Seismic Shift
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: Earthquakes so rarely occur in the Pacific Northwest that the phenomenon causes the members of the Quileute tribe to investigate. They never would have expected to find her. She is stubborn, wild, and fiercely independent, and she willfully goes against everything they try to teach her. Especially when it comes to staying away from vampires. * Winner 1st Place TFN Best Leech Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Earthquakes so rarely occur in the Pacific Northwest that the phenomenon causes the members of the Quileute tribe to investigate. They never would have expected to find _her._ She is stubborn, wild, and fiercely independent, and she willfully goes against everything they try to teach her. _Especially_ when it comes to staying away from vampires.

 **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer. The original plot is the only thing that belongs to me. All poems are credited to their original owner. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Credit to SarcasticBimbo for her beta skills, coppertopj, kimmie45, nkubie, and starsmina for pre-reading.**

 **My facebook link is on my profile. Pictures and teasers can be found there!**

 **And I have a blog for better (read: x-rated) pictures- MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. blogspot. com**

* * *

 **I came up with the idea for this story when I was looking at Twilight pictures on Tumblr that focused on the wolf pack. Bella has no recollection of her past or how she came to be a shapeshifter; as far as she knows, she doesn't have Quileute blood, but she still considers them family because they have spent years raising her as their own. Her independence is reflected in her refusal to toe the line, resulting in extreme tension between the vampires and the werewolves. We follow her journey as she struggles to find her place in the world off the reservation, with Edward by her side. With or without the tribe's permission.**

 **So far, I'm considering this to be moderate angst, but it depends on your definition. I won't be offering any more warnings in author's notes.**

* * *

 _She balances the dualism_

 _Of her mind_

 _And physicalism_

 _Remaining kind_

 _Strength is her essence_

 _There's no need for pretense_

 _She's a thinker_

 _Not afraid to learn_

 _And forward unto others_

 _The passionate burn_

 _Sharing wisdom_

 _Yet spirit staying free_

 _Wild animal that is inside her_

 _This wolf that is she._

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

They call me wolf girl, or sometimes just _kwoli_. They say I'm strange; I don't follow any of their rules, and that perplexes them. They are an ancient people made up of complex rules passed down throughout the generations. I have no true family, surviving on my own in the deepest part of the woods so far north I was nearly in Makah territory. The wolves were my friends, the deer my constant companions. The mountain lion was my prey, Ozette Lake both my bathtub and swimming pool. When I needed shelter, I huddled with the wolf pack under a rock outcropping. I am, and always have been, a fierce survivor.

They tell me there have only been two major earthquakes in the Pacific Northwest in the last half century, one sixteen years ago and again when they found me five years ago.

Earthquakes are feared by the Quileutes as a sign that they've angered their ancestors in some way. From what they tell me, there was a shifting of the ground the year I was four that caused my parents' car to crash into a hemlock tree. The vehicle was never found, and neither were the occupants. I can't say that I remember anything of how I came to be living in the forest, just that it's been my home for a very long time.

Or it was. The year I was fifteen there was another seismic shift. It started far north and moved down toward the reservation in the town of La Push, Washington. The elders ordered a scouting party to head all the way to the beginning of the massive crack left in the earth to determine the cause. That was when they found me.

To better survive, I wasn't in my human form, and the Quileutes didn't know what to make of me. Not the first shapeshifter, and surely not the last, I was the only one to not have been born within their tribe. I didn't know English, or the Quileute language, and I couldn't communicate with them nor they with me. However, there _was_ one among them that knew what I was.

He showed me how he changed, and I watched the air shiver and sparkle, his skin wavering moments before it exploded into fur the color of the moonless night. In that form, we communicated without words, using our visions and memories of the past to explain. He showed me his reservation, his people, and the only other man like him. Like us. He showed me a beautiful dark haired girl he held great affection for, and her parents and brother. I got the impression I was to come with them and not return to the forest.

Part of me yearned to run, to let my muscles bunch and coil and then finally release, sending me far from these men that wanted my life to change. But then I recalled his feelings of affection and love, the warmth and comfort of home, and the parts of my soul that were still human craved to experience what he felt.

With no self-consciousness, I concentrated on the remnants of my mortality and allowed the current to run untethered through my veins. It felt like an electric shock, like lightning striking, and with a sound like rolling thunder I was standing there on two legs instead of four. Long brown hair fell over my shoulders, and I stretched my fingers and toes simply because it felt good to do so.

It wasn't until I realized the men were standing yards in front of me with their eyes closed that I regretted not having clothing. It was not something I'd had to worry about since I was a very little girl. A long jacket was held out to me, and I accepted it to cover a body even I was unfamiliar with. The walk was long but not arduous as we headed back toward their village. I didn't understand what they were saying once the man shifted back, but I know now they were discussing how best to deal with me.

The Clearwaters were respected members of the tribe, and the only family with a girl my general age. When we reached the reservation in the town of La Push, I was taken immediately to their home. The introductions were rudimentary at best, but that day I gained a mother and father figure and two siblings, Leah and Seth. Over the next five years, Sue was tireless in taking on the role of my mother; teaching me to speak not only English, but the complicated and ancient Quileute language. She taught me how to cook, she taught mathematics and science, how to read and how to love books. I found such a passion for books and the places they could take me. I was often in the woods reading, using the stories as a means to escape, when I should have been doing something else. It didn't take long for me to outlearn Sue and her school books.

One of the things my new father, Harry Clearwater, and the other Quileute elders tried to teach me was their legends. I couldn't understand why I was an anomaly, why I wasn't a tribe member but I could still call upon the shape of my spirit animal. I didn't know why I could change into a giant white wolf when I concentrated hard enough, but I was as pale a pale face as any other caucasian in the area outside the reservation. I didn't have tribal blood running through my veins, at least I didn't think I did, but I was a shapeshifter and so were two others in the tribe. Sam, who had come to find me that day in the woods, was now twenty-five, and Jared, who was twenty-three. They spent hours talking to me about the true purpose of the werewolves, as they called themselves, to protect the members of the tribe.

I admit, at first I found it laughable when they explained the legends, and that they all believed that there had been a gang of rogue cold ones that enjoyed drinking the blood of the pretty young women in the tribe, and that the men had exploded into wolves in anger to protect them all from their imminent peril. But then, the more they spoke of the Apotamkin, the more believable they sounded. I actually found myself picturing a few of them with their pale skin and strange colored eyes and unnatural stillness. When they confessed that a coven of blood drinkers lived nearby and were forbidden from stepping one foot on our land, I wondered what they looked like, smelled like, how they lived and what they ate. Were they ruthlessly killing the townspeople of Forks? Did they venture to Alaska to pick off Eskimos? I was intrigued.

I was reprimanded for not taking the legends more seriously. I was told to buckle down and study about the cold ones and the legends so that I would know to always avoid them. I was cautioned to not be so reckless and to stay away from them _no matter what_.

My acquiescence appeased them, but they couldn't contain me. I was twenty years old, and I often left the reservation whenever I wanted to wander in the woods. I could cover distances most of them had never considered, and that didn't include what I was capable of when I phased. Unless Sam and Jared were in their wolf form as well, I could escape to solitude.

It was on a day full of rare northwest sunshine that I first stumbled across one of them. He was laying on his back in a meadow, almost obscured by the tall purple wildflowers that shuddered in the wind because even they knew to be frightened of him. I caught his scent, an intoxicating blend of leather and pine and, I don't know, cinnamon and honey, maybe. In my human form, I crouched on a boulder downwind of the creature in the hopes of observing him for awhile before I was discovered.

When he lifted one long fingered hand, his skin sparkled like mine did in the exact moment I shifted. He absently flicked at a fat bumble bee that hovered near his temple, and I watched in fascination as it fell to its death. His hair shone red in the light that filtered through the canopy of trees, and it was mesmerizing to see it blow in the breeze like invisible hands were running through it.

I never saw it coming; one second he was lazing in the grass as though he hadn't a care in the world, the next he was perched on the boulder a foot in front of me, depthless black eyes glaring at me furiously. Despite thinking I was brave, I had the same reaction most people would have when coming face to face with a vampire.

I screamed.

* * *

 **This is going to post every Thursday, since I'm going to give you the Perdition outtake story soon, too.**

 **I have to thank NKubie for her special help. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_.._

 _I knew I did from_ _that first moment we met._

 _It was… not love at first sight exactly, but-_

 _familiarity. Like: oh, hello, it's you._

 _It's going to be you._

 _~Mhairi McFarlane_

* * *

"By all the gods and saints, Jesus and his disciples and anything else you might or might not believe in! You _scared_ me!"

"Who _are_ you?"

"Did you just hiss at me?" I jumped down off the moss covered rock and sauntered to the middle of the clearing like he hadn't just stopped my heart and kick-started it again. "The better question is who are _you_?" I spun to face him, not surprised that he'd silently followed me.

"I have never seen you before, and I know each and every resident of Forks," he basically snarled at me, which only brought my attention to his expressive mouth.

"Oh, well that's an easy one." I folded my arms across my breasts and stared him down. _Man_ , was he attractive. "I don't live in Forks."

That seemed to bring him up short. "Then why are you here?"

"You might have been alive during the Spanish Inquisition, but I'm not that old. What's with all the questions?" I plopped down in the grass and folded my legs up in front of me. Despite the season and the sun, it was never more than slightly warm here in this region of Washington, except in the summer when the humidity could choke you. I was wearing jeans and sneakers, a tank top and a plaid overshirt. This guy, however, was in jeans and what appeared to be a sweater under his peacoat.

He sniffed the air as though he was examining my scent. "You are not like anyone else I have met. Where did you come from?" He was still standing there, looking down at me with this crazy expression on his avenging angel's face.

"Ain't that a question for the ages. Did you miss the weather report this morning? It's sixty degrees, not forty."

"I… just came back from a trip." Now he looked perplexed at my change of subject, which I found amusing.

"Sure you did. Did you run home?" I had to squint to look at him with the sun behind him glowing like a halo.

"From my trip? Why would I do that?" he was sounding more and more exasperated the more I dominated the conversation.

"Because you're a vampire, of course. That would be the- _hey_!" I hollered at him when he moved with that unnatural speed again, grabbing my forearm as he leaned way too close into my personal space.

" _Who_. _Are_. _You?_ Who sent you? Why are you here?" he growled angrily. The meadow became eerily silent; all the creatures great and small knew to fear this terrifying being.

Except, he wasn't hurting me. I didn't even think it would have hurt if I'd been a run of the mill human, but he made it extremely clear he was furious. "Get your hands off me, calm the fuck down, and then maybe we can talk!" I shouted, unfazed by his temper but unwilling to be manhandled.

He was instantly across the meadow, looking contrite. Incrementally, his eyes lightened around the edges, morphing into an amber shade until his pupils were almost a normal size. "I apologize. I should never have laid a hand on you. I thought-" He stopped himself and looked down, his expression one of shame.

"You thought I was sent to lure you in? To charm you into coming with me so the pack could tear you limb from limb? That's not really my style."

"You are not Quileute," he stated quietly.

"No, but I live with them." I didn't hesitate in my response. It was obvious he knew about the Quileute pack, so there was no use denying it.

He moved nearer. Not very much, just enough to step away from the shelter of the trees. There was a subtle glint of refracted light that bounced off what little of his pale skin was exposed. "You speak of the pack so casually."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, I know it's a secret and all, but you're kind of in on the secret," I whispered the last part.

He stepped forward again, with grace that reminded me of the mountain lion. Thank the gods I wasn't a lamb, or he just might devour me. "But you are not one of them? A shifter?"

"What makes you say that?" I wondered. He couldn't possibly know for sure.

"You do not smell like a rabid dog that has been traipsing through a swamp and left to bake in the sun for a week."

I laughed indelicately. "And you don't smell like an over chlorinated pool. I wonder why that is?"

He crept closer. "You can… smell me?"

"Yep."

"So you are. A shifter, that is." He sank fluidly to the ground in front of me, and my body instinctively leaned toward his.

"I am, but I didn't come from the tribe. I came from... the north." That was as close to the truth as anything.

"I am truly sorry for touching you earlier. It was unacceptable." His face was a mask of contrition.

I shrugged. "Eh, you felt threatened. Just don't let it happen again. I'd hate to break your fingers." I grinned winningly.

He looked shocked, his eyebrows lifting into his hairline. "But my skin-"

"Yeah, yeah, hard as stone and twice as durable. Werewolf, remember?" I said, pointing to myself.

"I find you fascinating," he admitted, and a breeze fluttered his auburn hair. I stared at him as he stared at me, mesmerized by his angles and sharp features.

"Uh, what?" Not really the best retort, but I was truly baffled that he found me fascinating.

He laughed, and it brightened my whole day to hear the beautiful sound. "What is your name?"

"Isabella- Bella."

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

I smiled in latent recognition. "You're part of the coven they warn me away from all the time."

Edward's brow furrowed. "Do they? But my family has a treaty agreement with them that I would never jeopardize."

"Yeah. They seem to think you'd eat one of us if we ran into you off the reservation. Clearly I don't think so, or I wouldn't be here."

He caught a strand of my hair between his long, pale fingers as it blew in the wind. He was sitting close enough now that our knees bumped. It made me yearn for skin to skin contact, to cup his prominent cheekbone in my hand and rub my thumb under his eye where it looked slightly bruised.

"We have always been peaceful, but there was a pair of nomads in their history that were violent. It is understandable that they should be wary. They have no reason to trust my family." I realized a little dreamily that I could listen to his voice all day.

"So what _do_ you… eat? If you're peaceful." I felt my heart beating faster, and figured he could hear it as it raced. There would be few secrets between us, I realized a little wryly.

"Animals. They are plenty, here in the forest. Deer, mostly. The occasional mountain lion. My brother prefers bear," he chuckled, as though there was an inside joke.

"What is your family like?" I found myself wanting to know everything about him.

"Let me see. Carlisle came first; he is my creator, and then he created Esme, his wife. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital in Forks. Esme works on architectural designs online under a pseudonym. Then there was Rosalie. Carlisle saved her, and a few years later she saved Emmett, the brother that enjoys wrestling bears. My last two siblings joined us as an established couple; Alice and Jasper." He looked pensive for a moment after his brief description.

"It's interesting that you refer to them as your siblings. You're a family, not a coven, aren't you?"

Edward smiled. "We are. We have bonds like any other family would. I know your tribe has painted us as heathens, but we truly are not."

"I never believed you were. After all, there wouldn't be anything stopping you from breaking the treaty if you were as ruthless as they paint you. You have the advantage, obviously."

"Do we, Bella?" Long unused parts of me tingled at the way his tongue caressed my name.

"If you were intent on destruction, yes," I breathed.

"And would you give away the maneuvers of the tribe?" he murmured, and it was suddenly as if he was testing me and my loyalty.

I sat back, breaking the spell he seemed to have me under. "No, not even close." I had to take a deep breath to steady myself, and I caught that honey and leather scent of his again. "Even though I don't think you have malicious intent, I'll not betray the people that care for me."

"Fair enough." He watched a tiny yellow butterfly floating in the distance. Sweat trickled down my back. "I suppose I should pay more attention to the weather before leaving the house, lest I draw unnecessary attention to myself." He gave me a self-deprecating smile that broke the tension surrounding us.

I laughed lightly. "That's probably a good idea." I played with the grass for a moment, letting the blades slide between my fingers. "Will you come back here?"

"I come here all the time," he replied.

I frowned. "Really? So do I." I'd never run into him before, so why now?

He stood, an incredibly graceful movement that reminded me of the lion again. "Until next time," he said, extending a hand down to help me up.

I accepted it, and I was completely shocked at the temperature of his skin. He should have felt cold, freezing even, against my heightened warmth. Instead, he felt… right.

He looked down at our clasped hands in consternation, then gently tugged me to a standing position. I simply stared at his face until he glanced up at me, eyes black again. Something inside me recoiled, but I wasn't afraid of him. I was fascinated, to use his word.

"Bye," I whispered, and he was gone from the meadow, leaving me longing for his touch.

* * *

 **Surprise! I couldn't wait for you to meet these two. Normally this will update on Thursdays, and I've got the Perdition outtake story posting on Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many of you asked if there would be an EPOV. Yes, but not until chapter 14.**

* * *

 _The moment my soul recognized yours_

 _My heart shivered…_

 _There's been a fever in my bones ever since._

 _~Michelle Schaper_

* * *

There was no concentrating to be done today. All I could see was pale white skin similar to mine, but hard to the touch. Copper hair, long enough to be sexy and standing up everywhere. Eyes like amber with secrets locked inside them for centuries.

I jumped as the screen door slammed, and turned the page on my science book. I might have been twenty, but I'd only been in school for five years. It was my goal to graduate this year and be done with such banalities; I enjoyed learning but couldn't abide the structure of school. I wanted to write, to draw, to paint. To dance with the flowers in the meadow, or on the beach, with the surf as my partner. I didn't want to be tied down to a job in this tiny town, to marry a Quileute and pop out babies. I needed to be free, I needed to be autonomous, but the tribe had a pack mentality.

That's not to say I didn't love and care for them. They had taken me in, Sue and Harry, and they were the only parents I had. I simply didn't want to live with them for the rest of my life.

"Hey, Bella," Seth greeted me as he came into the kitchen for a snack. His backpack slid off his arm and thumped to the floor.

"Hi, Seth." I erased the doodle of a wolf with gold eyes on my homework as he rummaged in the refrigerator.

"Studying, huh?" Seth was a senior this year as well. He and I would graduate together.

"I've just got to finish this theory on solar detonation for my physics class. Did you know it may be possible to produce detonating thermonuclear reactions in the sun- a process similar to the triggering mechanisms in a thermonuclear bomb?"

I looked up when he didn't answer me. "Uh, sorry, B. I didn't understand half of what you said."

Seth looked sheepish, but I just shook my head. Where did the capacity for superior intellect get me but fucking lonely? Nobody on this reservation completely understood me, and it pissed me off. Closing my book with a slam, I raced out the screen door that Seth had come through minutes before; it slapped as it closed like a hurried goodbye. I ran, pushing my muscles, considering phasing. If I did, they'd know where I was going; Sam and Jared were on patrol in wolf form.

Without conscious thought I ran to the meadow where I'd met the vampire boy the day before. Okay, _boy_ was a stretch, considering that I had no idea how old he was when he was changed or how long he'd been alive. Undead. Sentient. Whatever the fuck he was.

I stopped dead center, almost comically hitting the brakes and skidding, my shoes tearing up clumps of grass and earth. Centering my inner being, I closed my eyes and listened, the breeze singing me her song and the birds adding their chorus. A grasshopper caressed his wings to add a throaty solo, and there in the distance was the babbling brook, the off-key singer that has no clue how terrible she is. The sun warmed my exposed skin before playing peekaboo with a rain cloud. I shivered at an unexpected premonition of blood and destruction, fleeting through my brain, and then I smelled it.

Honey. Leather. A smile curled my lips and I opened my eyes.

"Our sun contains about seventy-four percent hydrogen by weight. As the sun blasts away, the isotope hydrogen gets consumed as a fuel for thermonuclear reactions. If we could create a higher temperature and density in a limited region of the solar interior, we could conceivably create the thermonuclear cascade that scientists speculate about."

He watched me as I ranted, and I was pleased to see that the expression on his face was not blank as it had been on Seth's.

"But there isn't a statistical chance that a self-sustaining reaction could be started in the sun! The explosion you describe would annihilate the Earth and the solar system as we know them today."

"I don't know about you, but I don't dream of the end of the world."

He was in front of me, four or five feet away, his hands in his pants pockets. He wore a light jacket over a t-shirt today. "I don't dream, remember?"

His voice was intoxicating, drawing me closer. "That's right. So what do you do at night? While people are tucked in bed and slumbering, unaware that something sinister lurks in their quaint town?"

Edward chuckled, and it was decidedly melodic and not the least bit sinister. "I read. About solar detonation and quantum physics. Atom restructuring and Socrates and anatomy and physiology. I listen to music. Sia and Daft Punk and Mozart. Debussy. I need variety to stave off boredom."

"Daft Punk, really?" I laughed. He smiled beatifically.

"Your laugh carves its signature into my subconscious until I feel you everywhere I am."

I stopped; stopped laughing, or thinking, or breathing. I moved the few feet between us and stood vulnerable before him. My hand raised of it's own volition, hesitantly touching his cheekbone. Ancient warnings whispered in my ear of the dangers of blood drinkers, but I ignored them.

"You won't hurt me."

Edward stared into my eyes as he answered my statement. "I could not, or I would be hurting myself immeasurably."

The pads of my fingers burned as they met with his skin, matching my internal temperature. I'd never felt _connected_ to any person before. It was a novel feeling, the way my heart pumped faster, my senses heightened and seemed to home in on Edward. I didn't think I'd enjoy being separated from him anymore.

"Where did you come up with something so beautiful to say?" I asked softly, staring into warm butterscotch.

"You," Edward said simply. "The words come when I see you, crowding my brain." He caught the fingers that still brushed against his cheek and pressed my palm to his face.

I would be consumed by the fire, and gladly. This creature made of ice would burn me alive. "Do you feel it?"

"There is a connection," he agreed. His breath washed across my face, smelling sweetly of mint.

"Why do you think that is? We couldn't be more different if the cosmos had _tried_ to create two opposite beings. You don't smell bad to me, and you aren't cold."

Edward leaned even closer, his face inches from mine. "Perhaps the cosmos created you _for_ me."

The thought of that turned me on, sent my body into vibrations. I stepped away quickly, horrified at the thought of phasing so close to him. The destruction would be devastating for the both of us.

"Did I say something wrong?" he questioned in confusion.

I held my hands in front of me to ward him off. My arms trembled, the glittering noticeable as I fought to clamp down the urge to become completely primal. "No. No. Just give me- a minute." I shook my head violently.

I focused on Edward as I gritted my teeth and locked my body down. His expression was one of concern, a frown wrinkling his perfect brow. When I had tamed the beast within, the shaking subsided, and I felt drained. I sank to the ground, laying my face on the bent grass, concentrating on breathing steadily as I heard him come over.

"Bella? Are you alright? What was that?" Edward's elegant fingers brushed through my hair as I recovered.

"I almost shifted in front of you," I whispered. My eyelids slipped closed as he stroked my temple gently.

"And that would have been a tragedy, would it not?" His velvet voice was lulling me to sleep.

"Mmm hmm." My last conscious thought was that I was a werewolf in a vulnerable position, trusting my well being to a vampire.

I woke alone, sitting up slowly and glancing around. The clouds hovered near the ground, and it was nearing nightfall. I would be in trouble when I made it home. When I started to stand, I felt a piece of paper in the palm of my hand.

Smoothing it, I read Edward's perfect script. It was his phone number, with an added, _forgive me._ What for, I didn't know. I stretched before starting to jog in the direction of the reservation. I had to face the music, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

It was Sam that greeted me at the border, as though he had been watching somehow, or just pacing neurotically in hopes of running into me.

"Bella!" he called my name sharply. Sam was tall, towering over everyone easily. His black hair was cut close, and it was as shiny as his coat was when he phased. He was shirtless, and I glanced at his tribal tattoo with envy. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

I walked up to him, my arms crossed in front of me in defiance. "I fell asleep in the woods."

"You ask for danger, Bella. You _invite_ it upon yourself, upon us all. I know you go past the boundary, or I could keep better watch. Why do you do this? Why do you make me lecture you about the dangers out there?" He paced as he spoke, and he was indeed lecturing me.

"I'm no Goldilocks, Sam, and I'm not afraid of bears. Are you?" I lifted my brow in challenge.

He stopped in front of me. "You know the only thing we have to fear is the cold ones. The same that live nearby have lived here before. We have no proof of the safety of being off the treaty lands!"

"I know _you_ believe it, Sam. But _I_ don't. I've seen no reason to agree, no proof."

"What is that stench?" he said suddenly. He leaned forward and sniffed at me, then leaped away as though he'd been burned. "You've been around one!" he accused.

"I haven't!" I lied. "I just ventured near a place where maybe one had been. I smelled it too, so I left."

"I don't believe you," he snarled.

"I don't care." I turned away from him and headed off to my own house, my heart pounding. It took ages to finally calm down enough to sleep, but when I did my head was filled with dreams of Edward.

* * *

 **There's really no love lost between her and the tribal elders.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone reading!**

* * *

 _You know how the moon_

 _Only glows because it's_

 _Reflecting off of the sun?_

 _Well, that's me with her._

 _She's my sun,_

 _And I only shine because_

 _She's there._

 _~ Anonymous_

* * *

I knew I'd be called into another council meeting, now that I'd been caught with the stench of vampire on my clothes. It was strictly forbidden for any of us to go near them, heavily frowned upon to cross the boundary lines alone. I'd blatantly disregarded everything they'd taught me.

But, _oh God_ , was it worth it. I had Edward Cullen's phone number saved in my phone under just his initials. I made several attempts to call him, but my nerves were getting the best of me and I couldn't push the send button. I almost texted him, then erased it all and started over. In the end, I simply asked him to meet me at midnight in our meadow, and almost instantly received a reply that he would be there. It made me giddy to see his reply, just before I deleted our conversation.

I was so keyed up, I was only able to sleep for a few scant, dream-filled hours. I paced my bedroom, knowing that what I was doing would be labeled as wrong, but it _wasn't_. I had an indelible connection with Edward, and I couldn't deny it. I wouldn't.

I didn't have a choice, I was bound to him already.

I slipped out my window and ran with the wind at my back, as it urged me to go faster toward my secret tryst. I was weightless when I ran, and it wasn't long before I was there, my breathing almost as even as when I started running. I stood dead center again, circling as I looked into the darkness for him. I saw sturdy tree trunks covered with moss, nocturnal creatures looking for food in the depths of the ferns, light and shadows with my keen eyes, but I didn't see my vampire.

I felt an enormous sense of disappointment wash through my entire being. I dropped my head back and stared at the crescent moon high in the sky, taunting me with her melancholy song. It would be as easy as breathing to let the electrostatic discharge course over my skin, my spirit animal calling down the lightning to harness its power. I could run as far as the land spread, only stopping when it ran into the ocean, and never even break a sweat.

I felt a prickling, an awareness, and dropped my head to stare into golden eyes. I longed to wrap myself up in him, around him, and never let go. I didn't want to concern myself with any vampire versus werewolf treaty line bullshit.

"You came," I said, ridiculously relieved. Already, I felt whole around him and empty when we were apart.

Edward inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I gave you my word."

"Why did you apologize in your note?" I toyed with the idea of throwing caution to the wind and simply kissing him the way I desperately wanted to.

"I left you." He frowned. "I did not wish to do so, but my family was looking for me."

"How did you know that?" I wondered.

"I can hear their thoughts," he replied simply, smiling gently as though it were obvious.

"Oh my _God_! Why didn't you ever tell me to shut up with my obnoxious inner voice?" I yelled into the still of the night. I heard a bird take flight from a branch in the distant forest, its wings fluttering nervously at my outburst.

Edward chuckled at me, a sinfully erotic sound. "Only you can block my ability. Do not worry, your secrets are safe."

"I can? You can't hear me?" I verified. It would be embarrassing if he could hear how much I wanted him.

Edward shook his head, reaching out to touch my temple delicately. "You are an enigma, my Bella."

I sighed, though not in irritation. "I've heard that since my fifteenth year," I lamented. "It's the first time I've been happy to hear it," I added.

"You can tell me about that sometime," he offered. "First, though, why did you want to meet in the middle of the night?"

I fidgeted with my hands, only then noticing his unnatural stillness. "Because of the way we left things earlier. Because I've never had to tamp down so hard on the urge to change into a massive wolf, and I didn't know I'd be left physically and mentally exhausted. I have never felt…" I trailed off, unsure of the words to explain how I felt. How this man made of death could bring me to life with one touch, one phrase. How that simple touch could alter the course of the galaxies, rendering a blackout in the night sky.

"I have never felt a connection with another being the way I feel for you," Edward said as he ran his fingertips down my face. A shiver skittered across my skull as he cupped my throat gently with his long fingers. "I thought the affection I hold for my family was the most I would ever be fortunate enough to experience. I have wandered, alone and lost in this world, never expecting to know the passion of the mating love they have, each for the other."

I searched his ocher eyes, finding the truth reflected in their depths. I cherished him, and he returned the sentiment. It hadn't built over time, a slow simmering that grows to consume all within its reach, it was more an explosion without warning. "What do we do now?" I asked him. I understood better than he, how dangerous it was for the both of us.

"May I kiss you, sweet Bella?" His breath puffed out over my face, his fingers still caressing my pulse as it beat solely for him. Rendered unable to speak, I nodded, and his mouth was on mine instantly. It was unbelievable how his lips seared my own, molding themselves to mine the way the ocean kisses the shore, constantly caressing the sand before receding, only to come back for more. Tentative and light became bold with a desperate tinge. I felt the liquid heat in my bones, struggled with repressing the need to shift. The effort it required eased gradually, until all I could think of was _him_ ; Edward surrounded my senses until there was nothing left but the two of us becoming one. My heart pounded in my ears, and I could only imagine how loud it was for him.

My soft curves fit with his hard planes in a manner I never expected. Edward held me closely, pressing body to body, and without thought my tongue darted out to taste. I moaned as my tongue exploded with his sweet flavor, and Edward's mouth parted to allow entry. Someone growled, and I honestly couldn't say if it came from him, or the animal within myself. Everything felt urgent, from the awkward way our hands gripped each other's arms, to the movement of our lips.

When I finally had no choice but to breathe, I gasped in repeated breaths as I broke from him. Standing in our meadow in the middle of the night, crickets chirping and wind singing, I touched my wet lips with trembling fingertips. Edward's eyes glowed warm honey, a smile curving one side of his mouth, a crooked acknowledgment of his joy.

"I find myself enamored, Bella. I will never be the same again." He leaned in, touching a brief kiss to my swollen mouth before resting his forehead to my own. "When we separate, a piece of myself goes with you wherever you go."

"My soul is irrevocably altered, Edward." I breathed in his intoxicating scent. "I feel your absence, and we haven't parted ways yet."

"I will come to this spot daily, if you will but give me a time you will come as well," Edward declared, peppering my heated skin with his soft lips. I couldn't even think.

"Of course. Um, after school. Crap, the weekends. Well, they normally leave me alone on the weekends, so I'll come all day if I can."

"Anything to see you," he agreed vehemently.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is suddenly an eternity," he bemoaned.

With one last chaste kiss, I backed away from newfound love.

* * *

 ** _Sigh._ I love this Edward's romantic side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of information in this chapter. Forewarning, I've changed canon. (GASP!)**

* * *

 _Oh, how they thought_ _their grip had a_

 _hold_ _on her mind_

 _to manipulate her thoughts_

 _but she kept the roots_ _of her truth_

 _deep_ _within her veins_

 _and let their_ _madness_

 _run its course._

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

"Isabella! What are you still doing in bed? You're going to be late for school!" Sue's voice filtered through the deep haze of my glorious dream.

"Mmph." Images of Edward in the meadow, and what could have happened last night if we were normal adults, still filled my head.

"Get up, girl! What has gotten into you?" She came to the side of my bed and prodded my shoulder. "Come on, up you go!"

I opened one brown eye and stared at her balefully. Sue was my mother, there was no doubt about that, regardless of who had given birth to me. For all I knew, my existence merely occurred, rather than me having incubated for nine months like a regular human baby.

"I'm coming," I groaned, wishing I could still smell Edward on my clothes or in my hair.

"You're going to finish with honors, and there's no need to mess it up so close to graduating. And don't think I don't realize you still haven't officially chosen a career path, young lady. You're smart enough to be anything you wish, so don't waste an opportunity that's been handed to you because you feel stuck here."

With tears pricking my eyes, I launched myself out of bed and hugged Sue fiercely. Sometimes, she truly understood me. I didn't want to cashier at the trade store, or teach at the school here. I wasn't about to waitress at the seafood restaurant, or pick some odd job at the only hotel. I wanted to be free to leave this tiny village, to work anywhere else in the world, but I hadn't received approval from the council. Sue stood up for me at that meeting, and she held plenty of her own authority with the tribe, but it hadn't been enough.

"I love you, Mom."

She rubbed my back like she always did, since the first time we hugged years ago. "I love you, Bella, as my own daughter. I'm sorry they're slow to answer you, but don't give up looking for the right fit."

 _I've found the right fit, that's for sure. Just not in the way you mean._

"I won't. Thank you."

Sue left me to dress for the day. School was boring; the closer to graduation, the more cramming for final exams. I was biding my time until I could see Edward again, the constant need for him throbbing through my veins, but I had to put on a show for my teachers. The answers weren't hard for me, even paying half-assed attention, so they had no clue. I bolted at the first hint of the final bell and drove home just over the speed limit, trying not to attract any attention.

Unfortunately, I was waylaid getting out of my truck; Jared was wearing a rut in the dirt outside my house with his restless pacing.

"What's up, Jare?" I asked nervously as I opened the door. I had much better places to be right now, but I knew what he was going to say.

"The elders sent me. I was told to bring you as soon as you got home, no exceptions." His expression was serious, and Jared was rarely serious. I didn't want to give in to the fear, but it crashed over me regardless of my wishes. What would I do if they forbade me from leaving my house?

"Okay, I'm coming." I followed him on foot as he headed to the community center where tribal meetings were held.

The elders were all there; Billy Black, Quil Ateara Sr., Sam, and even Harry. I felt the trembling start at the very base of my spine, the racing heat a flash along my bones. I clamped it down, forcing the shivers to go back where they came from, wherever that was. I would not allow myself to lose control in front of the tribe elders.

"Have a seat, Isabella," Billy ordered. I raised an eyebrow at his tone, but sat in the lone squeaky metal folding chair as I was instructed.

"Now, there has been some information brought to my attention by Sam that we need to address," Billy continued. "Apparently, you disappear on a regular basis, and the last time you were gone, you returned smelling like _vampire_ ," he spit the word out of his mouth before falling silent for a few boring minutes, but I was not taking the bait. Billy expected me to jump up and refute Sam's claims, but I would not give him the satisfaction.

Finally, he sighed heavily before speaking again. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he prompted.

"I have nothing of interest to say," I responded blandly. My cheeks flamed red and hot, my tailbone tingling as the urge to phase returned.

"You have nothing of interest… Are you telling me that Sam is correct?" he exploded, slamming a hand on the table.

"I said nothing at all. No comment. Frankly, what I do after school shouldn't be any of your concern. I'm not hurting anybody, and I'm not sharing the pack's secrets. Why does Sam care that I like to read in the woods?" I turned my attention to Sam. "Do you need reading lessons, is that it? You don't understand my need to be educated?"

Sam scowled at me before replying. "It's my job to protect the tribe! Even those too stubborn to listen to reason!"

" _Reason_? Is that what you call monitoring my every move? You won't make a decision on my choice of occupation, but you have plenty of time to ponder my choice in perfume!" I yelled, knowing I'd lost the advantage of remaining calm, but no longer giving a goddamn.

"Your choices affect us all," old Quil intoned. His voice rang with authority in the ensuing silence.

I stood, fed up and fighting tears of frustration. "Me moving off the reservation would _clearly_ be the best choice for us all. Approve _that_." I strode out quickly, and when I hit the tree line I unleashed the essence of my spirit animal.

Knowing there was a chance the elders would send Sam and Jared after me, I didn't go to the meadow. Instead, I ran to the cliffs overlooking the churning sea. I stopped at the edge of my world, raising my head to let the wind whip my face. I was never cold in this form; the chill from the spray didn't affect me. The promise of no more chains tempted me to jump, to swim until the ocean ran out of water and turned into soil once again. The loss of one soul so intricately tied to mine caused me to stay poised on the edge. Edward would be looking for me by now, wondering why I stood him up.

I raced back to the cottage, my paws pounding the earth and kicking up dirt behind me. I covered the distance easily, but waited in the cover of the denser foliage to be sure nobody was lurking in wait. I didn't hear or see anything, so I snuck up to my bedroom window before allowing my human form to take over again. My skin sparkled for the briefest instant before settling into its usual pale quality. I slipped inside using the window I never locked, getting dressed and rushing back to my rusty old truck to grab my purse. Just as I suspected, Edward had texted me numerous times.

I quickly sent off a text that I was on my way before setting off at a sprint. I found him there at the edge of our meadow waiting, facing me. Expecting me. I ran headlong into him, his marble hardness catching me easily. At first, we simply held each other, relieved to be together and ease the constant ache.

"I'm so sorry," I finally murmured into his chest. "They were waiting for me; I had to attend a council meeting where they lectured me."

"Whatever for?" he spoke into my hair.

"Because I'm me. Sam, the oldest shifter, is going to marry my sister Leah and be a tribe elder. That's his whole job. Jared, the other shifter, works at the auto body shop, along with most of the dudebros that live in the village. My younger brother Seth is about to graduate high school, ironically at the same time as me, and he's been approved to go to Peninsula College in Forks. Leah wants to teach, like our mom, and she's almost completed school. She'll marry Sam and move in with him, teaching at the K-12 school on the res."

Edward watched me as I spoke, his hands never stilling, but stroking my hair, my cheek, my brow. I tilted my head back, staring at the branches that formed an overhang above us. They created an illusion of sanctity, the promise of a secret kept.

I straightened, looking directly into his warm honey eyes. "And then there's me. The only thing I want is to get off the reservation. I want to be free, to choose where I live and what I do for a living. To _love_ whom I choose. Instead, they delay the decision on whether I'm _allowed_ to intern at the gallery and bookstore in Forks. Every college I've applied to has questioned my very existence due to the fact that I appeared five years ago, seemingly out of thin air."

I let go of my hold on his upper arms, realizing I would have left marks on a human like bruised fruit. I backed away several paces, the hated tears trembling on my lower lashes. Edward was incredibly still, motionless and silent. The ultimate listener.

"I don't know who I was, before. Billy Black and my dad, Harry, looked everywhere for information when they found me. There was the report on the earthquake sixteen years ago; the speculation is that a young couple was traveling north from Forks when their car was thrown into a tree from the force of the quake. Their young child vanished, according to whoever searched. I believe my parents' bodies were wrapped around each other in the car at the bottom of the pit. That's how I choose to remember them; so in love they died holding each other."

"But you walked away. How did that happen?" Edward asked quietly.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Can you- can you just hold me for a few minutes?" The memories wouldn't come, no matter how hard I tried to force them. There was fog, voices that sounded like they came from underwater, and then everything was green. The green of the forest I loved, so many shades and nuances. The verdant smell of the earth after rain, moss and lichen and pine needles. And wolves. Always wolves.

And now, the wolves had me trapped, both from the outside and from within.

Edward and I walked through the forest with no clear destination in mind. He held my hand in his, lightly swinging that testament of love between us. The clouds swirled low, an omen of the storm waiting off the coast to pummel the world until everything was washed clean.

"It was difficult to go with them; to leave the only home I'd known and follow strangers. I suppose I was still emotionally four years old, and I wanted what I saw in Sam's mind." I glanced up at Edward to see the frown flit across his brow. "When we're in our wolf form, we can see what the other is thinking. It's frustrating, but I've mostly learned to think of anything at all to distract them from my private thoughts. So when they found me, Sam shifted into his wolf form. He's black as coal, taller and more massive than Jared. He showed me thoughts of home, of family. I shifted without realizing I'd be naked; I imagine fifteen year old me wasn't very alluring to any of them. They covered me with a long raincoat, and we walked to the reservation together."

We came to a handful of boulders, strewn across the grass as though purposefully placed there by an unseen giant hand. We sat facing each other. I took Edward's hands in my own and played with his fingers as we talked.

"And what did you find, at their home?" he inquired.

I smiled at my lap. " _My_ home. A family. A mother that loves me and sometimes spoils me, a father that is stern but usually fair. A brother and sister. Though Leah resented me for the extra attention I received, and sometimes still does."

"So the family is not what vexes you." It was a statement of fact. I looked up at him, my heart rate spiking at the sight of him. The intensity of his gaze, pinning me in place. The sharpness of his features, somehow drawing my eyes to his lips. I knew the feel of them now, had memorized the taste. It was ridiculous, but they felt like velvet. Tasted like forbidden fruit.

"No, it's the tribe and their rules," I managed to reply. "All of these laws that boil down to a major restriction of what we are and aren't allowed to do. _Don't leave the reservation, don't cross the boundary lines. Don't interact with vampires_."

"Why are you not permitted to leave the reservation?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, but I wasn't sure I could explain properly.

"It's meant to be for our safety. The vampires have hunted the wolves for generations, as far back as they can recall. They believe we'll be ambushed. And yet they reassure us that your family is appropriately friendly. Such hypocrites," I muttered.

I stared over Edward's shoulder, picturing the wild wolf family I spent so many years with. They raised me, so to speak, for nine years. They showed me how to hunt, where to sleep. We played together, huddled together for warmth. I'd tried several times over the years to track them down, but it was as if they'd never existed.

"My family would never hurt your family. They would not touch anyone from the tribe, or any human, for that matter. We strive to be more than monsters, to be better than the red-eyed demons your stories warn you about."

I shivered, suddenly frightened of the idea of running into one of those blood drinkers, even though I knew I could take care of myself. "Tell me more about you and your coven," I asked, meeting his tender gaze again.

Edward reached toward me, catching a section of blowing hair and tucking it behind my ear. "My _family_ ," he reminded me gently. "Carlisle was turned so long ago he is not quite sure of the year, but Vikings were conquering Ireland at the time. He was caught outside at dusk bringing home stolen potatoes to feed his mother. He usually avoided that time of day, but it was just him and his mother and they were starving. When he returned home bleeding, she was certain he was going to die from the animal bite on his neck. Instead, he writhed and screamed for three days, begging her to kill him."

I gasped. I had no idea it was that hard to be changed. "What happened after that?" I breathed, picturing it clearly.

"She tried to kill him. She smothered him, but he screamed still. She had not the heart for anything more violent, but when he lived after that attempt, she fled in terror. Carlisle is positive it saved her life. He came out the other side of the burning with the urge to drink, so thirsty that no amount of water could slake the intense dryness. He soon lost all of that water when it came back up from a stomach no longer needing human food and drink. He only discovered what the cure was as he stumbled into the woods in an effort to leave town. He came across a herd of sheep, and that's how we all became vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?" I laughed at the term.

He smirked. "Our little joke about feeding from animals instead of humans. We _assume_ it would be more satisfying to consume human blood, but Carlisle forbids it."

" _Forbids_ it? Sounds familiar," I scoffed.

"The difference is, we are free to leave at any time, to live how we choose. We _want_ to be here, together, sustaining ourselves with animal blood." His tone was just as vehement as his words. He had a tenderness in his eyes that quickly turned fierce the more he spoke.

He really knew how to turn me on.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult anybody. What year were you born?"

"No harm done. I was born in 1896; Carlisle was working nights in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, 1918 to be exact. Despite his best efforts, most of the patients were dying. My parents succumbed, begging Carlisle to save me, no matter the cost. He waited until the other doctors were preoccupied, and then he bit me. He carried me to his home and tended to me while I raged."

"Three days?" I confirmed in barely a whisper.

"Yes. Carlisle and I have a bond- he is as close to me as a father and friend could be."

"Wow. Is it the same for the others?" I had a raging curiosity about his family, and I wanted so badly to meet them.

"The procedure is the same for each of us. One bite is really all it takes, but we have discovered that the venom starts reacting more quickly if multiple arteries are bitten. So Esme came next, a sad, depressed young woman who had been in love with her doctor for many years without knowing what he was. She and her husband had been in a fight- it was an arranged marriage, and he was abusive. The night she finally fought back, she killed him and almost herself, as well. Luckily, Esme's heart was still faintly beating, which is all it takes for the venom to do its job in the body. It heals all wounds, mends all breaks. Carlisle saved her- literally and figuratively brought her back to life- and they are more in love than any couple I have met, in their own quietly devoted way."

"That's very lovely. She was able to escape such a horrific life, and now she has eternity with her one true love." I tried to picture it, but it seemed too fairytale-like to be real.

"It does sound rather romantic, does it not?" he mused. "I daresay I have always been jealous of those in love. It is an irrevocable change, one that I thought I understood from seeing and hearing about it in the thoughts of others, on the screen or in books. But Shakespeare's sonnets cannot adequately describe the actual depth of feelings involved." Edward leaned toward me, his whole body magnetized to my own, drawing me closer.

When his fingers touched my jaw, my heart sighed, but when his lips touched mine, my heart exploded. We held fast to each other as though our lives depended on it; coming up for air would be an intolerable blasphemy. Lips and tongues and almost teeth, moving in synchronization with the earth's gravity. His hands stroked my bare shoulders, and flames arose. His fingers wound into my hair, and I moaned at the tingling on my scalp. I was dizzy, probably from lack of oxygen, when I had no choice but to release his perfect mouth.

I didn't let Edward go, merely found new places to touch, caressing cheekbones and temples, strong shoulder blades and a tapering back. I gripped his waist and hauled myself closer, into his lap where I was startled to find more was hard than just his skin.

"You, ah, you're…" Oh, lord, the sheer _size_ of him...

He gave me a playful laugh that only heightened my desire. "Speechless, Bella?" he said with such confidence that I was struck mute. My hands and mouth gave him the answers he sought, and I discovered what the muscles of my vampire felt like.

"You are a wonderful manifestation. The universe came together the day you were created to make your existence possible. There is nothing that is not you, not anymore."

"How do you _do_ that?" I laughed breathlessly.

He smirked sexily when I looked at him. "I have lived for a very long time. I have read many poems, many sonnets, heard many songs. My mind is hardly ever silent, the thoughts of others swirling constantly, buzzing in the background. Being alone with you is a balm to the noise of the world. I know I have never heard any sound as glorious as the beat of your heart; it is the most significant sound in my universe. It brings me peace." He placed his palm over the spot where my heart was racing, his fingers grazing my nipple as it strained toward him. I gasped loudly at the electric current I felt running through me.

"Who would need a defibrillator around you?" I murmured.

Edward laughed, and I committed the sound to memory. It may have been my heart he wanted to hear, but for me it would always be his laughter.

* * *

 **For those interested, that makes Edward 22 when he was changed. This is because Bella will turn 21 in the Fall, and I wanted them closer in age.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love hearing your thoughts. You've been so kind with this story, thank you!**

* * *

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover_

 _._

 _We could build a universe_

 _Right here_

 _All the world could disappear_

 _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_

 _._

 _My asylum is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bear a thousand tons_

 _._

 _On your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like paradise_

 _._

 _I just need you near_

 _._

 _~ Zara Larsson, Uncover_

* * *

We spent the rest of the month hiding out in our secret garden. We stretched out together in the grass as the wildflowers blew around our faces, talking about everything from our families to my science final. The end of my school year was so close, and I would graduate with honors.

Only to stale on the shelf while I was stuck in La Push.

I hadn't heard from the council again, but Sue assured me that I would be free to take on that summer job, and that she wasn't angry with me for needing space. She and Harry were working on changing some of the laws, especially the handful that restricted our freedom.

Jacob Black was the son of Billy, the council leader. He lived a few doors down from me and was best friends with Seth. Today he was in my house, all six feet two inches of him sprawled on the sofa next to my brother, playing video games. He looked up as I passed them on my way out the door. I was desperate to get to Edward, as usual.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jake glanced at Seth nervously as he paused their game.

"I guess so," I replied slowly. I walked out onto the porch and stopped at the rail, facing the yard and the dried out summer grass.

The screen door slapped familiarly as it closed behind Jake. "I think I'm, uh… I've got a high temperature, and I can't stop eating. I'm tired all the time."

Even though I knew what he was getting at, I couldn't help but pick on him. "Early menopause, huh?"

"What?! No!" He looked mortified at my teasing. I laughed so hard my sides ached, and he scowled at me. " _Ha_. _Ha_. I talked to Sam about it, but he makes me feel like I'm joining a cult."

I sobered. "I know. He pretty much believes that, or something close to it. I've gotten away with not running patrols because I'm in school, but he lives to tell us he's the Alpha and that we have to do as he says. If you're given a direct order, you have no choice but to obey. That's _super_ annoying."

"So, does it hurt? Shifting, I mean?" Jake asked nervously, resting his forearms on the rail next to me.

I pondered that question, and the answer I would give him. "God, no. It's like- like an urging in your brain, encouraging you to let the beast out of its cage. When it happens, everything shimmers and shifts, and there's an electric charge. Like a current running through your veins." I sighed, a little dreamily. "The wolf, that's another story altogether. Mine is wild, and loves to run. God, I'm _fast_ in that form. I can run without getting tired, as far as I want. I can swim far and fast, too. It's like... you can hear old souls whispering in the wind, calling for the tribe to fulfill centuries of promises. You feel it with every fiber of your conscious being, finding inner peace in all that's wild and carefree."

It was silent for several heartbeats, but I refused to apologize for my vehemence. Finally, Jake spoke. "Then I'm looking forward to it, and I won't be scared anymore."

I turned fully to him and smiled. "That's good, Jacob. Just remember, Seth, Leah, and the elders know, but you mustn't mention it to anyone else."

"Of course."

He went back inside, but I needed to continue on my journey. After speaking of it, I longed to phase, but then Sam would have my thoughts of Edward in my head. I ran on foot instead, which wasn't that bad for me, but I couldn't quell the need to be the other part of myself.

But then I saw Edward, and I realized _he_ was the other part of me. I launched myself across the expanse between us in half a second, jumping him and wrapping my legs around his waist. I fused my mouth to his as his hands wound themselves around me, gripping my ass and holding me tightly to him. There was always an intense sense of relief when we were together again, like I lived with an aching soreness that suddenly vanished with his touch. The growling sounds emanating from deep inside Edward's body sent any remaining wildlife scattering for shelter and caused a pulsing to start deep within my core.

I cried out into his mouth as he nibbled my tongue, gently enough not to draw blood, but erotic enough to set the flames higher. His strong fingers squeezed my ass cheeks, and my heated center rubbed against his impressive vampire cock. It was a wonder I didn't combust.

"When can I show you truly how much I love you?" I asked breathlessly against his lips. They curved against mine.

"Not in the middle of the damn wilderness, you can count on that." I wouldn't complain if that was his intention, but yeah, something softer would be nice.

"Sue tells me I can live in Forks for the summer, but I haven't received official permission. I know you have plenty of sets of ears over at your place."

"How do you intend on finding a place? The summer is practically here, Bella."

I unwound my legs from his waist, taking his hand and tugging him to sit with me in the grass. "I know. I've been searching online, since I'm not even supposed to step a toe off the reservation."

"You should let me look for you. I have free time, since I am no longer pretending to be in high school. I could also assist with documents if you want help getting into the university. I would also hope that you would want me to live with you; being apart is becoming increasingly intolerable."

I couldn't help but lean toward him, kissing him softly and pulling his full lower lip into my mouth. I could never find the strength to resist him, and soon I was climbing onto his lap and straddling him. His hands grasped my hipbones, his touch almost painful as he kissed me back. Our restraint was waning and despite how much I wanted to make him mine, and me his, I didn't actually want to have sex with him on the forest floor.

But it didn't mean we couldn't make out like teenagers, and I rocked my hips against his as he continued that tight hold on my body and his sanity. Sometimes I discovered bruises at the end of the day, but I still maintained that I was stronger than the average girl.

"You would do that for me?" I finally asked as I broke away from him, the need to breathe finally breaking through the haze of desire. "You'd find a place for us, and help me go to college?"

"If it makes you happy, Bella. That is the only thing that matters to me. If you find that the elders tell you that you cannot go, I would find a way to make it happen. A brain like yours unable to achieve higher learning would be a shame. And the place you describe working at is exactly your personality."

"Sue gave me money for a deposit and first month's rent, but I'll only live in a place that's within my means. I guess that means we have to discuss our finances eventually, don't we? I won't let her pay my way anymore. That's very important to me."

His amber eyes darkened to a shade so intense, the black nearly eclipsed the white. "Every day I find another reason to love you."

My heart rate tripled at his confession, and I found I felt the same. "You know that our souls must be made for each other. I can't think of any other explanation for how or why my feelings for you are beyond what I can explain or comprehend."

"I have read about something among your people called imprinting. It comes about when a person meets their exact mate, the one person they are meant to devote the rest of their future to. You do not age as long as you phase regularly, and you must have a true mate by your side to share your burdens for such a long life. Ideally, the other is also a shape shifter that lives as long as they wish, or the heartache would be too great to endure if one were to age and die. There would be no relief from that type of pain, and the one to remain would die of a broken heart."

"Then I've imprinted on you, Edward." My hand brushed across his brow as I spoke, and I felt warm at the concept of mates. I knew in my heart that this was true for the two of us. I can't live without him.

"You are the only thing that holds me to this earth; gravity and physics have no meaning without you. We have been tied together with a thousand steel bands, and there is nothing in existence that could cut through them. You are my life now, Bella, for as long as I may exist."

* * *

 **If you haven't checked out my blog yet, I have pictures for each chapter that I don't post anywhere else, and early teasers on Fridays. MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. blogspot. com.**

 **And of course, I'm on Facebook at** **facebook (dotcom) /groups/1533457420295204/**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're b** **uilding up to something big.**

* * *

 _They seek out the rare breed of woman_ _like her_

 _to bask in her light;_

 _they ache for a taste_ _of her shiny surface and_

 _wild_

 _of her heart._

 _But when they get a glimpse_ _of the ocean she is_

 _they swim away_

 _Because her depth_ _is_

 _frightening_

 _to those who only_ _know how to_

 _sunbathe_ _in the_

 _shallows_

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

Nothing is ever easy, and that especially applies to a non-Quileute shape-shifting werewolf with a vampire for a boyfriend, even though I just want to go to college and get a job.

The council denied my request to leave the reservation. Worse than that, they didn't have the balls to bring me in and tell me to my face. They told Harry, who told Sue, and they told me together.

What the hell kind of fucked-up game of operator did they think we were playing? Did I terrify them _that much_ that they had to try to contain me, but couldn't confront me? Didn't they know that all I wanted was to _live_? Was that really so much to ask?

It didn't help my mood any that the days were muggy, my clothes sticking to my body and the barometric pressure causing the hair to stand up on my arms. I knew that something important was coming, something significantly stronger than all of us. Jacob completed his phasing a few days ago, and Seth has shown signs of it as well.

Leah called Sue practically howling, pun intended, over the phone about how she was _changing_. Sue told her she might be shifting, and Leah threw a fit that could have been heard in Canada. She would be home for good from UDub at the end of the week, and we were hosting a graduation party for her. All of the people my age would be at my house, but I insisted no elders other than my parents. I had no desire to be around any of those cowards. I still planned to take Edward up on his offer, as soon as he found the right place. He said there were only a few options, it being such a small town. And I was starting my job one week after the party, permission or no permission.

On the day of the overblown party, I was helping to set up the folding tables and chairs on our lawn. If the storm, or whatever it was, would hold off we would have more room outside than in our house. Seth was helping me with the set-up when the base of my skull started to tingle violently. I saw him in my periphery, shimmering in that space between human and werewolf. Where the features blur, and you can't decide if it's a human or an animal.

Honestly, we're both.

He's not experienced enough to control it, so I jumped into action and sprinted to his side. "Seth!"

"Bella, what-what's happening? I can't seem to stop it!" he cried.

His voice was laced with fear, and I empathized. "You have to focus. You have to concentrate on your human identity. You love Call of Duty, and Marvel comics over DC. You think Black Widow and Scarlet Witch are badass in particular, because you like strong women. Like Sue, your mother. She's strong as hell, right Seth?" The entire time I was speaking, he was trembling fiercely. It wasn't that he couldn't go ahead and phase there, but he needed to learn control, especially around people.

"My favorite flavor is chocolate. I hate tootsie rolls, though, because they're imposters." His hands steadied, the blurring lessening. His facial features were becoming sharper.

But I knew what set him off, and I wasn't sure I could do anything about it without giving myself away. I looked over my shoulder, and though he was a good distance away, I could still see him with my heightened vision. Edward was shadowed by the hemlocks that grow tall and straight beside our house, the density of the forest obscuring him. There must have been an emergency; he'd never risk coming here otherwise.

"Seth, I'm going to run in the house for a second. You're doing great."

I took off like a runner from the mark, into the house by one door and out the other, straight in front of Edward one hundred yards from the house.

"Bella!" He said my name like a prayer, but I held my hands up to stop him from touching me.

"What the hell, Edward, Seth almost phased because he sensed you!" I scolded him quietly.

"I know, I apologize. There might be an emergency," he spoke urgently, his features twisted in worry.

"Might be?" I frowned, the dread churning in my gut.

"My family. They found out I'm looking for a place for the two of us. They do not oppose to you personally, but they cannot condone me being in love with a Quileute. No matter the distinction between you and the tribe members, you are one of them. Carlisle fears I would start a war between the tribe and my family if we move in together."

"That's ludicrous! I'm not sticking around here to rot while your family and the tribe elders dictate how we live our lives!" I tried not to shout, forced the shivering to subside. My limbs ached with the need to repress my more primal urges.

"I agree, and that is what I told them. We had a family meeting, but only my mother and my sister Alice agree with me. I did not mean to come here and start anything; I know I am technically breaking the treaty." I felt as though I needed to memorize his face, his golden eyes as they gazed into mine. I was terrified he would be pulled away from me when I had just found him.

"Look, I have to get back and pretend we're one big happy family and celebrate my sister graduating. You have to go before more wolves come over and smell you," I urged him. "I'll meet you in the meadow tonight. Can you get away from your family?"

"I will, whatever it takes," he assured me quickly before kissing my forehead and disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

His promise left me cold as I moved swiftly back to the party setup. What if he couldn't? What if his family tried to stop him from seeing me? What would I do if they forbade it and I ended up stuck here on the res without Edward? I knew it would bring pain that I couldn't endure.

"Hey, Bella, thanks for the help earlier. Are you okay?" Seth asked as I came back out of the house.

"Um, yeah, it's just that I was feeling shifty myself. I got a drink and calmed down." My brother seemed to buy my lies, and went back to putting out stacks of disposable plates. I moved robotically to help him, hoping I could distract my brain from repeatedly turning over the conversation with Edward.

People started to arrive not long after. Jared, Paul, Jacob. Seth's friends Quil and Embry. Harry manned the grill while Sue brought food out from the kitchen. Leah finally arrived home from college, looking a little disheveled. Sam got out of the passenger side of her car, and I suddenly realized why she looked that way. I almost giggled before remembering that Sam was the one keeping me from my happiness.

Someone turned on some music, and the noise drifted out the open windows. We were expecting our cousins from the Makah reservation, Emily and her sister June, and June's boyfriend Alex, but someone starting passing out food before they arrived.

I sat in a chair near the grill that hissed and spit as my father flipped burgers and idly pushed around hot dogs while he chatted with Quil. I watched the people I'd spent five years with, and resented them because they could be happy here, without feeling the burning need to resist the restraints the elders placed on them. They could and did leave the reservation, with permission, to attend school and meet new people. Or they stayed here, utterly content to marry the same people they'd sat beside in high school. Jared was engaged to Kim from school, Paul was working up the nerve to ask out one of Jacob's twin sisters. My sister and the tribe leader would be married in the fall.

It was mundane, but they were happy. Why couldn't _I_ be happy?

The car pulling up stole my attention, and I temporarily stopped worrying about my problems. I liked Emily very much, and it had been awhile since we'd seen each other. I smiled as Alex helped June out of the car and she showed us all her large baby bump. Emily hopped out from the backseat, and I wound my way through the crowd to say hello.

"Bella!" Emily exclaimed warmly. "How is my favorite _kwoli_?"

I hugged her fiercely, and stepped back to look her over. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, with skin the color of a faded penny and raven black hair that reached well past her shoulders.

"I'm good. It's been too long," I greeted her. "Obviously, since June wasn't showing the last time we saw each other."

"They're naming the baby Claire," Emily told me, excitement shining in her espresso eyes. "I'm going to be an aunt soon!"

"That's wonderful, Emily. Have you-" I was cut off by Sam, who came from seemingly nowhere and pushed me out of the way to stand in front of Emily. "What the fuck, Samuel Uley? So rude!"

He completely ignored me, holding his hand out to my cousin. "I can't believe I've gone so long without seeing your gorgeous face," he said to her. He reminded me of a puppy with a wagging tail waiting for it's master's praise.

"Uh, I guess it's been awhile," she responded, confusion on her face.

"Sam!" I heard my sister yell as she came over. "I thought you were bringing me a drink."

Sam ignored Leah, which I found odd. Leah did not waste any time laying into him. I pulled on Emily's arm, disgusted when Sam watched us leave as Leah continued to berate him.

"What was that about?" Emily wondered out loud as we walked.

"I don't know, but he's been acting like a jerk for a long time, as far as I'm concerned."

"Then you'll have to tell me about it," she giggled. I found a pocket of happiness catching up with my family, but Edward and what he'd said stayed at the back of my mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Oh, Sam, if only you'd been nicer to Bella. She might could tell you what's going on between you and Emily.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nan told me that Impressive Vampire Cock (ch 6) should be the name of a rock band. It's very fitting the next two chapters.**

* * *

 _I'd give up forever to touch you_

' _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

 _All I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _Sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

 _~ Goo Goo Dolls, Iris_

* * *

Despite the joy of seeing extended family, the tension in my muscles wouldn't abate. I said goodbye to loved ones, dutifully cleaned up the yard and house. I made a show of showering and putting on pajamas, making an appearance in the living room so my parents would understand I was headed to bed. Seth had gone to Jake's for the night and Leah was in her room, sulking over the way Sam had acted. He clung to Emily as she and June tried to get in the car, and it took Alex to pry him off so they could leave.

When the moon was high in the sky and glowing with a full face, I snuck out my window in my blue and pink floral sleep shorts and the matching pink tank top. The humidity was at an alltime high; it was only a matter of hours before the sky let loose with its tantrum. I'd spent hours pondering my conversation with Edward and trying to arrive at any conclusion that satisfied the both of us. There was nothing that didn't cause problems for the werewolves and vampires, or for Edward and I.

I felt sticky before I'd made it very far into the forest, walking for a change instead of running. The air smelled as thick as it felt; heavy with moss and the scent of dampness. The purple and white wildflowers that grew abundantly in this particular area were bent over, anticipating the rain that would slake their never ending thirst. The space that we considered our meadow was a near perfect circle, as though somewhere along the line someone had ripped trees out along the perimeter to create the ultimate lover's hideaway. The constant canopy of leaves was broken here, and I could stare up at the multitude of stars and the full, white moon. She called to me, as always, beckoned me to forget myself and my troubles and turn into something wild and almost uncontrolled, if only for a few minutes.

It was tempting, so tempting, but I waited for something more than my wild inner beast. I waited for my love, the object of my imprinting. I'd done the research after Edward brought it up, and he was right. We were bound as mates, as imprints, and the only thing that could keep us happy and fulfilled was to be in close proximity. The alternative would leave us miserable and lonely.

I smelled him at the same instant that my spine buzzed with recognition, and he appeared in front of me a quarter of a second later. He never bothered to hide from me the speed he could conjure up without even pushing himself. I reminded myself to challenge him to a race one day.

Each of my senses went on full alert as I moved to him, as I melded my body to his and accepted his greeting kiss. And if that kiss kept going, his mouth slowly and sweetly dominating mine, neither of us was going to complain.

"It feels like days have passed instead of hours," I mumbled against his soft, tempting lips.

Edward pulled slightly away, and I noticed the blanket he'd brought with him. My stomach trembled as my brain caught up to the place that he was already at. "I have felt your absence as a pulsing bruise, Bella-mine. I have waited endlessly for you to return to me."

I'd found the definition of swooning, if the way I felt was any indication. "I want to stay here with you tonight," I whispered, positive that he was feeling the same yearning that I was.

"I was prepared to beg you to be with me, here in our precious meadow, but you honor me by offering instead."

"I love the way you speak, like you're still in the era of chaperoned walks and lemonade on the front porch. It's romantic and gentlemanly." I pulled him to sit with me on the blanket he'd spread out, and wrapped my arms and legs around him. My head rested where his heart should have beat, if it had not been long silent in his chest of stone.

"Are you cold?" he asked at my shiver, his arms automatically tightening around me.

"No," I breathed. Turned on, but not cold. "You set me on fire," I admitted hoarsely.

I felt his tongue snake out to touch the skin of my neck, and my head fell to the side to allow him better access. My breath was coming rapidly, burning up and down my throat, heaving my chest against his. My nipples scraped the fabric of my thin shirt as Edward crushed me tighter to him, moving his mouth to leave wet kisses down the long column of my throat. He returned to my mouth, a long, languid kiss that pulled the coil at my center so tight I feared it would snap.

There was something erotic in the way he breathed loudly in my ear, because I knew he didn't need the oxygen, but instead was just as affected by me as I was by him. There was no denying where we were taking this tonight, and the anticipation hummed along my skin, promising so much more to come. I memorized the intoxicating scent emanating from his diamond skin; the luminescence of the moonlight playing over his shoulders as I pulled off the henley he'd been wearing. The velvet feel of his flesh became indelible in my mind, stored next to the way his fingers felt brushing along my overly sensitive back. It tickled and enticed, his fingertips tracing the planes and dips of my muscles.

When Edward tugged on the bottom of my shirt, I only encouraged him. When he curled his hands around the backs of my shoulders and brought my eager flesh to his mouth, I cried out into the hushed night air. That perfect mouth closed over my breast and I came undone, the moan erupting from within me wanton enough to startle myself. He chuckled against my skin, then groaned loudly when I palmed the crotch of his pants.

"Not so funny now, is it?" I taunted, my breath coming out on a pant.

"Christ, not at all. Bella, you have to tell me if I become too rough."

This man, this man right here, I would give up everything for. Concerned only for me, always for me and my well-being. "I love you, Edward. In case I've never made that perfectly clear."

His eyes glowed as they met mine, feral and possessive. "I love you more than my own life. I have waited what feels like a lifetime to find you."

He punctuated his declaration with another kiss, his delicate fingers moving to the waistband of my shorts. I had to move off his lap so he could slip them off, and I insisted he remove his as well. I stretched out on my side in nothing but my underwear to watch my vampire strip, unwilling to miss one second of him revealing his perfectly sculpted body.

There had been nothing in my upbringing to prepare me for the beautiful sight of Edward completely naked and standing in front of me. Unabashed, he stood for several long seconds as my eyes perused him from top to bottom. His hair shone in the light from the moon, his face breathtaking in its archangel glory. Broad chest defined by bands of muscle long perfected by his vampiric nature, running down over abs that reminded me of the statue of David.

And I would be remiss if I didn't stare blatantly at what God himself must have gifted him; the long, proud cock that stood hard and strong like the man.

I caught his smirk as he lowered to rest beside me. He would be my strongest weakness; indeed, I had already succumbed to his charm. His hands brushed my hair over my shoulder, and he didn't stare at my near nakedness, but he touched and stroked every inch of my body, reverently as a priest worshipping at temple. Love and desire surged through me, and I reached down to remove that last barrier between us.

Edward loomed over me, tenderness written all over his face as he cradled my overheated body in his arms. We were crossing a line tonight, and I prayed that we both came away unscathed.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Edward will teach Bella underwater basket weaving. You don't wanna miss it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so glad everyone is ready for the basket weaving tutorial. ;)**

* * *

 _I wonder why the warmth of your skin_

 _gives me shivers_

 _Why the storm of your heart_

 _feels like sunshine to mine_

 _How the strength of your arms_

 _hold me tenderly_

 _And the sin we make feels like_

 _a little piece of heaven_

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

It was easy to see how nothing would ever be the same again. One simple yet monumental move, and we were irreversibly linked together. It was obvious that Edward sensed it, as he stilled above me and went no further.

"Edward. See the way the moon has wrapped her cloak around us?" I brushed my hands through his hair, twisted my fingers at the nape of his neck. "I want to lay beside you, skin on skin, and make love until the sun comes up. Please, don't stop what we've just started."

His head thumped to my chest, and I heard the intake of breath, felt the further hardening of what I thought was already made of steel. The smooth head of his cock was pressed to my entrance, and I couldn't be more ready. I grasped his hips in my hands, urging him to complete us. Finally, I pulled his face to mine, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss that would have bruised a lesser man. My tongue stroked in and out of his mouth, an imitation of what I wanted, _needed_ , from him. He groaned, his breath exchanging with mine, before he pushed inside my body with a hiss.

I cried out, in pain and in shock. I had to hold him motionless against me to give myself time to grow accustomed to the invasion.

"Christ, Bella. It's not like anything I expected. Nothing at all," Edward murmured. "Are you alright?" he asked, tenderly brushing sweaty hair out of my face.

"I think so. It- it hurt, but… I think it's going away." Fuck, how did people do this with anyone less than their mate? It was right about that time that I discovered I was especially grateful for my ability to heal quickly.

"I want to move, Bella. More than anything. Please tell me if I hurt you." His voice was tense, the muscles of his throat pulled tight as he strained for control.

"I can handle it." I pushed at his hips, urging him to move. He slid out, pausing as though to concentrate, before sliding back in. Arching to meet his thrust, I realized I needed more from him.

"Touch me, Edward. Please, touch me." I didn't even recognize the neediness in my voice as it rushed out.

"Where?" he asked huskily in my ear.

"Everywhere!" I begged.

He shifted, putting his weight on his knees, and looked down at me with eyes as black as the night sky. His hands stroked over my breasts, down my quivering belly, and found where I was throbbing for him. When Edward touched those long fingers to my clit, I cried out as my body responded, trembling and clenching in anticipation of something I couldn't yet name. He shifted again, using hands and mouth and cock in tandem, until I was a writhing mass of need under him. My nipples were so sensitive as his tongue swirled around each of them that desire shot from my breasts to my core. His fingers had found a rhythm, and so had his hips, until I cried out his name as everything coalesced and that coil snapped.

And then it was my name- _my name_ \- that was a fragile bubble trembling on his lips before it burst.

I was sweating underneath him when he rested his weight temporarily on top of mine. It was thrilling to feel that masculine domination, however brief. He rolled, stretching out beside me, and I turned to him in order to curl up and cuddle in the afterglow. I soon found that his cock had not gone soft, because it poked me in the thigh.

"Edward, did you- didn't you come?" I bit my lip, worried that I had missed something.

"Lord, yes, Bella. It's not the same for me. I could stay this way for hours, especially if I am still aroused." He pulled my lip from the prison of my teeth. "Which I always am around you."

"Oh!" This was a novelty, then. I could have my wicked way with him over, and over, and-

"What are you thinking, love?"

"That I want round two." I pounced, throwing a leg over his hips.

" _You_ will be the death of me, but what a way to go," he quipped.

It was blissful to spend hours wrapped up in his strong arms and forget about our troubles. Nobody was telling us what we could or couldn't do. There were no rules and no treaty lines, there was just the two of us.

Somewhere during our third go-around, when I had lost count of the number of orgasms Edward had coaxed out of my pliant body, lightning pierced the sky as I screamed out my lover's name. Thunder rolled overhead, as Edward buried himself in the warm heat he had recently devoured. He'd discovered he needed one thing other than blood to sustain him, and that was the "sweet taste of his Bella".

Electricity ran in currents over my skin, and I felt the answering call of the wolf as I struggled to maintain my sanity. There could be nothing worse than shifting while Edward was above me, while we were so intimately connected. I was mindless in my pleasure, and brought ruthlessly back to reality at the thought of the impending change.

Rain, sudden and heavy, dragged a laugh straight out of my gut. Edward leaned down and captured my smiling mouth with his lips, laughing with me as he cradled me closely. The feeling had passed, and I knew we were safe for now, well, other than the downpour.

"It was almost perfect, wasn't it?" I asked on a laugh.

"No, Bella, it _was_ perfect." He kissed the tip of my nose, not letting the rain distract him from his goal. My laughter turned to a groan as he sped up, moving unnaturally fast and finishing what he'd started. He came with a clap of thunder loud enough to shake the surrounding trees. I was in complete awe of the man and the elements, as they seemed to be one and the same in that instant.

I didn't want to let him go, didn't want to go home and spend the rest of what remained of the night in my cold bed. Inspired, I jumped up and grabbed his hand, gathering our discarded clothes and the wet blanket, racing with him toward the edge of the sea. There was an alcove in the rocks that faced the churning water, tucked under the cliffs the boys liked to jump off. It was very near the water, where sand and rock disappeared into murky waves. The rain was so heavy it had taken on the illusion of ink falling from the tormented black sky. The moon was obscured by thunderclouds, making our heightened vision a blessing and a necessity. The cliffs that rose high were covered in lichen, looming in front of us as I towed him across the wet sand to the spot where the rocks cracked and allowed a hollow spot to create a temporary shelter.

"It's too bad I never paid attention when the others tried to teach me how to light a fire," I said ruefully as we looked around the empty space that kept the rain at bay.

"All of the wood is waterlogged anyway," he pointed out.

"True," I agreed as I spread the blanket out in hopes of letting it dry. It had been exhilarating to run naked in the rain, but now I wanted to dry off and be comfortable. Of course, it didn't look like that was going to happen in this cold and windy hideaway.

Edward came up behind me, placing his lips along my upper back. I shivered, knowing it was not from the cold. "Will you sleep?" he asked.

"Maybe," I breathed as his hands found my hips and pulled me against him. "Later."

It was effortless as breathing to be with him again, surprising to say the least when he lifted me up a few inches and slid me down on his cock. Standing in the middle of the little cave, practically folded over on myself as he worked me from behind, I couldn't remember any of the reasons I was supposed to be wary of vampires.

And when the rain finally abated, and my vampire carefully carried me home, I was grateful for the night we'd shared. Standing in the treeline, he gave my forehead a tender kiss goodbye, both of us oblivious for once to the way the very foundation of our world could be rocked.

* * *

 **I know it sounds like a cliffie, but a lot of you thought I'd cut them off pre-lemon with a rude interruption. I'm not that bad! Logically, though, we all know they got carried away, and the wolves have a strong sense of smell, rain or not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There have been a lot of questions about the law that states no imprintee can be harmed or killed. At this point, no other wolf has imprinted that they know of (ancestors aside), so they have no knowledge of that law at this time.**

* * *

 _It was a dangerous display, a beautiful storm_

 _A flash in the atmosphere and then you were gone_

 _A deadly device, your electric embrace_

 _Surrounded and swallowed me alive_

 _Now I'm not the same_

 _I'm so strung out on the static in my veins_

 _Even when it all comes crashing to the ground_

 _Will you still get me high_

 _Strike me down before you burn away_

 _Like lightning in the sky_

 _You are a violent design, a perfect attack_

 _A flawless moment in time I'll never get back_

 _The friction you make, the release you create_

 _You are my one and only_

 _My way of escape_

 _~ Devour The Day, Lighting in the Sky_

* * *

I assume it's the same through the ages; young woman loses her virginity with dreamy boyfriend, daydreams about it later on to the detriment of productivity.

I slept hard for the remainder of the night, waking to weak sunlight struggling to shine through the part in my curtains, lightening my room enough that I could make out my pajamas from last night folded neatly on my desk. My walls were a pale green, the bedspread covered in tiny yellow flowers. Right now it made me think of the meadow, but so would literally anything in my state of mind. I stretched and rolled over, wincing at the soreness in my muscles and the tenderness in my breasts and other areas I had only just learned could hurt. It would all fade before midday.

I smiled softly, caressing my hand down my arm and remembering the way Edward had felt cradled between my thighs. I sighed as I recalled his scent, and the way it had changed during our lovemaking. My lips tingled with the memory of his kiss and still felt swollen and strange on my face.

I was startled out of my thoughts by loud banging on the front door. I frowned, jumping up and dressing quickly in sweats and a t-shirt. My hair was tangled around my shoulders, so I grabbed a band and pulled it all into a messy bun on my way to the door that was still being assaulted.

Pissed at the intrusion, I yanked it open with a scowl. "What!"

I frowned at Paul. He was standing there on my porch, shaking like a fucking tweaker and glaring at me as though I'd killed his puppy. If his eyes could glow red, they would be; his face was screwed up and his muscles were straining.

"Jesus Christ, Paul. Get a grip on yourself before you phase on my doormat."

"What. The _fuck_. Are you _doing_. With _vampires_!" He gritted out each syllable like it cost him his life, bellowing the last word so fiercely I cowered back several inches.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered. I had a death grip on the door, and I scanned beyond Paul's angry Hulk face to check for passersby.

"Don't play games with me! The only reason we're all turning into goddamn werewolves is because you're a _leech_ lover!" he screamed in an increasingly manic tone.

"Calm the fuck down. If you're about to phase for the first time, you're supposed to go to Sam's. He'll help you."

"I don't give a fuck about getting help! I'm going to _kill_ you!"

For the first time, I realized I had more to fear than Paul phasing on my front stoop. I backed up and slammed the door to give myself a few extra seconds. Racing back toward my bedroom, I slammed that door and locked it before shimmying out my bedroom window. I had no time to enjoy the shifting, the freedom that came with letting my spirit animal loose. It was my only protection at the moment, and I gladly let that shimmering take over and instantly turn Bella Clearwater into a giant white wolf.

I hadn't checked the clock, but someone had to be on patrol. I sent up a series of howls, trying to let anyone within hearing distance know that there was danger. My paws tore up dirt and rocks as I ran to the beach, my mind going over the scene at my house for any wolf close enough to read my thoughts. I wasn't panicked anymore, but I wasn't looking to fight Paul just because he couldn't control his temper.

I heard him running first; the crash and crack of breaking wood, the sound of paws beating the grass into submission. Paul was gaining on me, and I had no idea how fast he was as a wolf. I dimly heard an answering howl, but I couldn't make out who it was. I replied with a lengthy sound of danger and caution.

I couldn't stroll onto the beach in my wolf form without scaring the tourists to death, but the surrounding forest and high rock outcropping might deter Paul from doing something stupid. I weaved and dodged close growing pines, climbing uphill to the point where the boys enjoyed jumping into the churning water. I could hear his mind now; he was still hell bent on punishing me for what he deemed were my crimes.

I needed Sam to give him a direct order, but the wolf that came up on my flank was Jared. I was so focused on Paul's inner voice that I hadn't heard who was coming.

 _Jared, we need Sam. Paul is off the hinges_ , I thought.

 _I tried to alert him, but I don't know if he heard me_ , he replied.

Fuck. And there was Paul, skidding to a stop as he came upon a white wolf and a mottled brown one, side by side. Even if he didn't know before what my fur color was, he could hear me and smell me.

 _Paul. What the hell, man? You're expected to go to Sam when you feel this coming on_ , Jared chastised him, standing close enough to my side that I could feel his heartbeat.

 _Fuck it, Jared! Do you know what she's done_?! Even his inner voice shouted at me. What in the world did he think he knew about me?

 _It's not for you to judge, whatever it may be. We have a council for a purpose, Paul. Back. Off._ I was grateful that Jared was remaining neutral.

Paul let out a cry of rage inside his head that translated to a rumbling, thunder-like growl on the outside. _She's_ fucking _a bloodsucker! I smelled it!_

If the blood could have drained from my face, it would have. It rained so hard the night before, there was no way he could have smelled anything. Jared turned his snout in my direction, and his large eyes were accusing.

 _It's none of your business what I do with myself, and besides, there's a council for a reason, remember?_ I said defensively.

 _ **All of you, stop. Right now!**_ I had never been happier to hear Sam's voice, especially as it rang with authority and we had to obey.

The humongous black wolf came around a cluster of trees, his eyes focused solely on Paul. My breathing was erratic, and had been since the pounding on my door, but now I was terrified of what would happen once Sam knew whatever Paul knew. I was in deep trouble, but I was more worried for Edward.

The surf below us crashed loudly against the rocks, sending up the briny smell that said home to me. Had I fucked everything up last night? Had I put us all in danger, like I'd been warned I was doing? The cave was just a handful of feet below us.

I was so in my own head that I missed the exchange between the other wolves. Sam turned his giant head to me, and I learned the one thing that I had to fear; separation from Edward.

 _ **You are forbidden from spending**_ **any** _**time with**_ **any** _**vampire, Isabella.**_

I cringed at the thought, but I realized his words didn't have the weight of the Alpha's authority that I was used to. I frowned. _You have no power over me_ , I mused in my head.

Sam threw his giant head up, huffing in fury. _**You are forbidden!**_ he bellowed.

 _No. No, I'm not._ It wasn't even defiance that had me speaking the words, but awe. I could shake off the shackles of worrying over Sam's decree. I turned and headed for home.

 _ **Bella, stop!**_ Sam ordered.

I stopped in my tracks without intending to. What the hell?

 _I don't know what game you're playing, but you will answer for this at an emergency council meeting._ _ **Go home, get dressed, and meet us at the community center.**_

And I found I was forced to comply, with dread churning in my gut as I worried for Edward.

* * *

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **If you're reading my other story, Right Where I Want to Be, BeLynda posted a snippet of Monday's chapter in her blog post!**

 **smutslutsandangstwhores. blogspot. com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just remember that they don't know about the imprinting laws.**

* * *

 _Tell me the story_

 _about how the sun_

 _loved the moon so much_

 _he died every night_

 _to let her breathe_

 _~ Anonymous_

* * *

When I got home, I paced. In front of the house, then inside the house after phasing back. I was nervous, and sweaty, and shaking. I didn't know what their punishment would be; I didn't know why Sam couldn't force me to stay when he spoke of vampires, but still had control over me coming home.

Since I'd shredded my other outfit, I pulled on fresh clothes as I worried. I was out of options. I wouldn't put Edward in danger by naming him, and I wouldn't be subjected to hiding in my house because a handful of tribe members disapproved of who I loved. I still couldn't understand how Paul had found out about us.

With my heart in my gut, I tried to portray serenity as I walked into the community center for the meeting. I took the lone seat without being told, feeling guiltier than the criminal they wanted me to resemble. I took measured breaths to avoid hyperventilating. There were three vacant seats at the long table; Billy wasn't present, and Harry and Sue had gone out for the day and wouldn't know what was happening. Ironic, considering that they were my sole supporters. I stared at the room, large with a high ceiling, intended for bigger gatherings like weddings. There were a handful of windows on the South facing wall, covered in vertical blinds. The other tables were folded against the back wall, leaving the one that made me think of a dais at the other end.

My hands wanted to tremble, and that was not allowed. I folded them together tightly and held onto myself, trying to give the only comfort I could. I would leave. I would move out and leave all of them behind, live my life with Edward and be happy. My family would visit me if I was never allowed back, and so what if they forbade me from coming back onto their lands? There was nothing left for me here besides the Clearwaters.

Time passed until the waiting became unbearable. I shifted in my seat and glanced again at the clock. Sam stared directly at me, as though he was willing me to break, or maybe to run. Sweat beaded on my forehead and lower back, and I desperately wanted something to drink. I felt like the suspect in an interrogation room.

Eventually the double metal doors complained as one was yanked open, the echo of footsteps sounding before the automatic slamming of the door. Billy came into view, his limp more pronounced than I remembered it being when I first came here. He spoke in low tones to Sam, who tilted his head in acknowledgement but remained staring at me. Old Quil cleared his throat, and Billy moved down to whisper in his ear. I was rapidly moving past guilt and starting to feeling anger instead. What the fuck was going on?

"Now that the majority of the council is here, we can begin this emergency hearing. Billy?" Sam spoke, still looking at me with what I was positive was disdain.

Billy picked up the torch Sam passed him. "After speaking with Carlisle Cullen-"

" _What_?" I was on my feet in an instant, realizing a second too late that I'd handed Sam his smoking gun.

"-it appears that Isabella was the one to leave the treaty lands first, and the young vampire claimed to have been bringing her to safety from the storm when he crossed onto our lands."

My heart slammed against my ribs and I sank back into my seat. They all knew. Every last disgusting, voyeuristic one of them knew what had transpired between us.

"The agreement stands that the vampire has been sent to an undisclosed location for an undetermined amount of time, and we have agreed that Isabella is to be banished from the reservation lands. This is the only solution to keep the treaty intact."

Sam stood, his hands on his hips as he looked down at me. "Do you understand that you have embarrassed us? Our people have lost pride over your indiscretions."

I stood as well, absolutely fuming. "You are completely ridiculous if you think that! If you had shut Paul up and not felt the need to snoop into my business, nobody would have known or cared where I was. You exacerbated the situation by going to the Cullens and demanding something be done! The embarrassment is _yours_! All I've asked for months is to be allowed to leave the reservation, and this is the punishment you dole out?"

Sam continued as if I had not spoken. "Out of respect for Harry and Sue, you will be given thirty days to move, with house arrest until that time has expired. Adjourned."

"You wouldn't know what respect was if it slapped you in your smug face! You _disgust_ me!" I turned and fled the room, running full tilt to the meadow in hopes that it was all a lie. Edward couldn't be gone.

It was empty, lifeless. There was no sense of recognition, no feeling of being home. The grass was tall and blowing lazily, not even bent where we had lain. Worst of all, my chest constricted painfully at what was left behind.

In the very center, nestled into the rain soaked wildflowers, there was a manila envelope on top of a rock. I opened it, looking through the contents with tears falling. A fierce gust of wind kicked up, blowing strands of hair into my face. I threw back my head and screamed my agony, watching as it was carried away on the current of air.

"You can't just touch my soul and leave!"

 **CPOV**

It was certainly unusual to have a Quileute tribal leader pop up on our doorstep. The agreement has always been for them to call before coming, considering the detailed rules outlined in the treaty. Several of us smelled him before he arrived, of course. It was the mixture of wet dog and his illness that tipped me off to the fact that it was William Black. By the time he knocked, I'd already had a disconcerting conversation with Edward about the previous night.

I opened the door as he climbed the porch steps, a gracious smile plastered on my face. "William," I greeted him cordially. Emmett and Jasper stood immediately to my left, and if they looked imposing it was no fault of mine.

Billy rocked back a step at the sight of the three of us standing in unity. "I need to speak to you," he grunted in my direction.

"I assumed as much. Would you like to come in?" I gestured as I opened the door wider, and noted that his pupils dilated as they darted to my boys and back to me.

"No, I'll be quick. One of the vampires in your charge was on our land last night," he began.

"I have been informed of such, but I would like to point out that he was with _your_ charge, who was off _your_ lands. He merely escorted her out of the thunderstorm and into a shelter."

If I was correctly deciphering his facial expressions, this new information did not make him happy. "She's no charge of _mine_ ," he snarled hatefully. I schooled my features to avoid scowling at his tone.

"I see. Is that the point we have been discussing?" It thrilled me to antagonize him, after coming here and speaking about my son in that manner.

"Of course not." Billy narrowed his eyes at me, then flinched when Emmett shifted onto the balls of his feet. "But something needs to be done."

"I concur. My son has been spoken to, and he will leave today to spend time with extended family." I noted the frown at the mention of family. "What will you do with your charge- forgive me, what will you do with the young lady?"

"She's leaving, too. As soon as we kick her out." His smile was a touch too malevolent for my comfort, making me frown.

"'Kick her out'? Does she have a place to live? What do her parents have to say about this?" The idea that Isabella would be evicted was distressing, to say the least.

"Her parents will deal with finding her a place. Sorry to disturb you," he sneered before walking off the porch and getting back in his vehicle.

"What is wrong with them?" Emmett exploded as soon as the door was closed.

"The treaty is ancient, Emmett, and most definitely needs updating. But the fact is, they could have made it worse for us if they'd chosen."

"Edward is going to be miserable," Jasper said. "He'd finally stopped moping around here, and now this."

"I understand your concern for your brother," I replied with a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "It will all work out." It appeared that I would be seeing to that.

* * *

 **What do you think of Carlisle's POV?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now we find out what was in the package.**

* * *

 _But do not ask the price I pay_

 _I must live with my quiet rage_

 _Tame the ghosts in my head_

 _That run wild and wish me dead_

 _Should you shake my ash to the wind_

 _Lord, forget all of my sins_

 _~ Mumford & Sons, Lover's Eyes_

* * *

Edward was gone.

His phone was disconnected. I couldn't leave my house to speak to his family, to beg for answers about his well-being. I was past stir-crazy and well into anger and insanity.

He'd left me some documents, an _out_ , if you will. In it was everything I needed to get the hell out of here in September. He'd labeled it 'Bella's Escape Pack'. I loved Edward all the more for what he'd done for me, selflessly. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so devastated.

Forged identification, including a birth certificate, and transcripts claiming I'd completed two years at Peninsula College. An acceptance letter to the University Of Washington as a junior, with full credit for the classes he claimed I'd taken. A room in a furnished three bedroom apartment near campus, to be shared with two other girls. A bank account with a modest amount of money, to give me time to find a job in Seattle. A handwritten letter I'd already read a thousand times, in which he declared that he would never forget me, but he needed me to be safe and happy, even if that meant without him.

I almost wished he would forget me, forget the things we'd done and seen and been together. Whatever would keep him from self-imposed purgatory. But then I would think of the starry night sky above us and the whisper of the wind running around us in the meadow, the lightning that struck as though Edward commanded it so, and I didn't want to forget one single second, nor did I want him to. I wished I could play it on repeat as I could my favorite song.

It would be easier not to wallow if I could get out of the house. Being restricted to house arrest was damned hard to accept. My wolf needed to stretch her legs, my meadow missed my delicate touch. The sky from my window seemed so small and insignificant, when I knew how broad and vast it could truly be. I waited for the moon to move in the sky so that I could see her from my window. All I saw these days was rain, gloomy and dreary and suffocating.

I recalled the fight Sue had gotten in with Billy. The Quileutes are all descended from three bloodlines; the Atearas, the Uleys, and the Blacks. Sue raged at Billy that he was an asshole to treat family the way that he had. Of course, Billy doesn't see me as family and probably never will, which didn't help his argument with my mother. Sue and Billy grew up together and had always been close friends. She helped him tremendously when Billy's wife Sarah died, and now she felt offended at his treatment of her adopted daughter. Sam didn't escape the earful, either; he got a verbal lashing strong enough to cause him to run from the center and phase in his anger. None of it mattered in the end. Old Quil was the eldest and his word was final. Unfortunately, his views were incredibly old fashioned. He embedded fear inside my heart for my family and what their punishment would be if I disobeyed.

I looked up as I heard a soft knock to my door followed by my mom sticking her head in. "Bella?" she called softly.

"Yeah, Mom."

I saw her dark eyes take in my rumpled bed and wrinkled clothes, her crow's feet more prominent as she frowned at me. I set aside the book I'd been unsuccessfully reading and gave her a small, fake smile.

"Do you want to come into the kitchen with me? We can have tea and bake some cookies, or whatever you want."

No, I didn't want to bake chocolate chip cookies and pretend that everything was fine. I didn't want to force small talk with my mother figure and just set aside my pain to be picked up again when she was done with her nurturing. But I stood, smiled a little wider, made the effort. It wasn't her fault, after all.

"Sure, Mom. I'd love to."

She beamed, and I knew I'd made the right decision. I'd moped for weeks now, and it was time to shake off the sadness before it turned into true depression, if that was at all possible.

The rain pounded the windows as Sue bustled around the kitchen, setting a kettle full of water on the stove to boil, and then starting to gather what she needed to bake. Her favorite mixing bowls, her measuring spoons and cups, and then she moved on to gathering ingredients. I watched her for a few minutes, and as the water boiled I took out the tea and the cups, the monotony of the job soothing my crowded mind. I got the honey and the milk for Sue, setting it all on a tray and carrying it to the table. She set out the butter to soften while we sat and enjoyed our tea.

"Well, soon you're going to be in college. I can hardly believe it. I may have only been your mother for five years, but you're still somehow my baby girl, you know?" She stirred the little spoon in her cup, and I stared out the window and the gloomy world beyond the glass. Sue's kitchen was a little cluttered; mail and keys and odds and ends stacked on the edge of the counter by the back door. She collected glass bottles and placed them among a few dishes on a shelf over one window, the bottles shining if the sun was out. That basically described Sue in a nutshell; the eternal optimist. The room was very rustic and cozy, consisting primarily of wood. I had grown to love it as I did the woman across from me.

I stood abruptly, going to her and sitting on her lap as she held her arms out for me. It had been years since I'd needed such comfort and reassurance, but it felt as familiar as it always did as she held on tight.

"Now, you are going to be fantastic when you get to that school. You're going to make friends and see a bit of the world outside this place, as I know you've longed to do. It may not be on the terms you were hoping, but you'll make the best of it." The way she said it, it almost sounded like an order. "I know you miss him, honey, though I do wish you'd told me about him before it came to this. He's given you a gift, one even your dad and I couldn't manage. Never forget you were a wonderful woman before he came into your life, and you will continue to be that same wonderful woman, maybe even changed a bit for the better."

A small sob escaped, but I reigned it back in. "I do miss him, Sue. It's like a piece of me is missing."

"Do you know the old stories about imprinting?" she asked as she ran a hand down my hair and rubbed my back.

I nodded against her shoulder. "I do."

"Then you know it's going to feel that way, always." I nodded again, turning my face further into her strength. I needed it to seep into my bones. "You'll learn to live with it, I'm afraid. You're too strong to do anything else."

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered, scared of the feelings that threatened to overwhelm me at every turn.

"You'll be too busy come September to think of much else, love. Right now it seems monumental because you're cooped up in this house with nothing to occupy your brain."

"I hope you're right, Mom. I do."

"I do, too."

* * *

 **I love Sue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All she wanted was to get the fuck off the res. Now she can start to flourish. Oh, yeah, and it's _actual_ basket weaving referenced in this chapter. LOL**

* * *

 _When you fall in love, it is discovering the ocean_

 _after years of puddle-jumping._

 _It's hard to stop loving the ocean,_

 _even after it has left you gasping and salty._

 _So forgive yourself for the decisions you've made._

 _The ones you still call mistakes when you tuck them in at night._

 _And know this; you are the type of woman who is_

 _searching for a place to call yours,_

 _But you have always been The Place._

 _You are a woman who can build it herself._

 _You were born to build._

 _~Sarah Kay_

* * *

I'd done it. I'd made it through the long, boring summer, and all through the majority of September. It was the middle of the month, and all of my meager belongings were safely stacked in cardboard boxes in my room in my new apartment. It was almost surreal, to sit here on a different bed in a different room, and stare out my window and see a new view entirely. There were two other girls due to arrive today, and I was about to burst out of my skin at the thought. I planned to ask them to go out to dinner with me, and I wanted to walk there, to soak up everything that Seattle had to offer with its busy streets and constant noise.

Thanks to my family, I hadn't gone insane over the summer. They'd brought me puzzle books, board games, magazines, and anything else they could think of. I'd learned how to build houses in Minecraft with Seth and Jacob. I'd binge-watched television with Sue, cooked and baked more than in my entire life, and finally let Harry teach me wood carving. I was actually pretty good at that, and now I had a small wooden wolf family I'd made for myself sitting on my desk. Emily had come down again and taught me basket weaving; she'd just accepted a position at the Quileute Tribal School to teach weaving and fabric dyeing full time, utilizing her knowledge of the Pacific Northwest Native American traditions.

Sam had appeared on my doorstep like a stray dog, apparently unable and unwilling to keep his distance from Emily. Harry had to run him off; Sam's expression was so pained that I started wondering if he was experiencing something other than just a weird infatuation. Emily was upset that he would pursue her in such a way when he was engaged to her cousin, but I thought I knew the feelings he was experiencing. I suddenly understood this one small thing about Sam, but he didn't deserve my help after the way he'd treated me. I attempted to talk to Leah about it, but she was on the Hate Bella Bandwagon and wouldn't speak to me. She blamed me for her shifting much the way Paul did, only she wasn't looking to kill me, just ignore me. Her loss.

My twenty-first birthday had come and gone, celebrated with a cake Sue made for me and presents meant to cheer me up. Bedding for my new room from Harry and Sue, some clothes from Leah that I'd overheard her arguing with Sue over giving me, and Seth had drawn me a large picture covered with Marvel superheroes, framed and ready to hang. My favorite gift was the dreamcatcher from Jacob that hung on my bedpost; it was meant to keep nightmares at bay, but I was disappointed to find it wasn't working; I'd had several that consisted of me wandering the meadow lost and alone.

Sitting here waiting, looking at my picture and my bedding, I contemplated the likelihood that there was any area nearby where I would be able to shift. My wolf was straining against the bars of her cage, rattling them in her desperate need to escape after three months in solitary confinement. I would hopefully spend the next few days exploring with my roommates, and maybe they would know of a large park or wooded area. I hoped to turn my roommates into friends, because I was feeling utterly alone. I needed to channel the time I spent by myself into stints in the forest, to remember what it was like to be free, to run until I couldn't run any further.

When I heard a sound out in the common area of the apartment, I jumped to my feet to dash out of my room. I stopped in the hall, walking more sedately to reach the newcomer. She was standing there, mousy hair a little frizzy from the humidity, with a blue backpack hanging off one arm as she stared at her surroundings. I did my best not to bound up to her like an overeager puppy, but that's how I felt.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I didn't think a handshake was appropriate, so I tucked my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she responded as she looked at me. She offered a tentative smile. "I only saw the place online, so I'm interested in what it looks like in person." The main room was big enough for a sectional sofa and a few tables, the TV hanging on the wall and the kitchen separated by a breakfast bar. The colors were all muted greys with a bright accent rug. My favorite part was the tiny balcony and the view of the city.

"Oh, me too. I picked the bedroom at the back, I think it's the smallest one. The other two are this way." I pointed.

I followed Jessica as she moved into the other hallway to look at the bedrooms. Each room had a small adjoining bathroom with a shower stall, sink, and toilet. Nothing too fancy, but it was nice to have one to call my own. Jessica picked the room to the left, and I stood in the doorway as she put her bag down.

"I'm glad it came furnished. My boxes won't arrive until tomorrow." I smiled at her, unsure of how to answer. "So, classes don't start for a week and a half. What do you want to do in the meantime?" she continued.

This was the opening I was hoping for. "I'd like to explore the campus and everything nearby. I love being outdoors, so I'm hoping for a park."

"Oh, the best one nearby is Ravenna Park. There's plenty of trails and forested area. You don't go out alone, do you?" She sounded worried that I might be accosted if I jogged alone, and I couldn't exactly tell her why I would be safe.

"I have um, I've taken self-defense classes. And I go during the day." I offered a smile, in the hopes she didn't think I was crazy.

"Well, let me know when you go. I hate to run unless I'm being chased, but I'd rather go with you than you go alone." Her baby blue eyes scrutinized me, but not in a bad way.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I was already making a friend. "Okay," I said softly.

The front door slammed. "I'm here, bitches!"

Jessica laughed. "That must be Angela. She's fun; we've talked over the summer, but never met."

We went back to the living room to greet the girl with the straight, dark brown hair and glasses standing in the middle of the room. "Nice. Who furnished the joint?"

"I have no idea, but it's good to meet you," Jessica answered.

"Better than messaging on Facebook, huh?" Angela snorted. They briefly hugged.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I gave a quick wave Angela's way and she rushed me, almost knocking me off balance with her hug.

"Wow, you're ripped," she commented laughingly, squeezing my shoulder before letting me go.

"She _jogs_ ," Jessica said in a stage whisper.

"Ew. For fun, or because of zombies?"

I looked back and forth between the girls, confused. "What?"

"Oh, you aren't kidding?" Angela responded after a second of silence.

"My parents were pretty strict about certain things. It's my first time off the reservation," I tried to explain. "Besides, I'd rather read than watch TV." _Minus the time holed up in solitary._

"Hold up. You're from a reservation? As in, Native Americans?" Jessica asked. I knew what she saw when she looked at me; a basic white girl.

"Yeah, I'm adopted." My head was starting to spin, so I couldn't imagine how they felt. "Um, I was hoping to find a place for dinner so we could get to know each other." I shrugged.

"Awesome idea, Bambi!" Angela enthused with a wide smile.

 _I already had a nickname._ "Cool. Wanna walk around, or do you two know of a place?"

We agreed to walk, after the other two changed their clothes and fixed their makeup. That was something I'd have to get used to; I'd never bothered with more than chapstick, and now I had to wait for people to get ready to go somewhere.

We settled for pizza, since I wasn't sure about the Thai restaurant right down the street from our apartment building. The Italian restaurant wasn't much further from the other place, and I found myself overrun with girl talk after we ordered.

"I'm totally hoping to find a boyfriend," Jess babbled. "I finally dropped my boyfriend from freshman year; he would rather ogle other girls than pay attention to me. I need a new one in the _worst_ way. Hopefully somebody in most of my classes so I can get homework help," she giggled.

Angela rolled her eyes. "It's not at the top of my list, but someone to date would be nice. This year I finally don't have to be nervous about being so young in my advanced classes with the upperclassmen."

I waited until the guy dropped our pizza on the table before I spoke up. "My boyfriend had to leave at the beginning of summer. It was brutal," I said quietly.

The girls plated slices for each of us before Angela spoke again. "I'm sorry, Bambi. Have you spoken to him recently?"

I swallowed. "Um, he's been really busy." I kept my eyes on my pepperoni.

"Did he ghost you?" Jess demanded. I frowned. "You know, when someone disappears on you instead of having the balls to break up with you."

I thought about it for a few seconds. It felt like it, but it wasn't in Edward's nature. "I hope not," I answered, still quiet.

Jessica waved her slice around. "That sucks."

Angela squeezed my hand. "We'll be the three single amigas."

"I wanna be Charlie's Angels," Jessica said with her mouth full, and we all laughed.

Make that two new friends.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the much-awaited Edward's Point Of View, taking place at the same time as this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter runs concurrent with the previous one.**

* * *

 _Oh sweetheart, our story may have been a tragedy;_

 _but wasn't it worth it in the end?_

 _I'd rather have died knowing that you were mine and I yours._

 _Knowing the feel of your skin against my own,_

 _knowing the curve of your smile_

 _and the sound of your voice,_

 _knowing the way your body fit against mine_

 _like it was designed for my touch._

 _Knowing the way you thought,_

 _the way you breathed,_

 _the way you lived,_

 _the way you loved._

 _Oh God!_

 _I'd have sooner endured a thousand deaths_

 _and accosted the devil himself_

 _with a smile upon my face and your name on my tongue,_

 _than never have known you at all._

 _My dear, there is no sweeter pain than loving you._

 _~ Anonymous_

* * *

 **EPOV**

I dropped the lifeless fawn, discontent at having found nothing else to feed from, and gazed out at my surroundings. The sun's rays played over the mountains in the distance, alternately casting shadows and highlighting the golds and siennas as the foliage started its death march toward the gorgeous colors too varied to name. The contrast of the green larches and pines should have made for a striking vision, if only I could focus on something other than the woman that dominated my mind's eye. I glanced down at the fawn once more; I missed my mountain lions, but stuck here in Alaska as I was, I would have to make do. I spotted a lynx when I first arrived, but there was no need to feed at the time. Since then I had only come across mountain goats that had a gamey taste, deer that were almost too cute to be considered food, and wolves.

I would walk through the pits of hell before killing a wolf to feed myself.

Bella was on the forefront of my consciousness in a constant display of my mistakes. I should never have succumbed to the sins of the flesh, but how could I deny my utterly sinful mate as she proffered such an encounter, much less on the anniversary of my human birth? My only regret was the punishment she had received, and the necessary distance we must now endure.

The woman had ensnared me from our very first meeting. I had never gotten so close to a shapeshifter before, as they smelled like rotting mutts that had recently returned from a month-long voyage out to sea without benefit of running water. But this one, this one was completely different. She smelled pleasant, like freesias. She was not frightened of me, and seemed to know exactly what I was, and accept me for who I am without a qualm. Nobody in the town of Forks or anywhere nearby knew of our existence, or we would have moved away again. We had to keep up pretenses.

Her frame was petite but strong, muscular and still feminine. Her legs were a mile long, slender and toned in the shorts she wore as the days grew hotter. Bottomless, expressive pools of whiskey framed by long lashes dominated her heart-shaped face. Her hair was burnt umber; shades of red moving fluidly in the chestnut tresses that swirled down like a living being to her waist. And that mouth simply drove me insane. Between the mobile way it formed around words, to the crazy things it spewed, I was hooked. Luscious lips, the bottom one full and constantly between her teeth, drove me to distraction. I was more than happy to oblige when she wanted to kiss, mostly because she was quite excellent at it, and also because of the feelings she evoked in me. More than simple lust, I was besotted. Love was tumbling headfirst down the cliff you merely wished to peer over the edge of, and finding yourself thankful for the ride. Loving Bella was like sprouting wings halfway down that cliff face, and learning how to fly at the exact moment you were positive you were going to crash into the earth.

Bella made me soar. I could only do what was in my power to allow her the same.

Still, my resolve was weakening. I had promised Carlisle I would stay away as instructed to avoid further complications with the Quileute tribe, but she was in Seattle now. She was fulfilling her dreams as I had wanted for her, but it was always my intention to remain at her side as she did. Bella was out from under the thumb of the tribe and their antiquated laws, so why should I stay so far from my mate? The physical pain had been enough to leave me breathless and shaking on my knees when Carlisle first ordered me to leave, so I could only imagine how Bella coped with enduring such agony. We had to remain separated while she was still living on the reservation to appease the wolves, but now things were different.

I would go, and I would see if she was happy. I would spy, though I loathed that word, and I would remember that Carlisle was wise in his years and return here to Alaska as I had been instructed. The lush forest land was lovely for the moment, but the winter was almost upon us, and I dreaded the endlessly blinding snow and never ending darkness.

I ignored the call from Alice, hoping that she would give me the chance to check on Bella without tattling to Carlisle that I was breaking the rules. I left in the night, though none of my vampire companions slept, of course. It was merely a matter of running to Seattle under the cloak of darkness that had me heading out at twilight. Canada would have been a blur as I streaked through it if not for my heightened vision, and I finally had to stop to avoid being seen in broad daylight. I spent the interminable time at the top of a tree, wishing I could see my mate sooner. Finally it was dark enough again, and at the speed that carried my feet effortlessly forward, it wasn't long before I came upon the Olympic Mountain Range. I slowed, hoping to catch a lion off guard for a morning snack.

I spotted one off in the distance and stalked it, moving downwind and crouching silently toward it. I pounced, and it screamed in surprise, growling as it swiped at my diamond skin. Nothing it could have done would have saved its life, and I ended it quickly so as not to drag out the suffering. There was so much satisfaction in the taste that I was more accustomed to as I buried my teeth in the buttery soft throat and drank.

I continued on my way without a spot on my clothing. Smoothing down the front of my shirt, I spotted the lights of Seattle as dawn broke and moved faster to my destination. I bided my time at a nearby park as I waited for a reasonable hour for the humans to be out of their dwellings. Thoughts and heartbeats slowly invaded my senses, and I tried to attune my ability to the static that was my Bella. I was positive her heartbeat called to me like a siren song, so I ran to the library on the college campus. I cursed internally when I saw the windows; they were not at all conducive to peering into when intending to spy on a person. I sighed, sitting on a bench and once more concentrating on the sound of her particular heartbeat.

She was accompanied by two others; their inner voices were feminine, echoing the words they spoke aloud. I focused on them, trying to catch a glimpse of my Bella in their thoughts. There! That one looked her way.

My long dead heart should have stuttered in my chest. Instead, I felt a clenching in the empty space, accompanied by a painful shudder that ran down my spine. Bella was not merely the most gorgeous woman I had ever had the pleasure of looking upon, she was radiant in her happiness. She laughed, and the sound pierced my gut. I wanted her, _needed_ her in the most carnal ways I had ever heard or thought. I longed for the embrace of my mate. _Soon, very soon_.

My cell rang in my pocket, and I growled quietly but pulled it out to answer its shrill demand. "Yes, Alice?" I said tersely.

"I just wanted to warn you that the sun will shine in that spot in approximately thirty-seven seconds. You seemed lost in thought," she replied quietly.

Mary Alice could very well have been my twin, so in tune to each other were we. I moved to a bench that was shaded by the building. "Thank you for the warning, sister."

"I haven't spoken to Carlisle, but you know you might as well go ahead and contact her."

I did know, and I would do so very soon. "I understand, Mary Alice. I simply disagree with Carlisle's need to keep us apart."

"He will not risk the treaty or our family's safety, not even for your happiness. I see you together again, as long as you follow Carlisle's plan. Don't give up hope, please." Her musical voice was subdued; she knew the agony I was enduring.

"Would that you could be correct, Alice. I merely desire to witness her contentment fulfilled before I return to Denali. I understand that the others in that clan may have already spoken to Father, so do not prevaricate if he questions you. No need to drag yourself into a further mess."

"I miss you, Edward," she whispered on a sigh.

"I miss you, as well." She and I worked in tandem on a whole other level, and to be deprived of that was an odd feeling.

"If I see anything else, I'll let you know. But you must actually answer your phone!" she chastised.

I laughed a little. "Yes, ma'am. I truly appreciate your call, thank you, Alice."

"No problem." Alice hung up after we said goodbye, so I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

I tried to relax for a moment, looking around. There was a small handful of people walking around, most appearing to have a destination in mind. School was due to start in the next week, so I imagined they were buying textbooks and acquainting themselves with the campus. The library behind me was a tall, red brick building with towering spires reminiscent of a church in the gothic style. The trees surrounding me were somewhere between riotous colors and dead leaves, along with the ever present and ancient coniferous varieties that never changed. They were me, and I was them; tall and straight in stature, never bending or changing. Despite many years and seasons, they were the same as they had always been. Unless a natural phenomenon came into their plane of existence and changed everything.

Bella was a force of nature, I was positive in that. It was not impossible that the earthquake had birthed her, that she only came to be because of that crack in the earth's core. She was only discovered after another earthquake, when those that massive did not typically occur in this area. Although she could shift into a wolf, she did not smell like one. She had admitted to having the ability to see the thoughts of the other pack members, like a movie reel played in her own head, and that the Alpha had the ability to give direct orders she was required to follow.

And yet, Bella was not like them. She felt no binding loyalty to the pack or the Quileutes in particular, but she _was_ family to the Clearwaters. She felt an attachment to the elements, and the earth and the moon were living entities in her opinion. She had been told that a car accident had killed her parents, and yet they were never found. Neither had they found the car in which she purportedly was riding. She had no memory of coming to be with the wolves in the forest, just that it had always been so. It was true that Bella was remarkable, but there was something else about her that none of us could name.

It niggled the periphery of my brain, the vast vessel of knowledge that it was, and yet I could not grasp it. I felt the tentacles of erudition mocking me.

I sought out her heartbeat once more, the cadence grounding me. I glanced at the clouds that were once again hovering over the sun, and with a renewed sense of purpose I stood and strode away, determined to head back to Alaska to wait out my sentence, but also to find what I searched for so that I might be reunited with my mate. I would not allow our separation to last much longer.

* * *

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts on Edward!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for forgetting the teaser yesterday. I don't know how it's already Thursday! But they can always be found on the blog on Friday mornings at 8:30- because I can schedule a post and forget about it.**

 **I know there are still some things you're confused about. Once we get these two reunited, I promise Edward will explain it all.**

* * *

 _All I need is one touch_

 _Just one_

 _To remember what it feels like to be home_

 _One kiss is asking too much_

 _One glimpse of your face- impossible_

 _I don't know how to feel whole again_

 _I am merely numb_

 _Hiding behind a smile_

 _~ Lara Norman_

* * *

I was beginning to feel a sense of peace in my new routine. I found a part time job at the campus bookstore, which paid enough to cover my share of rent but not my groceries, so I had to humbly accept a small amount of money from Harry and Sue each month. My roommates were my fast friends, and we made more friends as the time before school went on. Lauren lived down the hall, but I would never consider her more than a mutual acquaintance. Tyler was Lauren's friend, and he had his eyes on Jess. Their flirtatious banter bothered me in a way it shouldn't; everything made me think of Edward.

He was constantly on my mind, in a glaring way. I could focus on work and only think of him every five minutes when I was there, but when I was home alone or had nothing to occupy my brain, I was overwhelmed with memories and this physical pain I couldn't describe. The best part of my life had been those small, nameless moments spent with the one that mattered the most to me. Now, there was a gaping hole where he'd pulled my heart out and taken it with him, and more often than not I had the sensation of suffocating.

Those were the times when I escaped to the park that Jess told me of. I ran far into the woods, off the trail, and let my inner wolf take over my senses. I could solely be her, not Bella. Not daughter or sister or friend or student, but _wolf_. Wild and carefree, running as far and as fast as she dared, I let the _kwoli_ take over my head and my heart. On the Saturday before school started, she was drawn time and again to a large boulder that rested near a river cutting through the trees. Closer to the trail, the river was crossed by a wooden bridge where many people stopped to take pictures. In this area, however, the water roamed calmly in a straight line, heedless of its surroundings. The boulder caused a familiar awareness that almost brought back the sadness, but the wolf in me wouldn't allow it.

Before the sun was completely set, I forced myself to picture my apartment, my new friends, and the dinner plans we had. For a moment, I didn't feel as though I could make the change back to my human self. The wolf was drawn back to the rocks, and wanted to linger, but the human in me was hungry and needed to get back before the girls worried that I was out past dark. That was one sure way to never be allowed outside alone again.

When she finally released me, realizing the wisdom of my thoughts, I walked naked to the clothes I'd left carefully folded before phasing. When I touched my shirt, I felt a flash in my brain. _Edward._ Not the first time I'd felt it, it was nevertheless unsettling, so I dressed quickly before heading back to the normal trail. I jogged back to my truck and headed to the apartment, where I let myself in to the sound of laughter.

Smiling, I saw Tyler and Jess on the couch, fighting over which movie to watch. Turning the other way, I spotted Lauren and Angela in the kitchen, and a new guy sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hi, guys!" I said brightly.

"Hey, Bambi!" Jess called, snatching the movie Tyler tried holding away from her as soon as he was distracted.

Angela waved me over, so I stepped to the end of the counter. "Bella, this is Ben. I met him in the library today."

The guy was looking at me curiously. He was seated, but he seemed small in stature with slick black hair and glasses. "Hi."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," I greeted him. He blushed and looked down, so I shot a look of mock horror to Ang. She shrugged and grinned.

"Are we taking this to the roof or watching a movie?" Tyler asked from the couch, holding down Jessica's hands. She retaliated by tickling him wherever she could reach.

"Outside would be awesome," I chimed in. It was cool, but not yet freezing.

"That roof makes me _so_ jelly," Lauren chimed in. I had to look away before rolling my eyes out of my head.

"Well, I'm going to go change first, then I'll help carry things up the stairs."

"Okay," Angela agreed.

I went down the short hall to my room and closed and locked the door. It wasn't that I didn't trust my roommates, but I felt more comfortable with the door locked when we had guests and I was going to be naked. I tightened the messy bun in my hair and stepped into the bathroom, running the shower for a minute before jumping in. I thought again of Edward and how I thought I'd smelled him out there in the forest. It was crazy, I knew. He was all the way in Denali, Alaska.

I finished quickly and struggled to pull on clean clothes. Everything wanted to stick to my damp skin, but I finally managed. It would have to be sweats, because the sun was going down and we were heading up to the rooftop terrace. It was a communal area, but a really cool feature of the building. There were firepits and benches with outdoor pillows.

The sound of my phone chirping caught my attention. I picked it up from the dresser where I'd left it before my shower and looked at the screen. Staring at the words, I sank down on the edge of my bed.

 _Unknown~_ _I'll see you soon. I promise._

I swiped the screen to unlock it, my fingers hovering over the screen.

 _Me~ I_ _'m going to hold you to it._

 _Unknown~_ _Shaking up the council to make life better for you and all Quileutes. I'm breaking Carlisle's rule of not communicating until it's settled._

I smiled, blinking back tears.

 _Me~_ _I love you_

 _Unknown~_ _I love you more._

I saved the number quickly and stepped back into my sneakers, heading to the kitchen. Lauren was coming in the front door empty handed, so she must have run something up.

"What's left to take?" I asked.

"Oh, um, they've already brought up the salad you made earlier and the flatbread Ang and I made. Jess bought stuff for s'mores, so that bag and the kabob sticks need to go. I was going to grab some bottled water to bring up."

"Why don't we trade?" I offered, then amended at her haughty look. "Because you've already made a run and I haven't." Not because I was stronger than her, because it annoyed her that I was.

"Okay," she said slowly. I hefted the case of water easily, and she grabbed the grocery bag and the sticks.

There were others from the building up there when Lauren and I arrived. Lee and Austin lived below us; Katie lived down the hall, and she'd brought her boyfriend Eric. Lauren dropped her items near the firepit our group was seated around, so I brought the water over and set it down. I noticed that Ben was tracking Angela's every move, which was cute. The view of the city was amazing, and I enjoyed eating a dinner with my friends that we'd made together.

As I looked out over the dark night sky, I wondered what Edward was doing, if he was still in Alaska or if he was in La Push. Then Jess squealed as Tyler grabbed her around the waist, and my attention went back to the group, especially as the marshmallows and chocolate came out.

Sunday was quiet, though I was aware that Jess had Tyler locked up in her bedroom. Angela and Ben made a lunch date, so as long as I pretended my other roommate was playing Scrabble, I could be lazy. I finally couldn't resist any longer, and dialed the number Edward had sent me the text from.

"Hello, Bella." His smooth, deep voice filled me with warmth.

"Hi." I suddenly didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing this lovely Sunday?"

"Nothing, really. I have everything ready for my classes and I'm pretty much alone until dinner."

"Where are your roommates?" he questioned.

"One is here with her new boyfriend, and the other is out to lunch with _her_ new boyfriend." I smiled, because I really was happy for them.

"Ah." I could picture the way he would nod his head as he said that. "I have one or two more things to complete, and then I will fulfill my promise to you."

"I feel better knowing you haven't been banished for eternity," I admitted.

He laughed, a rich, honeyed sound. "As if they could keep me from my mate for such a time."

My face split with a huge grin. "The way you say mate sounds perfect. I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you more than my own life. I will see you before you know that the time has passed."

"Good."

I heard some commotion in the background, followed by a less than tolerant sigh. "I must go. Goodbye for now."

"Okay, bye."

I lounged around my bedroom reading for the rest of the afternoon, finally venturing to the kitchen for food, only to rush back when I heard the telltale sounds of a man enjoying himself. I giggled at my absurdity; it wasn't like they were catching me eavesdropping. We were all home for the evening, so we made dinner again and finally watched the movie Tyler had picked.

My first day of classes verged on boring. I'd chosen physics as my major, and I hated some of the courses I had to focus on, such as complex math. Even though I was good at it, it didn't hold my attention. Unfortunately, we spent most of each class going over our syllabus and introducing ourselves. Thankfully, some professors didn't care about the introductions and jumped right into a lecture. Finally, it was my late afternoon quantum mechanics class, one I hoped would be a favorite. As I walked in the door of the huge white room I felt a buzzing in my skull, so fierce that my jaw ached with it. Confused, I sat heavily in a seat near the door to compose myself. It was there, running just under my skin, that urge to shift, to _protect_ , to _defend_. I took a deep breath, but all I caught was the scent of perfume and cologne, sweat, and athletic gear from a guy near me that apparently played basketball right before class.

I clamped down my shivering muscles, focused sharply on my trembling fingers. I'd let Angela paint my nails a shocking shade of green Saturday; I stared at them to force myself to focus. If I couldn't gain control, I'd have to leave the room. Which might not be a bad thing, if I needed to investigate what was causing this reaction. I would know the cause of that feeling of intuition anywhere, the one that said _danger_ and _fear_.

 _Vampire_.

* * *

 **Uh oh.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, if you're in my facebook group, you saw that I accidentally shared the next chapter's teaser instead of today's. _Sigh_. Clearly, I need coffee intravenously.**

 **This chapter also runs concurrent with the previous one.**

* * *

 _Time does not puncture every moment_

 _Sometimes pieces of it get trapped inside you_

 _And they become the memories that won't let go of your soul_

 _And these memories are the ones that haunt you_

 _The ones that hurt your heart_

 _The ones that tangle up your mind_

 _The ones that make you want to go_

 _back in time to where it all began and tell her_

 _that you've spent a lifetime without her_

 _And because of it_

 _Life has no meaning_

 _~ Jonny Ox_

* * *

 **EPOV**

I had finally convinced Carlisle to speak to the other Quileutes, the ones that were not on the council. After some research on Bella and her ancestry I had discovered that Jacob Black was the direct descendant of two ancient families, and therefore, the rightful chief. I urged Carlisle to persuade the others to hold an emergency vote as outlined in their ancient laws as a possibility and sometimes a necessity. They unanimously chose Jacob as their chief, ousting Sam, the elderly Quil, and Jacob's father William, proving that many of the pack were tired of Sam's reign. Sam had only disgraced himself more by stalking Emily Young once she moved to the La Push reservation, and Leah had broken their engagement as a result. Emily wanted nothing to do with Sam, as well, leaving him to his own devices.

My family drafted a new treaty to offer at the first council meeting of the new members; Carlisle was adamant that being able to swear that I had been incommunicado with Bella would appease the elders and ease the transition. The new contract was more mutually beneficial and much less combative. I came back home to attend the meeting, observing Sue and Harry Clearwater as they helped Jacob to learn the ins and outs of running a meeting. They were friendly and warm, helpful, and fully involved in the betterment of their community. It would be a welcome change to have members that cared about their people as a whole, and not merely holding a position of power. They were happy to help me find the oldest records of the tribe, the bits I hadn't been able to find online. I had information on Bella that I wanted to confirm.

I discovered that more young men were becoming wolves, which was confounding. Quil, the youngest, Embry, Collin, and Brady were on the list. Jacob had spoken to them much the way Bella had spoken to him; I heard him replaying their conversation in his mind, and found that I _could_ love her more. Jacob had also been spending time with Leah, giving her someone to vent to and a shoulder on which to lean. I found it fascinating, because he admired her strength as an attractive woman, while she looked upon him as a companion and nothing more. Not wishing to meddle, I refrained from telling either of them what I had heard in their thoughts.

I learned much in the few days that the Quileutes allowed my family to be in their village. Having the ability to read their minds gave me a deeper insight into Bella's daily life before she left. Unfortunately, it served as a constant reminder that she and I were far separated, when I longed to envelop her in my arms and tell her of all that we had accomplished to mend the issues within the tribe. However, I was a man of some patience, and I knew we had mere days left before she and I could be happy together. It didn't stop the nagging ache in my chest where my heart should beat, or the loneliness that struck at the end of the day when the others retreated to their bedrooms and all of my thoughts came crashing back down on me. So I finally caved and got in touch with her by phone.

The leaves had changed from emerald to ocher to russet, and the pace of the wind quickened since I was last here. On my second day with the council, I became aware of impending trouble. It seemed that Sam had become entirely disillusioned and recruited a handful of the wolves to attempt to stage a coup against the council and 'dispose of the filthy, stinking leeches.' Their thoughts were erratic and volatile and included taking out their own brothers if they stood in their way. I knew it was time for my family to retreat back to their own home in order to let the tribe figure out where they wanted to go onward from there. I shared with Jacob what I had learned, not letting it slip that I 'heard' it in their heads, and then _finally_ I was able to turn my full attention to Seattle.

My family kept a house in a suburb of Seattle, the same neighborhood where I'd gotten Bella an apartment. I smelled her everywhere, _felt_ her as the reification of life pulsing through my veins. My very bones shivered with the need to reconnect and claim Bella as mine; my mate, my imprint, the largest portion of my soul. I located her scent in the park, and I discerned that she ran there often. Her wolf had a parallel and distinct scent that I enjoyed almost as much as the natural embodiment of Bella. I favored a large boulder to sit on and breathe her essence in and out of my lungs, urging the particles to lodge themselves in my tissues. I'd hoped to catch a glimpse of her, but I knew that I was merely taunting myself. I settled on speaking to her on the phone, but I wanted to explain what I had been doing in person. After all, I only had one last task before we could reunite, and I intended to complete it post-haste.

And so I found myself on a Monday afternoon in the college that contained the love of my existence, searching for the cadence of her heartbeat to soothe my soul. I was signed up in all of her classes, after hacking into the college's system yesterday to find her schedule. I lined mine up with hers, and provided all of my own forged documents while I was at it, before backing out of the admissions program undetected. I'd been in the physical office that morning to receive a student identification card, and now I was finished with my shenanigans.

The classroom was a large lecture hall with multiple doorways. The area as a whole was redolent with my Bella, and my eager and sharp sight narrowed in on her form sitting in a chair across the room. I carefully picked my way through the throng of humans, pushing aside their odors and simply focusing on my mate. A thousand different possibilities ran through my mind in an instant—a thousand different ways to touch her. The tip of my finger tracing the shape of her lips. My palm cupping under her chin. Pulling the clip from her hair and letting it spill out across my hand. My arms winding around her waist, holding her against the length of my body.

I frowned as I drew near, for her heart rate was spiked, and I sensed the panic as it vibrated off her body in waves. I circled in order to approach her head on, and extended my hand as her head snapped up.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." I gave her my lopsided smile.

Dark, shining eyes grew wide as she stared at me, her mouth open and jaw slack. Tremulous words hovered on the tip of her tongue, but I heard nothing concrete. Finally, she pushed down on the table in front of her and slowly stood, and I took in her long mahogany hair swept back in a plastic clip, the cable knit sweater the color of the sea, and tight jeans molded to her legs. I wanted to steal her from the school and run with her far and fast, before devouring her in one bite.

"E-Edward?" she finally whispered, and I feared she assumed me an apparition.

I took a step forward, and her pupils dilated. "Truly, I am here."

She inhaled sharply before her legs gave out and she was forced to sink back in her chair. I chuckled and moved behind her to take the seat next to her. I rested my hand on the table, palm up, as she swiveled toward me and stared into my eyes. When her small, smooth hand slid into mine, I exhaled the breath I had not realized I was holding.

 _Home_.

"Oh, my God, you weren't kidding when you said _soon_ ," she uttered, her voice still dropped to a low octave. I tentatively touched her minky hair, running my fingers through the ends. Her eyes slipped closed, and she heaved a contented sigh.

"A lifetime has passed since I last looked upon you, and you have only grown more exquisite. My existence has been a void without you by my side."

"I missed you," she breathed, opening her eyes. They burned into mine. "So much." Her simple words meant more to me than any voiced since the beginning of time—with the exception of when she first declared her love.

"I will be here, as long as you will have me," I vowed.

"Don't ever leave me again," she said fiercely, grabbing the front of my shirt in her fists. "I mean it."

With that utterance, my soul was more than complete. "I swear it." I cradled her hands in my own.

She smiled. "You'll love the apartment." Her smile grew, and I wondered of what she thought.

"Do you truly want me there? I have a place—"

" _Edward_. We've been apart for months. I couldn't bear it if you stayed anywhere else. I'm seriously considering ditching this class."

"I would normally agree, but you like school." I could think of so many ways to pass the time that did not include these four walls or such a crowd.

"I love it here," she agreed. "I love you more."

"As I love you, sweet Bella." I cast my gaze over her face, reading her expression. The fire in her eyes spread to me and caught inside my belly, igniting the inferno. "We should leave."

With great haste, I grabbed her bag and her hand, and walked at slightly more than a normal human pace toward the exit. She threw me her truck keys as we maneuvered through the shadows of the buildings to the parking lot, until we were stalled by the sunlight. I dropped her backpack and pushed her against the brick wall, resting my palms on either side of her head. Leaning into her lissome body and inhaling along the skin of her throat, I rested my temple to hers. I groaned at the sensations swirling in my head; the scent of her arousal, her quickening heartbeat, and when I opened my mouth I could _taste_ her on the air.

"I cannot resist your allure, Bella-mine."

"I'm not trying to start something that can't be finished here, but _fuck_ do you look amazing. You smell _so good_ , and I want to take you so deep inside me we'll never forget what it feels like to be complete."

Christ, she was truly going to be the end of my eternity. No longer able to resist, I pulled away from her hair and touched my lips to hers. Lights exploded behind my closed eyelids, and I absorbed the whimper that shot up her throat. Her hands twisted in my hair, pulling in the way that always managed to ratchet up my lust. My tongue invaded her mouth the way she invaded my senses, and I stroked along her tongue until she gasped against my mouth.

"Air. I need air, or I would never stop kissing you." Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed. I smelled the blood that rose to the surface of her skin and realized that I had missed all aspects of my Bella.

"Let us try again to leave." I glanced over my shoulder and deemed the sky cloudy enough. No matter how engrossed I became in my mate, I must remember to keep my nature a secret. Together, we dashed to her vehicle, and I threw her bag in the floorboard on her side before closing her door. I jogged to the driver's side and slid in, glancing at her jubilant expression before backing out of the parking space.

I knew the way to her home, but asked for directions out of courtesy. She assured me no one else was home at that time of day, and showed me her assigned parking for the building. Hand in hand, we headed to the complex's front doors. I was looking at the key ring in my hand when I heard her gasp.

"Edward!"

Focusing on her, I found her looking not at me, but at the ground. There, curled up on the mat, was a tiny ball of white and grey fluff. I frowned as Bella bent and scooped up the furball. "Bella."

"Oh, look at how adorable he is! I want to keep him, what do you think?" The expression on her face was enough to sway my original opinion of a wolf and a vampire owning a cat.

"Of course, baby. It is an excellent idea." I squashed the desire for her that had barely dimmed, realizing that I was currently out of luck.

* * *

 **Anyone that can tell me the exact quote I used from Midnight Sun gets a sneak peek of next week's chapter! (It's not his introduction, either, although that's in MS.)**

 **And yeah, the cat's a cockblocker. To make it up to you, there's two lemons next time. But the adorable little guy is up on the blog!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the Midnight Sun quote from the last chapter:** ' _A thousand different possibilities ran through my mind in an instant—a thousand different ways to touch her. The tip of my finger tracing the shape of her lips. My palm cupping under her chin. Pulling the clip from her hair and letting it spill out across my hand. My arms winding around her waist, holding her against the length of my body.'_

* * *

 _The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth,_

 _the feeling of her skin, seemed to have_

 _got inside him, or into the air all_

 _around him._

 _She had become_

 _a physical_

 _necessity._

 _~ George Orwell_

* * *

The pet store Bella dragged me to was nearly unbearable. I do not believe it occurred to her that such a place is akin to a snack bar for a vampire who drinks only animal blood. She gathered food, dishes, litter and pan, collar, toys, and a fluffy blue bed after a second confirmation that it was, indeed, a male.

"I want to name him Frank."

It was fortunate that vampires have infinite patience. "Frank?" I murmured as I paid the cashier. I had insisted, and she was too busy cooing at the kitten to argue.

She stroked the beautiful grey fur on the top of the little guy's head. "Yes. Just look at these blue eyes."

Finally, something I understood. "Ah, ol' Blue Eyes?"

She beamed up at me. "Yep."

Truly, she was stunning. Lines of happiness creased the corners of her eyes, and a dimple appeared in each cheek as she smiled so widely. Her eyes were bright and happy, and she laid her cheek on my arm briefly. The kitten scrambled up her opposite shoulder, and I watched Bella trying to extract him from her hair.

"He senses what I am," I breathed into her ear.

Dislodging him from her hair, she stepped away from me and looked up into my eyes. "I hadn't thought of that." She looked back at the furry mass. "It's okay, Frank. Good kitty," she cooed, stroking his head again.

We left, Bella holding the kitten in her lap on the way back as she did on the way to the store. She let us into her apartment when we arrived, and I placed her bounty on the breakfast bar.

"What will you do if one of your roommates is allergic?"

She stopped petting Frank and looked up at me. "Angela has a cat at home, and Jess said she had always wanted one when we were discussing pets. I'm more worried how he'll react to you."

"Well, we are natural predators, and animals sense that. He is likely to hide and not want to be in the same room as I."

"Crap," she sighed, sinking down on the sofa. "Here goes nothing."

Bella placed the kitten on the rug, and after a brief sniff at the carpet, he streaked out of the room and out of sight.

"I better make sure the girls' doors are closed," she said sheepishly.

I turned to the bags of cat goodies and set about opening the food and pouring some into one dish, adding water to the other. Bella joined me and opened the bag of litter, tipping some into the litter pan before looking around the space in general.

"Where am I going to put all this?" she wondered out loud.

"Is there room in your bathroom or your closet?" I knew from the floor plans I'd studied before deciding, that there was a stackable washer and dryer in a hall closet, meaning no laundry room.

"There's a closet in the bathroom. I'll leave the door open and put the litter in there. The dish can go in the corner of my room." She bit her lip. "Do you think Ang and Jess will be mad at me?"

I set down what I had in my hands and pulled her to me, wrapping her up in my arms and kissing the top of her head. "It was rather impulsive of you, but no one can fault you for your compassionate nature."

Her hands rubbed over my back, and I found the desire returning in a rush up my spine. I took her face in my hands, cradling it gently, and brought my head down to kiss her.

Time was nonexistent as our lips melded to each other, moving together, retreating and returning. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned, my grip on her tightening. Her hands slipped down, and she grabbed my ass to pull me harder against her body. I could feel the heat radiating from her body to mine, especially at her core. I needed to claim her, I needed to make her mine, or the monster deep inside me would snap.

"Bella," I gritted out against her mouth. "Which bedroom is yours?"

She broke away from my mouth, her lips swollen, her eyes shining, and her hair disheveled. My desire rose further. Taking my hand in hers, she turned and led me out of the living room. I followed her into her room, remembering the instructions I gave the decorator about light and airy and natural. It suited her very well, but those thoughts were secondary to what I wanted in that moment.

"Bella," I said her name again, my voice guttural.

She faced me, rising on her toes to kiss me again. "Edward," she whispered. "Why are we still dressed?"

I chuckled at her matching impatience and yanked my hooded sweatshirt over my head. Her eyes tracked my every move, and I pulled my white t-shirt off next. I kicked out of my shoes before my hands went to the button on my jeans, and she watched me as though it was the most riveting sight. I realized she was still completely dressed as I slid my pants down my legs, so I reached for her to remedy the situation.

"Too many layers, love." I pulled her sweater over her head, dropping it behind her, and my hands went to her breasts like they were drawn in by a magnet. Bella's head went back as I caressed her through the fabric covering her, exposing her throat and her pulse. I leaned in and placed my lips on her neck while I toyed with the cups of her bra. Her breath panted out as I scraped my teeth along the point that showed how fast her heart beat for me.

My hands soon roamed down to her pants, and I unfastened them while she toed her shoes off. When we were in nothing but our undergarments, I drew her down on the bed with me. Cradling her like a delicate flower, I resumed kissing her for her pleasure and my own. Her hips moved with mine, grinding her pelvis against my own until I was seeing stars behind my lids. I needed to be buried inside her, despite how enjoyable the foreplay was.

Removing the last vestiges of our clothing, I stroked Bella until she cried out, her scent coating my tongue. I breathed her in, feeling the bond that held us together strengthen and solidify. Moving gently, I hovered over her naked body and looked down at her beautiful face. Tears hovered at the corners of her eyes, and I kissed them away.

"Moments such as this will remain in my memory for eternity, my Bella. No one's _ever_ loved _anyone_ as much as I love you."

She smiled up at me. "I can think of one exception."

Nothing could compare to sinking into her warmth, to being completely connected to my mate in every way possible. She hissed as I filled her, and I could not move slowly, no matter how I tried. With such a frenzied pace, I moved my hands to assist Bella with her pleasure. It was of utmost importance that she receive fulfillment as well as I.

"Just like that, Edward. Please, _please_!"

I knew from her begging that she was almost complete, and so I let myself go. The feeling of her muscles as they tightened around me were enough to send me hurtling over the edge, with Bella along for the ride.

I felt the odd need to regain my breath, and buried my head in the crook of Bella's neck to recenter myself. I breathed in her unique scent as I rested against her curves; it grounded me, welcomed me home. We were complete again.

"Edward," she murmured as her fingers traced up and down my sides. "I love you."

I smiled into her skin. "I love you, as well."

"It's my turn to make dinner. Can we talk until my roommates come home?"

I knew to what she was referring. "Yes, of course. I believe I would enjoy a shower first. Do you wish to join me?"

I pulled away to look into her face, and I laughed at the mischief in her expression.

"Yes, _of course_."

She pushed me off her body and raced to the bathroom, laughing the entire way. I allowed her to reach the shower before I rose, knowing that if I moved at vampire speed she would never win. She turned the water on quite hot, and I stepped inside the shower stall behind her. I took my time reaching around her for the soap, pressing the length of my body against hers. I lathered the body wash in my hands, deeply inhaling the scent that was most closely associated with my mate, and slowly, slowly, washed every inch of her skin. Bella was breathing with some difficulty by the time I spun her to rinse off the fragrant suds.

As I slipped my hands down her abdomen to the juncture of her thighs, an idea formed. I picked her up by the waist and lifted her high, bracing her against the tiles as I buried my face in her pussy. Her hands went to the ceiling to steady herself, and her cries echoed off the walls. Her taste permeated my senses, and I realized I was already hard as a rock again. I flattened my tongue to run it up her opening before flicking at her clit with the tip. She soon shattered, her hands grasping my hair as her hips left the wall to buck on my face.

I shifted my grip, sliding her down my body until she sank onto my cock. Every time felt brand new, and I savored the sensations as she cried out repeatedly.

"Edward," she mewled. "What did I ever do without you?"

"Touch yourself?" I guessed, my mouth pressed to her ear.

Bella laughed and then moaned as I sped up the movement of my hips until she clamped down onto me, coming again. I allowed my body to follow hers before finally releasing my tight hold.

"Now we can add shower sex to the list of things to do often," she commented breathlessly.

Indeed.

* * *

 **Some pretty shocking revelations are coming in the next chapter- the identity of one portion of Bella's family tree. But first, her roommates meet Edward.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love how much you all like the idea of Frank!**

* * *

 _Sometimes, I think of the sun and the moon_

 _as lovers who rarely meet, always chase,_

 _and almost always miss one another._

 _But once in awhile, they do catch up._

 _And they kiss,_

 _and the world stares in awe_

 _of their eclipse._

 _~ Anonymous_

* * *

 **BPOV**

My damp hair was pulled into a ponytail that trailed down my back as I stood in the kitchen perusing the contents of the refrigerator. I had an idea of what to make, so I dug out the ingredients from the fridge and then the pantry. Edward sat at the counter, and it felt completely natural to have him in this apartment.

To say that I was ecstatic about his arrival would be an understatement, for sure. I'd tried to keep faith that we wouldn't be separated for long, but without his presence to ground me, I'd felt adrift. But now he was here, and he was in all of my classes. Better, he'd made so many improvements for the Quileutes that I was eager to hear about them.

"I began by contemplating how you came to be found. I searched the records for the year you arrived at the reservation, and then I started tracing the bloodlines. I realized quickly that Sam is not the true Alpha, as his blood line splits. Jacob Black has the true line to make him the Alpha and therefore the chief, passed down directly from both of his grandfathers, and his great-grandfathers, and so on. William would have been chief, but he never phased."

"Probably due to his health," I commented as I set a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement. "Diabetes. We were not living in Forks in William's youth, and so he had no need to phase."

I nodded. "So Jake is chief now? How is he doing with that? For that matter, how is Billy doing with that?"

"Billy is not happy, according to his thoughts. He has a nasty point of view when it comes to the vampires, as well as you." He growled, and I raised an eyebrow. "I have heard the replay of his conversation with Carlisle in their thoughts. Billy feels quite justified in evicting you."

"Oh." I thought about that, remembering that he had never been friendly to me.

"Regardless, your parents have volunteered to help Jake, and we have agreed on a new treaty. There are no boundary lines anymore; the only true caveat is that we not feed from humans, and they treat us with respect in return."

"Wow," I commented.

"That is not the half of it. Your water is boiling," he pointed out.

"Shit." I added salt before dumping in the pasta. I drizzled some oil in the skillet and set it to medium before turning my attention back to Edward.

"I found the decree in your ancient tomes that states that nobody can harm the object of a Quileute's imprinting. They are not to be separated, and the Alpha's command cannot have a direct effect when in reference to the imprintee or imprintor. There have only been word-of-mouth mentions of imprinting for years, and it has remained a rare occurrence."

"That's actually fascinating." I added a large bunch of spinach to the skillet of hot oil and seasoned it before stirring my pasta.

"It's riveting to watch you cook, Bella."

"Now don't go using that sexy voice on me, Edward. People are due to start coming home at any minute." He flashed a grin and stood, leaning over the counter to kiss me.

It was a bit of a stretch, but it was how my roommates found us. Jessica opened the door and Angela followed her in, the both of them stopping mid-chatter to stare. Edward broke away from me to turn his attention to my friends, and I flushed as I turned to tend to dinner. I added a can of fire roasted tomatoes to the spinach and turned off the burner. Carefully, I added the pasta and a bit of its water to the skillet, standing back while it steamed.

"It is lovely to meet you, Jessica. Angela. Bella has told me so much about you both." Yeah, he could totally charm the devil himself.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, you were totally holding out on us!" Angela hissed as she came around the island to me.

"Can we just drop it, maybe?" I begged. "Dinner is ready."

"Yay! I love it when Bella cooks," Jess enthused.

At least she was easily distracted. I got the parmesan out of the fridge and added some to each bowl before I served them. Edward insisted quietly that I make him some, and he would deal with the pretenses of eating. I did _not_ want to know what that entailed.

Dinner was incredibly fun. I could feel the changes that happiness brought to my face. I'd been content before, but now I was complete, excited, stress-free, and happier than I could ever remember being.

"Um, I found a kitten out in front of the apartment earlier. I kind of kept him," I admitted sheepishly to my friends.

"Is that why our doors were closed?" Angela asked, and I nodded. "It doesn't bother me, but I haven't seen it anywhere."

"I believe I frighten the poor furry babe. Perhaps men make it skittish?" Edward suggested. He took a bite of pasta and, to his credit, didn't frown over whatever real food tasted like to him.

"Ooh, I want to hold it!" Jess squealed. "I'll go hunting after dinner. Is it cute?"

"Of course," I laughed. "He's so tiny; grey and white with blue eyes, so I named him Frank."

"Like Sinatra?" Angela asked. I knew she'd get it before Jess.

"Yep."

"At least they're low maintenance," Angela mused. "Good for when we're all at school."

"What's your major, Edward?" Jessica asked him.

He grinned at me, and his ocher eyes shined. "Physics."

Angela raised a brow. "What a coincidence, that's Bella's major." Her major was clinical psychology.

"I've chosen a double major in astronomy, which means I'll be in school forever. He's looking at going into medical research."

"My father is a physician in our hometown. He is pleased that I wish to study and work in his field," Edward said.

Angela was looking back and forth between the two of us. "Ang?" I questioned. "There's no tennis match. What's up?"

She hesitated a moment. "I've never seen you this… glowy and exuberant." She reached over and picked up my closest hand, and I blushed at her words. "It's like—you seemed happy before, don't get me wrong. I just didn't realize how small that emotion was compared to this. You're radiating happiness. It's such a sight to see." She looked a tad embarrassed when she was finished, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks, the grin that couldn't be quelled.

"I am _immensely_ happy. I wanted to go to a big university and make new friends and explore a big city, but I wanted all of that _with_ Edward." I looked over at him, and he had a dopey expression on his face that probably matched mine.

Jessica made a choking sound. "How are the rest of us expected to find true love now, knowing that _this_ is what it's supposed to look like?"

Edward spoke up. "Love is different for everyone, Jessica. My siblings and their spouses each show their happiness in varying manners. My sister Alice is quiet and devoted in her love, needing nothing more than a deep look into her husband's eyes to convey her feelings. My brother Emmett, on the other hand, he is boisterous and showy, and my sister-in-law eats up the attention."

Jessica stared intently into Edward's eyes, and I feared she was mesmerized. "Uh huh," she mumbled. He merely broke the connection to look back at me and wink.

Edward offered to do the dishes after dinner, and the girls and I stood outside on the balcony staring out at the city lights.

"I'm incredibly happy for you, Bella," Angela said quietly.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Me, too. How's Ben?"

She smiled wider. "He's great. We have a date on Friday night." Now she blushed.

"Yay!" I enthused.

Jess laughed. "Well, Tyler is coming over later and looking to score, so I guess I can't be jealous of either of you."

"Just try to remember your room is right next to mine," Angela begged. I laughed.

Edward and I cuddled on the couch while the girls went off to their rooms. The television was on, but I wasn't watching it. Edward was staring at me, so I doubt he cared what was on.

"I have found a few entries in the old books that might refer to your parents," Edward said quietly, tracing a finger down the side of my neck.

I looked up into his face. The love in his eyes made my breath catch. "Really?" I murmured.

"Mmm. Quil Ateara the third—"

"The one on the council?" I interrupted.

"The one that _was_ on the council," he corrected. "Yes. He was married to Molly Swan, but he had a son with a woman that was not his wife. There is mention of the birth, without a name for the baby or the mother. He did not leave his wife, and apparently this information was buried even after she died of illness. Nobody that I conversed with knew anything of this dalliance. However, none of the family trees account for an unknown female around the time you would have been born."

I stared at him for several seconds, trying to process this information. "So you think my dad is the unknown male? So Quil the third is-is my _grandfather_? And Seth's friend Quil is my cousin?" _I have family_?

"I believe it to be so, yes. You would also technically be Jacob's cousin."

"Holy shit."

There was a knock on the door, and Jess came flying out of her bedroom to open it, revealing Tyler. Introductions had to be made, and I knew I'd have to put off my revelations for now.

* * *

 **Poor Edward having to deal with the human façade. Looks like he's on dishes indefinitely.**

 **So, there's a family tree on the blog, and I'll put it on FB as well. You'll have to zoom in to read it. It won't be of much help yet, but it might clarify some details. Quil III really was married to Molly Swan in canon Twilight, the rest I took liberties with.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A little more information, but mostly fluff as these two reconnect.**

* * *

 _Like an endless fire burning_

 _Like a hope that fuels the light_

 _Like the hands that simply hold you_

 _When words can't make you right_

 _Like the first time that I met you_

 _I fell so hard so fast_

 _Like the montage in a movie_

 _Mmm, the way you move me_

 _I wanna move you like that_

 _~Kelly Clarkson, Move You_

* * *

After Tyler and Jessica went off to her room, I suggested to Edward that we do the same. It wasn't very late yet, and I had so many questions still burning to be asked. First, I searched in the closet and under the bed until I found Frank hiding in one of my shoes. He let me pick him up and show him his dish, and I spent a few minutes on the floor petting him while Edward stayed in my desk chair. Once I felt like the kitten wasn't being neglected, I moved to the bed and invited Edward to join me.

"Start at the beginning. When you were told to leave, what happened from there?" I sat near the head of the bed and tucked my feet under myself. Edward sat in the middle and took one of my hands in his, tracing patterns on my skin with his thumb.

"Carlisle confiscated my cell phone and insisted that I not make contact. He swore that he would fix things so that we could be happy again, as long as I followed his plans. He tried to speak to William, to Sam, and even Quil. None of them cared that you and I had been separated; they were determined to evict you from their lands. I spent my time in Alaska with another vegetarian family, one that we consider cousins. It was mostly boring, though they tried to humor me with games and movies. I came here a few days ago, because I could not bear remaining so ill-informed of your well-being. I had purchased a new phone in Alaska to communicate with my family, and I dearly needed to contact you. So I did," he said as he leaned in toward me and brushed his fingers down my cheek. "Though it had been forbidden, I could not spend one more day without you."

"How did you wind up in La Push?" I asked, leaning my face into his palm.

"I was thinking how you are such an anomaly, that I do not believe you are a mere normal human, so to speak. I compared the differences and similarities to you and the other shapeshifters in the tribe. I began doing research on the internet, and I started with births around your assumed age. I found nothing in the Quileute records for you, but I discovered that Jacob is the descendant of not only the Blacks, but also the Atearas. These are two of the three lines that come directly from Taha Aki, the first to ever shift into a wolf in the tribe's history, whereas Samuel's bloodline was split. The other information I sought had to come from the handwritten books kept in a locked location that is only accessed by the tribal council. So as I said, this is where I found that there was a baby boy that was covered up. It appears that Quil had his affair while his wife was sick, and the tribe leader at the time was Ephraim Black. He would not allow the child to be acknowledged, because Quil had disgraced his family and his tribe. His wife went into remission, they spent several years together before she gave birth to Quil the fourth, and then she became ill again. There are minimal records of the boy's birth, which I found when I went to La Push."

I tried to wrap my head around the idea that I was actually Quileute in some part, much less that Quil was my grandfather and had treated me with such disdain. I was related to almost all of them; had it mattered in the end? _Only to the Clearwaters_.

"What else did you learn?" I murmured as his hands started to roam over my exposed skin.

"Unfortunately, it appears that Sam is going to rebel against Jacob. Our parents have promised to keep an eye on the situation. I have also asked my family to look further into the circumstances surrounding the car accident. Were there disappearances documented in another state? Why did the newspaper clippings not have names included? What happened to your parents, and are there myths and legends surrounding the major seismic shifts, the type that split open the earth?"

"So we have to wait and see, don't we?" I asked. I practically purred as he stroked his hands down my arms to my hands and back again. "They _do_ know you're here, don't they? I don't want them mad at me."

"They know, and what's more, they approve. They wish for you and I to be happy."

"And are you happy?" I murmured as he lowered his head to mine.

"I am ecstatic," he breathed out against my lips, right before he devoured them.

It was a slow, methodical kiss, one where Edward took his time with his hands in my hair and his mouth moving with mine. My fingertips tingled as I ran them over his smooth, hard skin. I shifted forward until I was straddling him, my hands framing his face as I loomed over him.

Finally, he broke away and I gasped in several breaths. "The first time you allowed me to worship your body was the anniversary of the day I was born as a human. I wish for you to know that nothing will ever compare to the gift you freely gave."

Edward's golden eyes blazed as though they had been forged in fire. My heart swelled at his admission. "God, I love you so much. I'm the one that was given a gift the day I met you." I leaned down to kiss him again, amazed at the hardness under my lap and the need flowing through me again.

"Bella, you should really get some sleep," Edward murmured as he pulled away from my mouth only to kiss my forehead.

"I don't want to," I whispered petulantly. I might have even pouted.

"I promise not to leave your side through the night." He brushed my hair from my face as he spoke.

I smiled. "I appreciate that, because I'm looking forward to the pleasure of sharing my bed with you. But can't you feel how much I want you?" I rocked my hips.

He groaned, long and low until it sounded like a growl and made my desire burn brighter. "I want you as well, Bella. Always. But I am never willing to harm you, and you must be exhausted."

"I am, a little. But I heal quickly, and there isn't any soreness."

Edward chuckled. "You sound as though you are bargaining. I would not tell you what is right or wrong for your body, so I will acquiesce. Only, _please_ remain mindful of your need for rest."

I moved over his erection, meeting his mouth again with my own. Everything was slower this time, unhurried as he began to peel layers of clothing from my body. He kissed my shoulders, bringing feelings of tenderness before kissing my throat and causing shivers. He removed his shirt, pressing his bare chest to mine. The skin-on-skin contact caused a hiss of pleasure to escape Edward's mouth.

My mate knew how to show me in a thousand small ways how much he loved me, and yet this night was _more_. He gave me the control, and I used it to my advantage. I gave him my body and my heart, I gave him passion and adoration, and he returned every emotion tenfold. I felt treasured and powerful at the same time.

As I finally lay down next to Edward, curled into his marble side, I gazed out the window at the moon. She had been my constant companion, my wolf's lover. She had comforted me when I was alone. The moon held a special place in my soul, and I gazed lovingly at her now. If she could grant wishes, I had received mine. Everything in my life had fallen into place.

"What are you thinking about so hard instead of sleeping?" Edward's quiet voice broke through my thoughts.

"The moon. I can see her high in the sky out these windows that I feel lucky to have."

"What are you pondering in regards to the moon?"

I leaned up on one elbow to look at his angel's face. "That she has blessed me for my patience."

His smile was breathtaking. "Then she has done the same for me. I am whole again, with you by my side."

"So am I, Edward," I said as I kissed the place over his heart. Maybe it no longer beat, but it held the best parts of Edward. "So am I."

* * *

 **I'm posting the first chapter of a short story tomorrow afternoon for a Halloween treat. If you don't have me on alert, it will post around 3:30, depending on how long it takes me to load it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A little something you've all been waiting for- Bella shifting in front of Edward.**

* * *

 _Every time we have to say goodbye_

 _I'm counting down until we say hello_

 _Every touch is like the strongest drug_

 _I don't know how much longer I can go_

 _You're like that cigarette_

 _That shot of hundred proof_

 _No matter how much I get_

 _I'm always craving_

 _That feeling when we kiss_

 _The way your body moves_

 _No matter how much I get_

 _I'm always craving you_

 _~Thomas Rhett & Maren Morris, Craving you_

* * *

Edward was right about one thing; I was exhausted. We went to school together in the mornings, and he had every class with me. We ate lunch together in the cafeteria most days. Sometimes we'd hit up a nearby restaurant if we had more time between classes. Then, most afternoons I had to work at the bookstore. I enjoyed my job, really. The people, the books, the smell of a new shipment. Pulling out crisp paperbacks with smooth, unwrinkled spines or heavy hard copies of textbooks was the highlight of my shift.

Edward volunteered to do my errands while I was working. It was a good way for him to pass the time while we were separated. He went to the grocery store, the pet store, he even washed my laundry for me.

And I was still exhausted. Each night I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, without having spent any time making love to Edward. I worried that he would be offended, or even hurt, but he assured me that being with me while I slept was enough for him.

Finally, on the third weekend since he'd returned to me, I threw down my textbook and stood. Edward lifted his head from where he'd been reading as well, looking up at me curiously.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"I need to get out of here. Let's go to Ravenna Park." I nudged his shoe with my own and tried to convey with my eyes the reason. I probably just looked constipated.

"Excellent idea," he murmured as he stood.

I gathered my purse and my sweatshirt, ran my hand over Frank as he napped on my bed, and slipped on my sneakers. Edward had my truck keys in his hand as I came back into the living room. I smiled at him as I walked past to the hallway with the other two bedrooms.

"Hey, Jess?" I called from the open doorway to her room.

She stuck her head out of her bathroom, one hand holding a flat iron. "Yeah?"

I tried not to laugh, because half of her hair was smooth, while the rest was in a frizzy poof. "Edward and I are going running."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Of course he runs," she muttered bitterly. "He's perfect."

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Bambi."

"I can hear you," I laughed.

"Oh, I know!" she sang.

Chuckling, I headed back to the front door that Edward held open and out into the hall. I winked at him as I passed, knowing he heard Jess, but he merely rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until we were enclosed in the truck that I spoke about my motives. "I think one of my biggest problems is that I haven't made time for my wolf," I explained.

"That makes sense to me," he replied. "I also need to utilize the forest area."

"I can't believe you haven't just gone while I was working," I huffed. It wasn't the first time we'd had this discussion. He didn't want to be too far away from me, and the campus wasn't as close to the park as he would feel comfortable with.

"I am going now, Bella. That is what matters."

"So if I hadn't suggested this, you'd have gone hungry?" I snapped.

There was silence for several minutes. Finally, I looked at his profile as he drove; the tight set to his jaw, the narrowing of his eyes. His mouth firmly closed. _Oops_.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I just can't stand the thought of you not taking care of yourself, especially if I'm the reason for it!"

He finally spoke as he pulled into the parking lot. As he turned to me, I could see the frustration and hurt in his darkened eyes. "Yet I understood your need to make decisions regarding your health without interference from me."

He was out the door before I'd taken my next breath, and opening my door before I registered how much I'd hurt his feelings. Ever the gentleman, even when pissed at his lady.

Edward entwined his fingers with mine as we set off down the path at a brisk walk. I warred with myself over what to say; a simple apology didn't seem to be enough. We'd never really fought, hardly disagreed about anything. Maybe I'd built up a fairytale in my head and forgot to take into account real life.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Edward. I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I know that," he replied coolly.

 _Fuck, he does stone cold well._ "I didn't mean to imply that I know what's best for you, either."

"However, that is precisely what you did."

"Are you going to be a moody vampire now? 'Cause I feel like I need a heads up if I'm going to face angsty-emo-Ed."

His gaze snapped to my face, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. His hand was still relaxed in mine, but I figured he could fake that shit all day long.

"Are you poking fun at me now?" His voice was rather stiff and formal.

"Maybe?" I answered, like I wasn't sure.

Edward stopped walking, and pulled my arm so that I spun to face him. "You insulted me _and_ mocked me in the span of fifteen minutes. Impressive, Bella."

That was right about the time any genius part of my brain should have realized that vampires are scary creatures capable of untold destruction. Instead, I giggled. My free hand came up to cover my mouth, but it was too late. Edward's eyes widened before narrowing in on the hand over my mouth. He yanked my hand out of the way and pressed his lips to mine, holding my body close to his in a tight grip. Now I could understand the frustration in his eyes, the stiff way he'd held himself. A groan escaped his mouth as I tasted him, stroking my tongue into his mouth.

He broke away to speak. " _This_ is the only thing that I need, Bella. _You_." Edward dipped down again and looked me in the eyes. " _You_ sustain me, and I will feed when I must. But you will forever come first, do you understand?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded. His gaze was intense, and I tingled all over.

"Now we must move further into the woods so that you may set your spirit free."

I nodded again, taking his hand and resuming our quick pace. I did need to shift, and he needed to hunt.

In next to no time, we were at the boulder that I liked the best for a marker of where to start and finish, plus it served as a place for me to put my clothes. The trees were closer together, covered in heavy drapes of verdant moss as though they'd been dressed for the ball by their fairy godmother before being frozen back in place. There was a wide stream nearby, and I could hear its bubbly music.

"The last time I was here, I swear I felt you," I admitted.

"I felt the same, a sensation of being pulled. I smelled you and your wolf, and knew you had been here."

"Well, that explains some things." I took a deep breath and began undressing. This was the first time Edward would be witness to my shifting, and I found myself nervous.

"All will be as it should be."

I frowned at his way of speaking, but I understood his intent. I backed up until there was at least ten feet between us, then closed my eyes. I let go of Bella the human and concentrated on fur, paws, and freedom to run with the wind. I shivered as I felt the lightning course through my veins with crackling sounds. I heard the ancient whispering of native spells, and then opened my eyes to watch Edward. My skin shimmered, sparkling brighter than a disco ball, and I threw my head back seconds before I exploded into white fur.

I stood on four legs, not too much taller than Edward, and stared at him with different eyes. He watched me, tentatively at first, and as I lowered my head and moved forward, he lifted his outstretched hand until he made contact with my muzzle. I purred—I couldn't help myself—and he laughed in wonderment.

"There is a place deep inside you filled with pieces of me. A mouthful of my kiss, the tenderness of my touch. Fragments of my soul left behind for all to see. No one can truly know you, without knowing parts of me. The same is true in reverse; fire and ice. I know every deep secret and brightest truth of all your forms." He ran his hands through my fur again. "You are an exquisite creature, Bella-mine."

I huffed and dipped my head further. He melted my heart with his words.

"I believe the one thing you wanted most from me was to race, is that not correct?"

I squealed inside, which sounded like a whine from my wolf's mouth. Edward poised himself like a marathon runner at the starting block, and I stood next to him.

"3… 2… 1!" he shouted, and I heard the glee in his voice.

We took off simultaneously, and I was proud to stay head to head, so to speak. My nose was never further forward than his pumping arms, and I lost several paces as time went on. I finally conceded that he was minimally faster as my legs began to quake from exertion. I could ostensibly rest and replenish in minutes and go back to the race, but there was no need. I wanted him to feed.

I slowed to a stop and walked, finally stopping to lengthen my muscles in a stretch. Edward laughed, then darted off in the forest after some poor woodland creature. _He_ would never tire, of course.

By the time we returned to my clothes, I was feeling exuberant. I shifted easily, no complaints from the wolf as she let the woman take over. "I had a great time!" I yelled as soon as I had my voice back.

Edward laughed long and loud. "As did I."

* * *

 **There is so much information coming in the next chapter. I hope you're all ready to meet the Cullens.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Let's meet the Cullens.**

* * *

 _I believe in everything until it's disproved._

 _So I believe in fairies, the myths, the dragons._

 _It all exists, even if it's in your mind._

 _Who's to say that dreams and nightmares_

 _aren't as real as the here and now?_

 _~ John Lennon_

* * *

We were heading to Forks for the fall break from school. I was so nervous to meet the Cullens, but I was ecstatic to see my family again. They had been invited to visit for our first day back, and for Thanksgiving dinner later in the month.

I couldn't possibly describe the butterflies in my stomach over Frank, a houseful of vampires and wolves, and food that only half the attendees would partake in.

There was nothing odd about any of that, right?

 _Nah._

The drive was long, but not as bad as it could have been. I agreed we should take Edward's Volvo because it had enough room for our suitcases and for Frank's paraphernalia, including the carrier I'd bought. I wanted him to have a safe place to hide in case things got to be too much for him. He'd filled out since I first found him, and was even fluffier, if possible. He didn't run away every time Edward came into the same room as him, but it was still his reaction most of the time. I _had_ woken up a few times to find a furry ball curled up near my face, so I supposed that was progress.

As we came closer to Forks, I rolled my window down to breathe in the nostalgia. The town felt familiar, though I couldn't remember ever really being there. I'd spent my years in La Push without exploring anything but the forests outside the boundary lines, but I recognized the hardware store and the Woolworths-turned-grocery. I racked my brain, thinking I'd seen pictures online when job hunting, but in reality I hadn't seen anything but the art gallery/bookstore and a few garage apartments.

We turned off the highway onto a barely noticeable stretch of dirt driveway, and my attention shifted. Ancient trees with multi-colored leaves crowded out the sky until I felt like I was in another world where only legendary creatures roamed. I expected dinosaurs to emerge from the overgrowth, but I would settle for vampires and werewolves. A house came into sight, _the_ house, from behind the tall and straight pines surrounding it. There was an expansive, fading lawn covered in fallen leaves, and what looked like a lake past the side yard in the back, but the house dominated my view. Multi-leveled with windows to spare and decks jutting from all sides, it had faded grey siding and a deeply pitched roof. Now I pictured fairy tale beauties meandering through the grass, such as Little Bo Peep and her flock.

"Are you ready?"

I'd been so focused on the home that I missed that we'd stopped. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I grabbed Frank's cage but left the rest; we had plenty of time to get our things later. Edward took my hand as we climbed onto the porch, and I felt much more calm and centered. He opened the door and I set the cat carrier near the coat rack.

"Hello," Edward called in a normal voice.

A short female came streaking around the corner and stopped suddenly in front of me. I was prepared for Alice, but, really, how prepared can anybody be for this one? She held her arms out and I stepped into them, letting her very gently hug me. Her body felt like a tiny snowman in my arms, and I shivered.

"Oh, you _do_ smell good. Not like that awful wet dog smell."

Oh, her voice! It was just as small as her stature.

"Yes, yes, she smells fucking delicious. May I have a hug?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's reaction. The two of them hugged and turned back to me. "Not that introductions are truly necessary, but Bella, Alice. Alice, Bella."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. The others are on the back deck. We didn't want to overwhelm you."

I shrugged. "I'm not fragile. Let's go say hello."

Alice granted me a huge smile. I followed her black bob as she bounced on the balls of her feet through the living room. Everything was done in shades of grey and white, with a large sectional sofa taking up the majority of the space. There was a full wall of windows with open glass doors at the center. The ceiling soared to the second story, and I craned my neck to see the loft-like opening to the next floor up.

My attention was diverted as we stepped over the threshold and onto the polished wood of an expansive deck. There were five more vampires waiting to greet me. I located them all by name based on the verbal dossier of information Edward had given me. His mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, were in the front. His brother-in-law Jasper was next to Esme, and his sister-in-law Rosalie stood in front of his brother Emmett on the other side of Carlisle. They could be mistaken for a family in a Norman Rockwell painting if one overlooked the strange eyes and pale skin, and the fact that none were actually related.

"I hear you have a cat," Emmett piped up from behind his statuesque mate. "Did Eddie eat it on the way here?"

Somebody snickered, I think it was Jasper, and then they were all laughing. Esme came forward and asked permission to hug me, and the others greeted Edward before moving over to me. They were all quite graceful, even Emmett with his bulk. They moved seamlessly, with no jerky human movements. Nobody blinked, and only some of them appeared to breathe.

It was surreal.

And then it was Emmett's turn to greet me, and he picked me up as he hugged me. If Alice was a tiny snowman, he was a Yeti. "You have no idea the change I've seen in Edward," he said as he looked directly into my eyes after setting me down carefully. "He's almost a different man."

"It's a good thing he went to Alaska while you were separated. I probably would've drop-kicked him and his sorry ass. There's a reason his brothers call him sullen Cullen."

A little shocked at her words, I stared at Rosalie. "Well, he's not sad now. That's the product of getting some on a regular basis." I thought back to the forest, and how many trees we'd broken before making it to the parking lot. My back had been scratched up from the bark, which thankfully healed quickly, or I might have had a broody man on my hands again.

Emmett was laughing. "I knew I would like you."

I smiled in return, and even Rose's mouth quirked at the corners. Jasper came over to join us, and he radiated a feeling of warm welcome. I couldn't put my finger on how I could describe the exact feeling, I just somehow knew what he was projecting. Edward wandered over after greeting his parents, and stood behind me with his arms around my waist. He had a knack for making me feel treasured.

"You had better not run this one off, you know I will never find another," he spoke over my head.

Jasper grinned at him. "You say that as though you weren't a card carrying virgin before Bella."

"Hey, I was too. There's nothing wrong with that," I protested.

He put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Just pulling his leg, as it were."

"Bella, dear, your family is due for dinner in a few hours. Are you hungry now? I can make you a sandwich or a snack," Esme offered.

I looked over at her soft caramel waves and kind eyes. "I am a little hungry, but I can make something if you'll show me to the kitchen."

She looped her icy arm through mine and led me back through the doors. "Nonsense," she said. "It'll be fun to use the appliances."

"Um, I don't think I need anything to be cooked. Just an apple or a ham sandwich—something simple."

She gave a rather large sigh. "Oh, well. There's still dinner, which I should probably go ahead and start."

"Okay." I stopped at the threshold to the kitchen and rubbed my cold palms together. The room wasn't what I was expecting. I assumed they'd have a massive professional kitchen with top of the line appliances. Instead, it was a warm and cozy space, like a family actually spent time there eating and talking, gathered around the long table or the kitchen island. It was dark wood and stainless steel with more of the huge, uncovered windows.

Edward and Alice followed us and took seats at the island. Esme showed me the food she'd purchased for me, and I settled on an apple and some cheese. I sat on the available barstool next to the siblings, who looked like they were locked in a silent debate.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Your family should arrive in an hour and a half," Alice answered.

"Should?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Well, Alice cannot see your family, or the tribe, in the future," Edward informed me.

"But I _can_ see you, sort of like we're both underwater. So I see you greeting someone in an hour and a half," she finished in her soft voice.

"Okay. Do you know who's coming?"

Edward picked up my hand and held it on top of my thigh. "Sue, Harry, Seth, Leah, and Jacob. They have all agreed to be here, so unless one of them changes their mind, that is who we are expecting for dinner."

"I'm sure Leah didn't mean it. She still blames me in part for Sam."

"Leah is coming more because Jake is going to be here and less because of your homecoming. Let us just say she is not an avid fan of vampires."

"Great, so she hates me and you."

"Not hates," Alice interjected. "She envies you being with your mate. She's angry that Sam isn't her mate, and confused about imprinting."

"Alice, would you like to tell Bella what information we've found?" Esme asked from the stove. She was whisking in a pot, a cookbook open next to her.

"Wait, you found something?" I looked around at each of them, holding my breath.

"Yes, just the other day we stumbled upon some information. We hadn't even told Edward yet." Esme adjusted the burner under her pot. "Would you like to hear it now, or when your family arrives?"

I swallowed, gripping Edward's hand tighter. My snack was forgotten. "Now, please," I whispered.

"Your father is named Charles, and your mother is named Renée. She comes from a long line of therianthropes."

There was silence for several of my heartbeats. "I'm sorry, what is that?"

Esme stopped her movements and looked at me. "Shapeshifters not related to the tribe."

I tore my gaze from her sweet expression to meet Edward's eyes. "I… I don't know what to say."

Edward smiled. "We can locate your parents with the information my family has found."

"How do you… " I stopped when he tapped his temple. Of course; he could read her mind. "Okay, then how do you know there's anyone to be located?"

Esme set down her whisk and came closer, pressing her hands to the counter across from me. "Because we got our information through our network of friends, who informed us that your parents have been on the run since you were four."

My head swam. My birth parents were both alive. Tears pricked my eyes, and when Edward pulled me into his embrace, I burrowed in and inhaled his soothing scent. "Who would they have to run from?" I asked, turning my face from Edward's chest to look at Esme again.

"There are those that would seek to possess any individual with a special ability, a group that consider themselves the ruling power of the supernatural."

I didn't understand anything she was saying, and she sounded incredibly bitter. "Who? Who has forced my parents to abandon me all these years?"

It was Edward that answered, his tone of voice derisive.

"The Volturi."

* * *

 **I'd love to hear what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

* * *

 _Everything changes._

 _Everything is temporary,_

 _except for the sky. When you find yourself caught_

 _up in the horrors of a lifetime, look up._

 _Don't look down. That which is beneath_

 _our feet is liquid, but the sky,_

 _the sky is solid, constant, ever ready and_

 _ever hopeful that the sun will rise_

 _in the morning and the moon will rise at night._

 _They don't really set, you know._

 _They're always rising, just rising for someone else._

 _~ Amber Kizer_

* * *

I stood leaning against the railing on the back deck at the Cullen's home. My breath showed in thousands of miniscule droplets of ice every time I exhaled. The stars were magnificent pinpoints of light in a black silk sky, the moon a sliver of its usual self, barely visible. I hugged my arms and rubbed them to bring some heat to my body. It was probably time to go in, because I had truly become chilled. I only came outside for a breather from all the people in the house, but then I'd been captivated by the night sky.

My family and Jake were inside, strategizing with the Cullens. It was overwhelming to learn of my birth parents' existence and then hear that Sam is a bigger threat than they'd originally estimated. I wanted to shift, to be the fierce wolf that was capable of taking out Sam and his rebel pack. I wanted to confront Quil, the old bastard, and demand answers. His son was out there somewhere, possibly still on the run, and he'd decided we weren't important enough to help.

There was a fury running under my skin, through my veins and into my bones. I felt it vibrating, eager to cause destruction. Me and mine were at risk, and I would do _anything_ to protect them.

"Hey." The word was quiet, gentle, as was the hand to my shoulder.

"I didn't hear the door."

"I can be quite sneaky, and you appear to be preoccupied."

I tilted my head to look at Edward as he stood behind me. "It's too much to digest at once, that's all. I want to act now, but I understand that it would be reckless."

"The very last thing I want is to put you in harm's way. Though I believe you will have to join Jacob's pack if it comes to a fight, it will pain me to watch you in danger." His voice echoed the feelings he dreaded.

I sighed and watched the cloud of breath linger before drifting away. "I will fight with my pack, my family. I don't care who's taking who's side, but their own laws say that Jacob is the true Alpha, and if they can't accept that then they need to be dealt with. If they choose a fight to prove their point, I'll be there in my fur coat to show them that they're wrong."

"I love how fiercely you would protect your tribe, despite what the council did. You have integrity."

"I would protect those on the right side of the tribal laws. But it doesn't hurt _at all_ that it's Sam I'll be fighting," I growled.

Strong arms wrapped around me. "You are incredibly sexy right now." His tongue snaked out and ran along the outside of my ear.

"Yeah, well, I'm freezing and your family can probably hear you. It's time to go in," I said as gently as I could.

Edward was smiling at me when I turned, and we went inside holding hands. The conversation was still serious between Jacob and Jasper, who apparently had training as a fighter. They'd been strategizing for hours, dissecting the best way to defeat the handful of wolves that defected. The wolves left in La Push were Seth and Leah, and pre-teen Collin and Brady. They'd lost Jared, Paul, and Embry. Quil V was on the fence, but Jake thought he could sway him with the familial ties.

I looked at the two sides of my family spread around the room; Jake was standing at one end of the fireplace with Jasper across from him. Jake had a drink in his hand and kept gesturing with his glass as he spoke. Leah was sitting in the chair closest to him, her legs tucked under her, appearing to be listening intently. Seth was standing behind the couch, and Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch in front of him. The Cullens mostly stood, and I guessed it was because they didn't get tired. Esme had played a damn good hostess, and her meal was really good for someone who never cooked.

Alice was near the back doors we'd just come through. "Are you okay?" she asked me quietly, a look of understanding in her golden eyes.

"I will be," I answered, squeezing her upper arm as I moved past. It was like gripping a tree branch.

"They've almost hammered out the details for what they plan to do about the rebel pack," Edward murmured to me as we came to the loveseat. I pulled him down next to me so I could lean against him. His arm went around me instantly, holding me tightly to his side.

"Can you tell me about it later?" I asked. "There's too much in my brain right now."

"Yes, of course."

My eyes had slipped closed of their own accord when I heard my name. I opened my eyes to see Sue looking at me from her seat next to Harry. "Yeah, Mom?"

"You're going to want to find them, aren't you?" she asked softly.

There was no judgment from Sue; in a way, I knew there never would be. "Yes," I whispered, suddenly aware that the room had fallen silent.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I tried not to laugh; it was clearly a human facade, a habit. "We have friends in South America that have heard of them, and they believe they know where they are staying. They're using pseudonyms, and our friends have not yet made contact." He looked at Esme and then back to me. "We don't want anyone to spook them into running again."

"That makes sense," I mused. "But can you ask your friends to try to talk to them? Make friends or bump into them at the grocery store? Something?"

"I honestly think it will require a visit," Carlisle said.

I sat up straighter and looked around the room. Jake was watching us now, Jasper's ideas put on hold. We had the attention of the room. "Who would need to visit? I'm in school, I have a job, I can't drop everything to go to freaking South America right now." I recognized the sound of impending hysteria in my voice and took some deep breaths.

"We could go in your stead, Bella, if that's what you prefer. It would be better if you went personally, especially since they might recognize you, but it isn't a requirement," Carlisle pointed out.

Harry spoke up for the first time. "Your mother and I should go, Bella. It should wait until after the holidays, after the nonsense with Sam's pack is taken care of," he looked pointedly to Jake, "and we should take some of the Cullens with us as intermediaries."

"I agree with that idea," Edward spoke up. "Bella should stay in school and continue with her life in the event that this turns into nothing but a wild goose chase."

I nodded. "Yes. I think you're all right." I felt much lighter, more at peace. If someone could take care of this for me, I could focus on school. Exams were scheduled for the next month, and then a winter break, which was when we were planning to return to finish this council business.

"Is it safe?" Leah asked. I looked at her; it was the first peep I'd heard out of her since she arrived.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"I _mean_ , are you putting _my_ Mom and Dad at risk because you have to chase a ghost. Because nobody tells you _no_." Her legs shot out from underneath her and she stood, stalking toward me with her hands on her hips. She towered over my seated position, so I stood, too, which forced her to back up. She immediately moved forward again, inches from my face. I heard Edward's low warning growl from behind me.

"They can take care of themselves, for one thing. Dad volunteered, for another. If there was a risk, the Cullens would protect them, or not even let them go!" I all but shouted.

"Or the vampires will _eat_ the werewolves!" she shouted.

Everyone was on their feet now, Jake pulling on Leah's wrist, Edward standing sentry directly behind me. My parents circled the coffee table to stand with us.

"Leah." It was quiet, the only word needed from Sue. Her calm authority always worked on my over-the-top sister. Then I remembered that Jasper was an empath, and wondered if it was his influence I felt.

Finally Leah broke her gaze away from mine to look at our parents. "She doesn't have to have everything. You can tell her no once in awhile," she snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "Because fighting to survive in the forest alone at a young age constitutes a spoiled brat."

I heard her scoff, but she relented and sat back down. The others went back to their previous positions, and I felt the vampires in the room unclench.

"I promise you now I will defend them with my life," Carlisle assured us. I knew that already, but I wasn't sure if Leah believed him.

"It'll be interesting," Harry said. "So, what are the plans for Thanksgiving?"

It seemed that the mini-crisis was momentarily averted.

* * *

 **Awkward family time.**

 **I'm not positive when next week's chapter will post; it depends on what's going on at the time. It's most likely going to go live on Wednesday, because I'd rather be early than late.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Let me start by brightening your Wednesday with a sexy lemon. ;)**

* * *

 _It's said she's made of storm cells_

 _and a wild wolf's hungry heart,_

 _that she's learned the lightning's secret_

 _to ripping darkened skies apart._

 _The power of her presence_

 _can bring the mountains to their knees._

 _Her song is one of chaos_

 _as she stirs the angry seas._

 _But if you've met, you're none the wiser,_

 _since she is also born of light._

 _Another face amongst the crowd;_

 _the hidden hiding in plain sight._

 _Great power doesn't always come_

 _inside the forms that you'd assume,_

 _b_ _ut you would never doubt her strength_

 _when she is howling at the moon._

 _~Anonymous_

* * *

Nothing ever happened the way we expected it to. As humans—or as close as we came to being such—our subconscious made plans without always thinking of the contingencies or the deviations that could arise. I made plans, laid them out carefully, and set the worry aside. I would celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday in a week, before returning to school and completing my exams for the term. Then I would return to Forks for the winter break and tackle the problem of Sam and his pack of assholes. Sue and Harry would accompany Esme and Carlisle to South America, more specifically Brazil, and meet up with their friends that might have seen my birth parents. I was torn between my responsibilities at home and the idea of meeting my mother and father. It looked like I was Amazonia-bound in January.

The universe didn't want to make things that easy for us.

I didn't know anything about the impending ruination of my plans, however, so after all the talking and strategizing in the living room, Edward and I were finally tangled up in his bed. His bedding was warm and fluffy, and I snuggled down under the comforter as I kissed along his hard jaw. The thermostat had been turned up for me earlier in the day; despite the fact that I didn't get cold as easily as humans, I was still not comfortable with the indoor temperature with the heater off. I focused on the white column of throat in front of me, running my tongue around the area where Edward's pulse should beat. I knew it was a sensitive spot for me, so I figured it would be for him as well. His groan was my reward, along with the shifting of hands and the fingers that ran down my sides until I giggled.

"It was not funny," he whispered into my ear.

"You tickled me," I responded, trying to keep quiet and failing. Edward assured me his family had gone hunting for a few hours to give us privacy until I fell asleep, but I still worried they were close enough to hear us with their _superpowers_.

I laughed again as his hand swept over my hip bone, but it turned into a moan as he pulled down my sleep pants. I kicked my feet out to help him get them completely off, and looked up at him as he loomed over me. My shirt and his clothes were long gone, half of which were tangled in the sheets with us somewhere. Edward leaned down to kiss me, stealing my breath and my soul as he consumed everything I had to give. My tongue stroked his, his lips moved with mine, and I couldn't breathe and I didn't care. When he pulled away to kiss my forehead, I pushed on his chest until he moved to his back.

Throwing one leg over his waist, I straddled Edward and sank down over him, filling me to my core with his long, thick cock. I'd once told him it must be a vampire attribute, growing in size as the change takes over the body. I was mostly joking, but it felt as supernatural as everything else about him.

He hissed, his head pushing back into the pillow as his hands gripped my hips. His pleasure only turned up the heat flaming low in my belly, and I leaned back on my hands to change my angle. There was nothing to compare to the way he made me feel. If it was supposed to be sinful, I didn't see how; it sure felt more like our own little piece of heaven to connect, to feel like one person with my mate, my imprint. I felt the coil tightening, and then Edward was sitting up, pulling my chest to his, and thrusting into me.

My climax broke free, and I shuddered in his arms, crying out as I held him tightly against me. He continued to move, pulling my hips to meet his with a force that should have bruised me, but only prolonged my orgasm. When he shouted several cuss words and stopped moving, I dropped my head to his shoulder and tried to catch my breath.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," I murmured into his skin.

"You can rub one off on me any time, love."

I laughed. "I mean, you've been cursing like a sailor lately. Like me."

He spoke into my hair. "It also happens that your roommates use words as dirty as the horniest rogues." He kissed my head.

"They do, don't they? I love them."

Edward hummed, shifting us so that I was lying down in his arms. "I love you. I like them," he responded.

"As it should be." I yawned. "I need to make a trip to the bathroom, but I'm too tired to move." We were up in a flash, and I was standing upright in the bathroom in the next second. "Ah, thanks?"

He left me alone while I did what I needed to do, and waited for me outside the door. He scooped me up as I exited and carried me back to the bed, tucking me under the fat white comforter and propping himself against the white tufted headboard. His room had an industrial feeling to it, and I gazed heavy-lidded at what was in my line of sight. Pictures of the surrounding landscape, abstracts in stark colors, and so many books I'd never be able to read them all. My eyes closed as I tried to focus on the photo of the Sol-Duc River that flowed behind their house, and I fell asleep to the sound of Edward singing as he stroked my hair.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

"Alice?" I opened my eyes to a grey dawn-lit room and a short vampire standing by the bed.

"Get up! It's the pack, there's trouble." Her ocher eyes were wide and urgent.

I sat upright, blinking as I looked around. "Where's Edward?" I asked her as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"He and Emmett ran to your parents' house to warn them," she said in her soft voice.

"Okay, what happened?" I rubbed the spot over my heart, the worry over Edward and what could be wrong causing a deep pain.

"I've seen it, and I think I know what time it'll happen. I sent them to warn the others, because it's still so early." She spit her words out rapid-fire, and I struggled to follow along. Her gaze was vacant; she wasn't seeing Edward's room, but the foretelling of something yet to come.

"Seen _what_ , Alice?" I finally shouted in my impatience. By now I was out of the bed and pulling clothes out of my suitcase. I stopped when I saw Frank's food dish. He'd been pretty happy in Edward's room, as long as he could hide. Emmett swore he'd get the cat to play with him before we left, but I didn't see it happening. I pulled out the bag of kitten food while Alice continued to talk.

"I've seen an ambush; the pack travelling with Sam is coming today. This morning. They can't agree on what they're going to do, which is why I need everyone prepared. One of them wants to come here, one wants to go straight to the council office and destroy the ancient records, and one wants to burn Jacob's house down."

I gasped and looked up from my task. "With the assumption he'll be in it?"

"That wasn't a popular opinion, so they relented and suggested just grabbing him out of bed and taking turns beating him. Either way, someone needs to be at his house."

I closed my eyes for a second, breathing deep and separating myself from Alice's panic. This was what I was good at, this was something I'd trained to do, with Sam, no less. The tribe might constitute a small percentage of my heritage, but it was there, guiding me as I pictured my spirit animal.

"Alice, send Jasper and Rosalie to the council office. When Emmett returns, the two of you should go to First Beach and watch the populated areas in case they go after humans. Seth and Leah will want to protect their home, and Jake his. Edward and I will join Jacob. He can split up the other wolves between the locations as he sees fit; I'll make sure one or two come here to stand with Carlisle and Esme."

I looked up when she didn't respond. Alice was standing in front of the dresser, her eyes unfocused again. "It works," she whispered, her gentle voice even lower in pitch.

"What?" I didn't like the look on her face. There was more.

"I'm not sure, but there's something…"

"Something?" I prompted.

"I don't know. Everything looks shaky, but the outcome of the fighting doesn't change." Her nose scrunched up as she concentrated.

"Not to be rude, but we don't have time for 'I don't know'. We need to move. Where is the rest of the family?"

"Downstairs, waiting for Edward and Emmett to come back."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go downstairs."

Alice streaked out the door and down the stairs in a blur. I followed, seeing the other four vampires waiting in the foyer. The front door opened as I hit the last step, and Edward flashed to my side. He wrapped his arms around me, and the lingering cold air on his clothes made me shiver.

"Are you alright?" he asked, running his hands over my arms and up to my face.

"Yes. I've come up with a plan; you and I are going to protect Jake's house." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay, everybody, out the door. Emmett, you're with me," Alice ordered.

I explained what I knew to Edward as he and I ran to Jacob's house. He agreed with my plan, and we found Jake outside his cabin-like home as we arrived. He had recently moved out of Billy's house, since they disagreed about so much lately, and he was fixing up a small one-room house further out towards the edge of Quileute land.

"Hey, Bella. Edward," he greeted us.

"Alice says they might come here first, so we're here for back up. Have you dispersed the others?" At his nod, I continued. "Good. We need to phase."

Jake took off in a lope to circle the house, and I knew it was to give each of us privacy to undress before phasing. I stripped quickly in the brisk early morning chill, drawing on the venerable wisdom that somehow flowed through me each and every time I drew on the strength of my wolf, my spiritual twin. The energy within me snapped and crackled, and she unfurled herself from the inside out.

I shook out my coat, my breath huffing through my teeth before I turned to Edward. He looked on in admiration, his golden eyes glowing at me. I turned my head as a massive red-brown wolf came from around the side of the house. I could hear his thoughts in my head.

 _Just so you know, we won't be able to hear Sam or the others. Now that we have different packs, you'll only hear Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. Until Quil makes a decision, he still technically belongs to Sam's pack._

 _I understand._

As the three of us stood waiting, Edward leaned into my side and spoke. "I heard you, Bella." One blue eye rolled in his direction, trying to focus on him as he stood so close. "I heard your mind. All you said was _I understand_ , but it was amazing to hear you." He stroked the fur behind my ear, and I huffed.

 _I hear something_ , Jake thought, and I turned to focus on the sound. Slowly, a mottled brown and black wolf emerged from the trees surrounding Jake's house.

 _Quil! You made the right choice_ , I thought.

He stared hard at Edward for a few seconds before turning back to me. _Despite your choice in mate, you are my cousin. Jake is my cousin. And Sam and his pack are wrong to try to take control this way._

"We're glad you're here to help, regardless of how you feel about me," Edward said.

 _Whoa, what?_ Quil sounded confused.

 _Edward can read minds,_ I told him.

Quil shook his large head and chuffed in annoyance.

 _Not any different than the pack mind, Quil_ , Jake pointed out.

"They're coming!" Edward hissed. We all froze, standing in a circle to protect each other's backs.

I sensed more than heard the huge paws as they came closer, leaving ruts in the soft mud deep in the forest. I saw in my mind's eye the way they moved stealthily for such massive creatures. We were near the size of workhorses, tall and broad shouldered and strong. The leaves bent, the trees bowing to the power that passed through almost silently. I focused on my breathing, stretching my hearing to better pinpoint their arrival.

 _I think they're almost here_ , I thought. _Just a few more seconds._

And then I saw the steam leaving their snouts as they emerged, muzzles first, then heads, followed by shoulders. They blended until they didn't, their cover no longer a cover as they walked forward. One monstrous black wolf, one black and grey, and two grey and white wolves were coming straight for us, bent on revenge. It looked like we'd won the location lottery.

"I can hear your thoughts," Edward called, his hands up in a placating gesture. "If you want to discuss things rationally."

I heard the strange sounds that were similar to laughter coming from the four wolves across the yard from us.

"You love what is killing you and expect to survive!" Edward shouted, and I startled before realizing he was speaking for one of them. Most likely Sam. "You're a traitor, and so are the rest of you leech-lovers!"

I growled, and it vibrated long and loud from my chest and out my lips. The two wolves surrounding me growled in response, and their thoughts were of violence.

 _Edward, tell him_ he's _the traitor for wanting to steal the Alpha position that clearly belongs to another._

Edward repeated me, and the others snarled in return, their teeth snapping together and their great claws digging up the dirt.

"It looks like we're going to have to prove who the true Alpha is!" Edward shouted. " _Idiots_ ," he muttered.

But I was ready for them. I was born for this.

* * *

 **And the shit hits the fan. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! Everyone else have a great rest of the week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hold on to your seats.**

* * *

 _I heard your siren call, and I calmed my wolves._

 _Their great paws unleashing claws on the earth,_

 _biding their time, scratching their vengeance._

 _My pack is fierce, and hungry._

 _They feast on the lies of the self-righteous,_

 _they eat the dreams of the sanctimonious,_

 _and they swallow the pride of the selfish._

 _Yes, we heard your siren call—_

 _And we're coming for dinner._

 _~Nicole Lyons_

* * *

They charged, but we were ready. Quil sent up a howl—the call for help. I didn't think we would need the reinforcements, but if they arrived in time, all the better. Sam was headed straight for me, and I knew that he would aim to take me out before the others.

I heard the crack as the first wolf to reach Edward was smacked back down. I saw out of my periphery that it was Embry, but he shook it off and got back up. And then the giant, pitch black wolf was face to face with me, the drool hanging in strings from his jowls. His teeth loomed seconds before he jumped, but I angled my head and went for his throat. The satisfying sound of his flesh tearing reached my ears, followed by his anguished cry. I spit out the pungent lump of fur and skin and advanced on his form as his body quivered.

The warning came two seconds too late, and I felt another wolf lunge onto my back before I could dodge. I tried to shake him loose, but he was tenacious. This time, I was the one crying out as his claws dug into the thick sinew of my shoulder. I avoided his snapping jaws and rolled, dumping him off my back and righting myself again.

 _Paul_. Of course he wouldn't give up his chance to maim or even kill me. Sam was on his feet again, blood seeping into the dank earth as it dripped from the wound in his neck. I backed up until I bumped into something solid; when I glanced behind me, it was Jake. He and I were rump to rump, the only real way to cover each other's backs.

 _You need help?_ I heard him ask.

 _I can hold them off until you take care of your problem,_ I answered.

Edward and Jared were locked in a struggle, Edward holding off the large teeth of the werewolf with his hands pushing open Jared's jaw, and Embry had gotten up again and gone after Jake. Jake wasn't terribly worried, because Embry was injured. Quil paced, not sure what to do.

 _Quil!_ I shouted in my head. _You take one, I'll take the other._

He met my gaze and nodded, then proceeded to stalk Paul. The four of us circled each other, waiting for someone to make a move. I heard the thoughts of my siblings as they neared; backup was on its way. Sam made his move, dipping low to grab my left front leg in his mouth. I howled in pain as he crushed my bones in his teeth, and as I screamed in my head everything happened at once.

I went down as my leg gave out, and Sam and Paul jumped on me. Quil took a hunk out of Paul's shoulder, but Paul returned the favor by snapping at Quil and catching his side. Edward threw Jared off and tried to get to me, and Seth and Leah came crashing through the line of forest that edged the lawn. Jake took Embry down, and from what I could see, he wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

The pain radiated through my body, my body's natural defenses trying to speed the healing process. I couldn't get Sam off my back, and I felt the rage building inside me. I howled and screamed as my body shook, the tree line shook, the sky shook.

It took several minutes and the reaction of the others for me to realize the ground was the only thing actually shaking. I couldn't get up, my body was too spent, too injured, the healing not happening fast enough for me to move. I heard the confused shouting in my brain, which I desperately wished I could turn off as the words buzzed and ran together. The shaking wouldn't stop, the accompanying noise that of cracking trees and breaking earth. I watched as the trembling caused a split in the ground that Leah tumbled into, her terrified eyes disappearing over the edge. His motions almost a blur, Edward was diving in her direction, grabbing her tail in one hand and a tree root in the other.

Her body flew through the air, landing with a thud near the house. Edward swung himself up and out of the massive fissure, and looked in my direction as another one opened up. The ground beneath me lurched, and I felt Sam finally let go as I started falling. I tried to get up, to run on three legs. I moved incrementally, but the silt fell faster than I climbed it. The last thing I saw was Edward's horrified face as the dirt covered me.

I only laid still for a second, catching my breath before I started moving, shoveling the sediment away with my good paws. I felt the fear ripping through me, and my body wanted to shift back to my human form. I was pretty sure that would be the worst idea, so I struggled to maintain my wolf sense. I moved and the dirt moved. I clawed at the loose soil above my head, and soon I was free to my neck.

"Bella!" I heard Edward calling my name.

I howled, scratching more at the dirt and roots around me, freeing my chest and front legs. I found myself on a ledge of sorts as I shook off what dirt I could and rose, my injured leg pulled up underneath me. My head was pounding, and adrenaline was pumping through my body.

 _Edward!_ I called in my head, hoping he could hear me. I considered shifting, but then I'd be naked in front of the men up on the surface. I pictured a bird, a little blue bird perched high up in a tree. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, waiting for rescue, hoping I could be reached. As I pictured again how easy it would be to fly away if I was a bird, my body shimmered, my fur tingling and my skin slipping. I felt like I was shifting against my will, but I hadn't imagined myself as a human. I calmed my senses once more, then settled against the wall of earth next to my head. My leg was throbbing like crazy, and I looked up, thinking of birds flitting through the trees, mostly unaffected by the earthquake.

The ground above my head shuddered, and I was pelted with clumps of dirt and small rocks. Irritated, I looked up and spotted Edward looking over the side.

 _Edward! You see me_!

"I have to figure out how to get you up if I come down, Bella," he called. Stupid wolf form had to be as big as a horse.

 _I can phase back to human_ , I offered, though it would suck to be seen.

"I think that's the best idea." He glanced behind him. "Everyone else is occupied at the moment."

This time I concentrated, but the idea of flying up to Edward as a bird invaded my mind again. It was bizarre, but when I changed forms, I was farther from Edward then I expected to be.

"What the _fuck_!?" Edward shouted. I opened my mouth to answer him, but found no words. "You changed into a bird, Bella. _A bird_!"

I looked down. Indeed, I was a small mountain bluebird. I stretched a wing and examined it, then looked down at my four tiny toes on each spindly leg. My head lifted, and I spotted Edward's perplexed expression. Focusing on him, I flew up and landed on his shoulder. It felt like ice to my hairless bird feet. I dug my claws into his shirt as he dashed to the side of the house where my clothes were.

I thought of being Bella, two legs, two arms, _ten digits_. No feathers! Everything distorted and the air wavered in my vision as I exploded into my own body. It left me weak and I knelt on the grass to catch my breath. Edward grabbed my clothes and helped me to dress. I shivered violently in the cold that had rarely bothered me before.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"There was a pretty massive earthquake, Bella. I saved Leah from disappearing into the crevasse, but I couldn't get to you in time. Sam and Paul went over right next to you, and there was nothing I could do. Embry is injured but stable, and the rest of Jake's pack seems unharmed. Jared ran off into the forest, and I am unsure of his fate." He shook his head as I looked up at him. "I cannot believe I saw you turn into a bird!"

"I've only ever known I could be a wolf. I haven't ever tried anything else. I wonder what my mother shifts into." I stretched, and my body protested. "It seems that the injuries I sustained as a wolf healed when I became a bird. I feel sore and stiff, and _really_ exhausted, but uninjured."

I heard the others speaking, in human form now, and I struggled to stand. Nausea washed over me, and I stumbled in Edward's grip. "It appears this type of shifting has consequences, my love."

"Yeah," I mumbled as he swept me into his arms.

As we moved into the front yard of Jacob's humble house, I saw the massive damage the surrounding area had sustained. Trees were uprooted and toppled like dominoes, several cracks in varying sizes separated the yard into segments, and dirt and debris were still floating through the air. Jacob's house appeared untouched, for which I was thankful.

Leah approached me and Edward, and I couldn't discern the expression on her face. "You saved me. You saved me _instead_ of Bella. Why would you do that?"

He set me on my feet but maintained a steadying hand on my shoulder. "You were in immediate peril. I was the only one able to save you, but other wolves could have assisted Bella. I had no notion that Bella would suffer the same fate as you."

Leah stared at him for a long time. Jake joined us, and I hugged him in relief. When I released him, I noted that Leah had her arms tentatively wrapped around Edward.

"Fuck, you're cold," she muttered. She let him go. "I can never thank you enough." She backed away, looking embarrassed, and buried her face in Jake's shoulder as I returned to Edward's side.

"What the hell do we do now?" Jake asked.

That was a good question.

* * *

 **So... Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Many questions answered.**

* * *

 _The longer I was around her, the more I could see the colours of her mind and the recesses of her heart._ _There was a beast in there. But there was also a girl who was afraid of being a beast, and who wondered if other people had beasts in their hearts, too. There was strength, but there was also just the determination to look strong._

 _~Jodi Lynn Anderson_

* * *

 **EPOV**

It did not surprise me when Alice had her vision of the quisling planning a sneak attack. I considered them to be the lowest form of cowards, too disorganized and inept to stage an honest coup. Bella made me proud when she delegated the others and took charge until she reached Jacob's house. There she effortlessly handed over the reigns to the Alpha, and he had proved himself worthy. Jacob took down Embry and severely injured Jared before that milksop ran off. Hopefully he was bleeding to death in the middle of the forest. The others were lucky to have departed this life, for I would otherwise be set on vengeance for the damage done to Bella.

I was almost positive that Bella was the cause of the seismic shift. I could not pinpoint why I thought so, but I would wager a hefty sum if proof could be found one way or the other. It seemed that she vibrated from within as she was attacked by those lousy assholes, unable to remove herself from underneath the two of them it took to pin her down. There was no warning of the impending splits in the earth, it merely happened in the blink of an eye. I saw Leah scrabbling to save herself from the crack that opened up beneath her; I calculated that with the nearby tree root I could swing in an arc and grab her as I did so. She landed roughly but otherwise seemed fine.

The idea that Bella would suffer the same fate too far for me to be of any assistance nearly broke me. Leave it to her to dig herself free before I reached her. I was astonished when one second she was a giant white wolf, and the next a small blue bird. It made it much simpler for her to escape her hole, of course, but I was taken aback when her return to human form came with a multitude of side effects.

I carried Bella home after speaking with Jacob and immediately tucked her into my bed. "Are you sure you feel better?" I asked her.

"I'm positive. The soreness eased, and even though I'm a bit tired still, I'm nowhere near as wiped out as I was when I first shifted back."

I could hear some of my family hovering outside the bedroom door. "Is there anything that anyone can fetch for you?" I sat on the edge of the bed and swept the stray hairs off her forehead.

She yawned, and I gave her a knowing glance before kissing her temple. "I just want to nap." She snuggled further under the duvet and looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly at her before I left her side.

I checked on Frank's water and food before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. Everyone had retired to the living room by that time, so I joined them.

"So, a bird, huh?" Emmett piped up. "Not a dog, not a hyena, or anything else remotely related to a wolf? A teeny, tiny, _bird_."

"Humorous," I deadpanned. "The original Quileute warriors used astral projection to leave their bodies, their wives staying behind and keeping watch. The best their souls could do was to howl through the trees like ghosts and persuade animals to scare off the enemy. This shifting most likely comes from her mother's bloodline."

Carlisle hummed. "I believe that Bella is a bit of both; therianthrope and Quileute shifter. If she focused, she might could become any animal she chose."

Jasper laughed. "Can you imagine the power she could wield? She could turn into a grizzly and wrestle with Emmett."

We all chuckled. "But what happened in the middle of the fight, Edward?" Alice asked, sobering us all.

"An earthquake. It was fairly massive, but contained. It appeared to only affect the yard and forest surrounding Jacob Black's property."

"I didn't see it coming," she mused. "I thought something looked fuzzy, like a shaky hand holding a camcorder, but the vision ended before I could make anything out."

"It was like spontaneous combustion, in the form of seismic activity. It was unreal, and yet I saw it with my own eyes." I paused as I heard a sigh from upstairs. I listened for her heartbeat to settle after the covers rustled, then continued. "Jared was somehow lost in the mêlée, so be on the lookout. I believe Sam and Paul to have perished, but I could be mistaken. The fissures are large enough that I have no desire to send a search party to excavate."

"So, Jake has a de facto win, but he is in the right, so the council will accept him still." Alice thrummed her fingers on the arm of her chair as she looked off into the distance. "Yes, he'll fare well."

"So nobody wants to talk about the Volturi hearing about this and coming to rip off our heads?"

"Rose, don't be so dramatic," Esme chided.

"Look, I like Bella, but I'm not up for a fight with Darth Sidious and his merry band of Siths," Rose huffed. "It's bad enough we're going to track down unknowns in the Amazon that the Volturi have been tracking for decades."

"Rose has a bit of a point," Emmett defended his mate. "While I would love to pick a fight with the Volturi, we can't take on their entire guard."

"Exactly," Rose agreed.

"Okay," Esme spoke up softly, "so we just move carefully when we head south. Our friends will house us and shield us if necessary. We aren't looking to make a big splash and draw attention."

"A family of shapeshifters is likely to draw attention, no matter our intentions," Rose argued.

I sighed. "We are not going to stand on their front lawn and practice black magic, Rosalie! We are going to visit friends and ask if they've seen these people lately. If they have, Bella will get the chance to meet them. Period."

"Okay, okay, it looks like the Volturi will stay in the dark if we keep our visit quiet," Alice confirmed.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "As long as I can come back with 'I told you so' when we're all kneeling before the one true dark lord awaiting our execution."

Jasper laughed at her dramatics. "Why don't you ever just call him Aro?"

"He's got such a large ego, him and his two sidekicks. He deserves my derision."

Rose had a point there. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were the trio of Volturi leaders, and they loved to pretend they were cultured and benevolent, but they truly enjoyed ending vampires as they saw fit. They also collected any gifted vampire and 'convinced' them to remain with their group in Italy as part of their guard. If one of the three leaders thought a vampire had done something wrong, that vampire was eradicated with little to no proof sought. The thought of this happening to any of my family was incomprehensible.

"Everything will work out just fine," Carlisle assured us all. It didn't hurt that I could feel the waves of calm that Jasper was sending out.

"So we'll go sooner than later?" I asked, reading Carlisle's thoughts.

He nodded. "I think it's for the best if we change our plans a bit, involve Bella. We could all go, or just your mother and I with the two of you."

"Harry and Sue honestly wanted to do this for Bella," I reminded him. I'd read their thoughts the last time it was discussed. They were sincere. "Though they might have some cleanup here regarding Jacob's place and need to hold an emergency meeting."

"So we'll ask them when they'd like to join us," Jasper pointed out. "I think we should all go. Our strength comes in our numbers."

"But a large coven converging on the jungle would draw in the V team," Rose snarled. "Does nobody take my concern seriously?"

"Of course we do, Rosalie," Carlisle assured her, holding his palm up in her direction. "We're still hammering out the details, and I believe I agree with you on the numbers. We should be more stealthy."

"We need to keep it down to no more than four, which brings us back to me, Bella, and you and Esme." I leaned forward. "If Rose is right, and all of us arriving would sound an alarm, then the Clearwaters will have to stay home. They smell vaguely of werewolf, and they could make things worse."

"I thought I was the only one that noticed their stench," Emmett put in.

"No, I've noticed it as well," Jasper assured us all, his nose scrunched up like they were in the room currently.

"It's a good thing Bella doesn't carry that odor," Alice added. "You'd never be able to get close to her."

"And then all we'd hear is 'Poor me! My mate stinks like a filthy pirate wench!'," Emmett mocked me in a high-pitched voice.

I threw a pillow at him, which of course he caught. He stuffed it behind his head and grinned at me.

"Edward," I heard from upstairs. I was up in a flash, and I heard the family dispersing to all corners of the house as I walked into my bedroom. Frank streaked off the bed Bella was sitting on.

"I can't sleep," she admitted.

I sat down next to her on the bed. "What do you need to help you fall asleep?"

She smiled wryly. "I need you to hold me, please," she whispered.

"I think I can easily accommodate you." I slipped under the covers and pulled her body close to mine.

"When I was a bird," she pauses to huff out a laugh. "That's something I never thought I'd say. When I was a bird, your shoulder felt cold to me. It was strange, since I'm so used to your temperature in my human form."

"You aren't cold now, are you?" I constantly worried over her comfort.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry if I interrupted whatever you were doing downstairs."

"I was merely informing the family of the events of today."

"Still, I must be boring to you." She yawned again, snuggling closer to me. I would not tell her of the ways that she affected my body when she was so close.

"Nonsense. Just breathing the same air as you is all I need to be content, my love." I kissed the top of her head. "Now try to sleep so your body can restore itself."

I hummed the song that always came into my head when I thought of her, and it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **They are Brazil-bound next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

 _Maybe it's not about the length of time_

 _you've known someone; maybe it's about_

 _instant recognition on an unconscious level._

 _Our souls know each other._

 _~ S.E. Hall_

* * *

 **BPOV**

The plane touched down, and the feeling of anticipation heightened. There was something here, in this place, that I knew. It was a soul-deep knowledge that I couldn't name, but it made me jittery as we disembarked. Edward took my hand, and I immediately felt more relaxed, but I couldn't shake the buzzing feeling along my spine.

I was positive my parents were here in this place.

We had to take an all-terrain equipped vehicle because we were heading quite a distance off the paved roads. The four of us bumped along as Carlisle drove without needing directions of any kind; he knew where we were headed because he'd memorized the route. We were staying at the home of Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna, three sisters who shared a residence in the middle of the jungle. We slowed a bit as the trees thinned, and a house on stilts came into view in front of us. Finally, we stopped, and everything was still and silent.

Suddenly, a blur streaked past the vehicle, causing it to rock slightly. I gasped quietly, looking around for where it had gone. Surely it was one of the sisters. Another streak rocked the truck, this one emitting a strange high-pitched noise. The third vampire came to a halt directly in front of the jeep, and I stared at her. Her dark hair seemed to continue to move, her eyes a shining gold that held the canniness of a wild jungle cat. She was incredibly beautiful.

"Zafrina," Carlisle said in greeting as he opened his door.

"Carlisle, my friend," she replied as she inclined her head. She stared into my eyes long enough that I felt uncomfortable. Beside me, Edward chuckled and I frowned.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand.

I followed him out of the car and stood slightly in front of him as we joined Carlisle. I would not allow myself to appear intimidated by these feral vampires.

"Zafrina, this is Edward, and this is Bella, Edward's mate." Carlisle spoke as Esme exited the jeep and joined us.

"Zafrina has a special talent," Edward explained to me. "Ony it will not work on you, it seems."

"What is her talent?" I was intrigued now.

"Visual projection," she answered me her thick accent. "I tried sending you to Antarctica for my enjoyment, but nothing happened."

Esme actually laughed a little at Zafrina's admission. "I would love to see whatever you are capable of showing me."

"I can aim it at all of you if you wish." She paused, cocking her head to the side as she concentrated. The look in her eyes was reminiscent of the one Alice took on when she was having a vision.

"Enough playing around with our guests," a different woman called from up on the porch of the house.

Looking at all three of them as the other two flashed down to join us, I knew that I would not want to come across them alone in the middle of this wet forested area. Their faces were painted with various designs, their hair slick and straight, so black it almost appeared blue. My own hair had been frizzy since we landed, and I was curious how theirs was so smooth. Their clothing consisted of leather pieces, what little they wore, and exposed long, muscular arms and legs. It was hot and humid, and it was not surprising they were barely dressed. The two from the porch were thin and tall as well, almost looking like twins.

"Welcome, I am Senna," one of them greeted us.

"And I am Kachiri."

"It's lovely to see you again. Thank you for having us in your home," Carlisle said, assuming his role as head of the family.

We were ushered up the stairs and inside and Edward and I were shown a bedroom where I would be able to sleep. Carlisle and Esme were staying across the hall from us, though I wondered what they would use the room for besides storage for their luggage. We gathered together in the kitchen after dropping off our bags.

"We are curious what you want with these strange people we have not seen," Kachiri spoke first. "When you sent word to inform us that your coven member had a mate that was part shapeshifter, we were somewhat surprised."

"My son's mate is part Quileute and part therianthrope. The Quileute are known to be spirit warriors, as you most likely know. It is Bella's parents we seek." Carlisle was the most comfortable with doing the talking out of the four of us, and I noted the subtle corrections he made to Kachiri's assumptions.

"They are in hiding," Senna spoke, her throaty voice bringing up thoughts of smoky nightclubs. "We have not made contact, as you requested. We don't see many humans this deep in our rainforest, so when we smelled the dog and his woman, we were taken off guard."

"My father smells like a dog?" I spoke up. _He really was Quileute_.

"Yes, young one. The male smells dog-like, the female has quite a clean scent. Very strange. They don't smell like typical humans and their warm blood, so we investigated. It has been years, but we still catch the scent of their trail regularly."

"Trail, as in they're moving around a lot?" I questioned.

"Yes," Senna nodded. "I believe they have a permanent home, but they must travel frequently for provisions."

"Where is this trail?" Esme inquired. "Should we make efforts to find it and follow it?"

Kachiri spoke up. "We know where their home is, give or take an acre. We have not imposed upon them, but it is obvious when you have the heightened senses we do." The last part she directed at me. I smiled at her and nodded my agreement.

"Is this something we can do now?" I was impatient now that we were here. There was no reason to wait, in my mind.

"We can," Edward answered me. "Do you not need to rest?"

"No, I couldn't possibly. There's an intense buzzing feeling; I'd never sleep."

"We can show you now," Zafrina said. "Though, you will need an alternate form of travel, as it is not a path fit for humans."

We'd agreed I wouldn't phase out here in the rainforest to keep the possibility of being found out lower. There weren't many other vampires around, but the sisters had encountered nomads over the years and we all needed to be cautious.

"I know exactly what to do," I assured her, grinning at Edward. It looked like I'd get to ride him in at least one way while we were here.

The seven of us headed out of the house and down the steps. I had admired the colorful paintings and woven artwork on the walls inside the house, and I noticed that several areas on the outside of the house were painted in designs as well. When we were on the ground again, Edward bent his knees so I could climb on his back.

"Hold on tightly, and if it gets to be dizzying, close your eyes," he cautioned.

"Okay. I can do this."

It was a whirlwind, without a doubt. It was exhilarating, so similar to how my wolf ran. I knew he was checking himself, since he was so fast but had to follow the others, but it was still amazing. The speed blew my hair behind me in a stream, and the wind bit at my eyes. I had to close them for a few minutes at a time to fight the dryness, but I enjoyed watching the green of the trees and plants rush by. There were also plenty of colors to be seen, in exotic flowers exploding at the base of trees and birds high in the branches.

When we slowed, I slid off of Edward's back. The others began to speak softly.

"I smell it now," Esme commented.

"Yes. Wolflike, but only vaguely," Edward noted.

I sniffed surreptitiously, trying not to let on that I couldn't smell anything other than the fecund earth. "This is it?"

"Just down that way, at the base of the small valley." Zafrina pointed and I strained to see.

"We will need to be closer for you to see it," Edward told me.

We walked cautiously, me doing my best to stay quiet. The others moved silently through the thick growth, and I couldn't imagine where in the world a house fit into this tangle of vines and leaves.

And then finally I spotted it, a house built high in the trees. There were towels or blankets hanging from the railing of the tiny porch, and the windows were completely open. There was a small black monkey on the roof that jumped down to the railing as we approached. Suddenly, the monkey started screeching.

The door to the treehouse flew open, and a man ran out and jumped down the ladder, his feet barely touching the rungs. As he ran, the monkey joined him and wrapped its tail around his neck as it clung to his shoulder. But they were running in the wrong direction.

They were running away from us.

"Wait!" I called desperately. "Are you Charlie?"

He had already disappeared into the thick overgrowth, and my heart sank as I realized I would never be able to catch up with them.

"We aren't here to harm you!" Carlisle called loudly. A few birds scattered out of the nearby trees. "We bring your daughter to meet you!"

We stood in silence, six vampires and a not-quite-human, wishing I could find the answers to what and who I truly was. Tears were leaking from the outer corners of my eyes, and I turned into Edward's comforting embrace. All this way, and they ran from us.

"What is her name?" I heard from a distance. I looked up into Edward's eyes, hope creeping back into my pounding heart.

"Isabella!" I yelled, hoping my voice carried far enough that he could hear me. "I'm Isabella, and I'm hoping you're Charlie and Renée."

I heard the crunch and the swish of the leaves and twigs bending and trampling, and then two people emerged into the small opening. Sunlight snuck through the canopied trees, and I gaped at the couple. They looked no older than me, the man a spitting image of myself. And it made me giddy to realize it was actually the other way around; I was the spitting image of him. My father.

"Isabella?" the woman whispered, and I looked at her light brown hair and blue eyes, and I felt the pull of familiarity. I knew without needing to be told, without the obvious feature match between the man and myself.

"Mom and Dad?" I responded tentatively.

"Oh, what have you done?" my mother cried. She didn't sound nearly as happy as I'd hoped.

"We'd hoped to _never_ be found," the man said. "By anyone."

* * *

 **Don't hate them just yet, they're scared.**

 **Don't forget you can find me on facebook at facebook (.com) (/groups/)1533457420295204/**

 **I'll have a teaser for what's coming next posting tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A couple of people asked; yes, the monkey was Renée.**

* * *

 _A sensitive soul, a heart of wild._

 _You grew up thinking you were a cursed child._

 _Embrace your blessings, it's not a curse._

 _Because you've been kissed by the universe._

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

"It's _you_ the Volturi are after," my father explained. "They would settle for your mother, but it's been you all along."

"I don't understand." I took a step closer to them, my head swirling.

"You are a culmination of generations of extraordinary beings, Isabella. Your mother's roots run deep and are widely branching, ancient in their blessings."

"You speak in riddles. Charlie, is it?" Carlisle spoke up. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme and son, Edward."

Charlie continued to stare at me intensely. "Leave it to you to throw in your lot with vampires."

"It's not as if I had anyone to tell me about myself. Whatever ancestry you ramble about, I only know of your connection to the Quileutes." I saw the surprise flicker across his face.

"There isn't enough room for all of us inside," my mother finally spoke up.

"We have a home nearby," Kachiri replied. "You are more than welcome."

"It is not a trap," Edward assured them, and I knew he'd read their reticence in their minds.

"Mind tricks?" Charlie huffed, crossing his arms.

"Telepathy," Edward responded.

Renée looked around, taking in our group, it seemed. "I think it's time to tell her everything, Charlie."

"Perhaps, but her friends make me nervous," he muttered in her direction.

"We have every reason to want to keep the Volturi away as well," Zafrina spoke. "I have a talent, and if Aro knew of me, I'd be 'convinced' to join his guard. That would be why we live in the middle of literal nowhere."

"That's why we settled here, too. How did you find us?" Renée questioned.

"We have known of your existence for years," Senna replied. "Just not who you were or your connection to the Cullens."

"We have no connection to you," Charlie insisted. "You'll get us in trouble."

"Charles," my mother admonished. He had the decency to blush.

"Please, let's go back to our house and discuss things." Kachiri was very polite, and it must have worked. The tense set of Charlie's shoulders relaxed and he looked at the ground.

"Fine," he mumbled.

The lot of us trudged back through the dense forest, the three of us humans struggling through the undergrowth. It was sweaty and slow going, but I wouldn't dream of suggesting my parents ask for a ride on a vampire's back, so I sucked it up.

Once we were all settled in the kitchen of the Amazon coven, the three sisters offered to leave us. We agreed, and they headed back out into the muggy heat.

"Will you tell me everything?" I asked, accepting the hand that Edward held palm up on the table. I noticed that Charlie narrowed his eyes. I raised my brow at him in return, silently daring him to comment.

"Yes, Isabella," Renée started.

"I go by Bella," I interrupted.

She smiled gently. "Okay, Bella." She cleared her throat. "Way back to the beginning of my family tree, there are powerful beings. Talent married talent to strengthen our line. No one has ever married a typical human." She looked at Charlie as she said this. " _I_ thought I had. I married for love, not to produce a strong child." Then she looked at me. "Each generation has grown stronger and stronger, all of the combined powers running in our blood like a trickle effect. I'm a shapeshifter, and also terrakinetic. I can control elements of the earth, and I can shift into any animal I choose. I possess enhanced intelligence and a subsequent mental shield."

"I was able to read his thoughts, but your mind was silent," Edward confirmed.

"However, there are those more powerful than I that can break through my shield. I am not entirely immune to, say, Aro's vampire with the bond manipulation. Chelsea convinces the target that they have an emotional connection to the desired person, which is Aro, of course."

"You know a great deal about the Volturi," Carlisle pointed out.

"Research," she said offhandedly.

"I used to live with them, and your information is strikingly accurate."

" _What_?" Charlie shouted, standing abruptly. "I knew it!"

"Calm yourself. I said _used to_. I left because I could not abide their disregard for human life. Our relationship has been strained ever since, and they are less than happy that my family is relatively large as far as covens are concerned. Aro lives in a state of constant fear that they will be overthrown; thus his overreaching strides towards power. The more talent he acquires, the less likely they could ever be bested. We are committed to protecting humanity, much the way your family is," Carlisle said pointedly to Charlie. He reluctantly sat back down.

"Your turn," I directed to my father.

He heaved a sigh. "You discovered I'm Quileute?" he asked, and I nodded. "My father was named Quil, and my mother was named Helen. He was a werewolf; not the type to only change on a full moon, but the type of shapeshifter that can only become one animal. He was in love with my mother, but married to another—married to her sister. Quil imprinted on Helen, but he was betrothed to Molly. He tried to stay away from her, but they were so intertwined he had no choice. I've read about the feelings, experienced them for myself." He looked longingly at my mother, and I felt like an intruder to their romance.

"I know the feeling," I murmured, glancing at Edward. His mouth pulled up on one side, and I swear I went lightheaded gazing at him.

Charlie coughed, and I reverted my attention back to him. "So, while I would not normally condone cheating, I know how he felt. But at the same time, Helen found out she was pregnant and Molly was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She spent a considerable amount of time at the hospital and had surgery to remove the tumor. Quil tried his best to be in both places, but my mother and I ended up suffering though his absence. Mom couldn't handle being separated, but she knew it was selfish to want him to leave his ill wife. So she went to the council, which consisted of Quil II, Ephraim Black, and Levi Uley. Ephraim was the alpha and the chief, and he was disgusted with Helen's tale of infidelity. Their thoughts behind imprinting were skeptical at best, and the family unit was much more important to the benefit of the tribe. None of them cared about _feelings_ , and my own grandfather cast my mother out. After all, she was a single woman trying to convince the council that she and her baby wouldn't wreck the tribe dynamics. They expected nothing less than absolute obedience, and when Quil and Molly returned from the hospital, he found out that my mother and I had moved away from Forks."

"Oh my God," I breathed, feeling a rush of sympathy for my grandfather. "He's been so harsh toward me. Where are his feelings of loyalty now? Why doesn't he want to get to know me?"

"I don't know the man any more than you do, Bella. But you do bear a striking resemblance to my mother. Perhaps he knew all along who you were, and you remind him of what he was denied."

"The more information I learn, the more questions I have." I shook my head. "Okay, so what happened when I was little? Why did you disappear, and how did I get left behind?"

Renée massaged her temples. "We were living in Forks, the three of us. We'd moved there after we were married, because my mother was disappointed that I didn't marry anyone with special abilities. She didn't approve of Charlie. He didn't know for certain that he could shift, and it was an experiment, of sorts." She looked at Esme and Carlisle. "We'd heard of your return, and Charlie knew that vampires were the catalyst to phasing into a wolf for the first time. And it worked, by the way."

"You may have noticed that we look not much older than you do," Charlie interjected.

"He started phasing regularly, after that first time. And Quileutes don't age unless they stop shifting. Me, I have enough special powers that I could probably be considered immortal." My mom smiled at me. "The same is for you, Bella."

I looked at Edward in surprise. I'd often worried that one day I would die and leave Edward alone. With all the information I was absorbing, this broke through as the most important for my future.

"Our network of friends and family that keep their ears to the ground informed us that one of my cousins had been captured by the Volturi guard. He'd done a terrible job of keeping his powers in check, and he was discovered. Between those hideous witch twins of theirs, he caved and confessed."

"Jane can make anyone believe they are experiencing excruciating pain, and her brother, Alec, can remove all of one's senses." It was Carlisle that explained, and the look on his face made me uncomfortable. I had the distinct impression that he'd suffered these effects himself.

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "So when we heard this, we knew they would start tracking us down and trying to collect us for their own use. We packed and prepared to move, and we thought we had a good plan in place that wouldn't give away our location. However, they were faster than we anticipated and they almost caught us. Your mother created the earthquake as a distraction, and we all jumped out of the car to run with you on foot."

My mother sighed. "As you must know by now, vampires are incredibly fast. We were terrified they'd catch us, so we changed into wolves and encouraged you to do the same. We hadn't had much practice with you changing into animals; you were only four. The friends that were waiting to meet us suggested we split up. They stayed with you, in wolf form, and we ran."

That was where the story finally became too much for her, and she broke down. She sobbed, and I found myself reaching for her to comfort her.

Charlie continued the story. "We were to run until we'd lost them, and then double back. But we couldn't shake them. Their tracker is relentless. Demetri spent years following us. Each time we thought we had him beat, he'd show up again. Our only advantage was that he couldn't be spotted in the sunlight, so we stuck to major cities in sunny climates. We spent countless sleepless nights, worried he'd find us, worried about you. Our friends kept you hidden, taught you how to survive, and kept us informed through the most complicated back channels we could create to keep from being found."

"We've been here in the Amazon undetected for about seven years now. We were told you were taken in by the Quileutes, and though it seemed ironic for you to be there where it all began, we knew that the Clearwater family would protect you with their lives." Renée looked around us. "I didn't know that anybody else lived out here, or that they knew of us."

"We'll be found now, for sure. There's a valid reason that I'm paranoid." Charlie frowned. "We have to move again, Renée."

"You're more than welcome to come back to Forks and stay with us. We make an extreme effort to lay low and not attract the attention of the Volturi."

"That's a generous offer, Carlisle, but I don't know how I feel about it. We don't need to invite trouble."

"We have some time to decide," Esme answered.

"Depending on which way you look at it, we either have all the time in the world, or no time at all." Apparently Charlie was a pessimist.

* * *

 **Is it anywhere near what any of you thought?**

 **Happy holidays to anyone celebrating!**


	28. Chapter 28

**~.~**

 _When they are present,_

 _one must fear the fire they cast from their fingers,_

 _the earth they move beneath your feet,_

 _the wind that cuts flesh like an oft-bloodied blade,_

 _and the water that rises up the back of your throat,_

 _drowning you from within._

 _~ House of Tremere (Vampire: The Dark Ages), Robin Laws_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Not even during the fight had I witnessed Bella so breathtaking in her strength. She practiced her powers with her mother, Renée, and it was awe-inspiring. We gathered in an open area near a river, and the two of them manipulated the elements of the earth as though it was the most natural thing ever done. Water, rocks, the ground itself, flung past our heads at breakneck speeds. If Renée could send a boulder from the stream moving, careening and tumbling downstream, the water parted out of her way. When Bella tried to move the earth beneath a tree, the tree toppled over with a loud crash.

And through it all, Bella giggled like a young girl. Every accomplishment earned praise from her long lost mother, and deep frowns etching themselves between Charlie's eyes. He was a nervous sort, mostly worried for the safety of his wife. He stressed over what the Volturi would do to her if they ever caught her. How they could use her against innocent people as a weapon of destruction. And he knew without a doubt that he would die if this happened, either by the hand of the Volturi guard or from being separated from his bonded mate. I felt his fear and empathized. I listened to his thoughts and understood the basic reason for them—love was a terrifying emotion.

He was odd, though, in his feelings toward his daughter; his memories of her were fond, and I enjoyed seeing Bella as a little girl. She was quite mesmerizing with her large brown eyes and long lashes, her pale skin and round cheeks. However, his current thoughts concerning her were more centered around ambivalence; he did not love her the same as he had, but neither did he hate her. He saw her as an enjoyment for the one true love in his life—Renée. So long as his wife was happy, he tolerated Bella's presence. It disconcerted me greatly.

A ball of fire whizzed by my ear, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry!" Bella called apologetically.

"How did you manage that?" I inquired.

"Um, two rocks slammed together, creating a spark. And then that spark grew into fire, which I realized I could encourage to grow. Only I couldn't control it as I thought I could, and it got away from me." Her expression was quite sheepish.

"You'll forgive me for being more than a little worried over fire, my love."

"You're afraid of fire?" she asked, her nose wrinkling adorably.

"It _is_ the only way to kill a vampire," Carlisle answered for me.

I frowned as Charlie tucked that information away for later inspection. I would have to be vigilant with that one.

Esme laughed. "We are all a little uncomfortable around fire, yes."

"I'll try to keep from doing that again," Bella assured us all.

"But this means you surpass my abilities with terrakinesis, Bella. You possess elemental manipulation," Renée declared.

It was comical the way Bella's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

"You can control the four essential elements: earth, fire, wind, and water. It was you that parted the water for the boulder I threw, and you created the fireball."

"Seth is going to get a kick out of this!"

Bella had spoken to Harry and Sue, who were tied up between work and the council. If we had planned to extend our trip they would have joined us, but we were leaving tomorrow. The Swans were coming with us for now, though Charlie was against the idea. He would gladly follow Renée to the ends of the earth, and I knew the feeling well, so I did not speak of it aloud.

"We should practice your shifting, Bella," her mother said.

Bella blushed, and I easily read the look on her face. "Not in front of everyone."

Renée laughed. "I guess you're right. I'm so used to it just being your father and I, and I forgot that we'd basically both be naked."

"I need advice on why I got so tired after shifting from a bird back to human."

I tuned the two of them out for a moment, which I actually found difficult. I was accustomed to hearing multiple conversations at once and learning how to choose who to listen to, but Bella's voice would always be the loudest. I dug more into Charlie's mind as he thought of changing into a werewolf; he was mottled in color the way most of the wolves were, grey and white with bits of brown. It was hot in his wolf form, here in the rainforest, so he was thinking maybe the Olympic Mountain Range would be a nice change of climate. He also wondered if the legends of werewolves taking out vampires was accurate.

"Yes, sometimes," I said while staring straight at him. "But I would think twice about destroying your daughter's extended family. You would devastate her, and in turn, Renée." I watched his pupils dilate and heard the quickening of his heartbeat. "There is also a greater chance of the vampire having success over the werewolf," I said mildly.

It did not appear that Bella had heard me, or even Renée. But my parents had, and they watched Charlie with a new sense of caution. I could not place what was wrong with him; surely he felt a familial bond with his daughter, though they had been apart for so long. He seemed more of a mind with his father, and I would have believed that would be the last person he would wish to emulate.

"Do you find you have that much in common with your father after all?" I asked him directly.

He looked barely older than me; more resembling a brother to Bella than her father. Charlie's thoughts turned volatile at my comment. He never wanted to be Quil.

"I've spent too much time away from other people," he mumbled. "I love her, but I'm scared, okay?"

"Loving her does not hurt; rather it expands the heart to a size previously unknown. Bella is many things, such as kind and selfless and strong and very, very intelligent. She did not seek you out to ruin your lives, but to find answers and to share the love she has inside her."

Charlie was silent once again, but his mind was working quickly. He saw the wisdom of my words, but the fear held him back. Still, I was mostly confident that he would take it under advisement.

Bella's shoulders slumped after whisking a stream of water across the river to the other side. She sought me out with her gaze, and I gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm exhausted," she admitted.

"We can be done for the day, of course," Renée was quick to say. "I think Charlie and I will go home and pack, if that's okay with all of you."

We spent a few minutes saying goodbye and planning to meet in the morning in time for the flight Carlisle had booked. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder as she trudged back to the house of the three Amazonian sisters. "Are you in need of a nap?" I asked her.

"I think a short one. The exhaustion is mostly mental."

"So if I made plans for us, would you be interested?"

She looked up at me, her rich brown eyes sparkling. "What sort of plans did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of going back to where we landed, in Manaus, and booking a hotel for the two of us. Eating for you, sightseeing for us, a big comfy bed in private for us… " I trailed off.

"I think I'm absolutely in. And I'll skip the nap, because we have to drive back out anyway." She bit her lip, the pinkness turning white as she chewed on it. I pressed my thumb to her lip to release it from her teeth.

"What are you thinking?"

"How will the others get back to Manaus tomorrow for our flight? And won't everyone know why we're leaving?"

I chuckled at her. "They would know more if we stuck around and I pounced on you in their presence." Her blush was so deep I laughed out loud. "The sisters have a vehicle that they keep behind the house. Carlisle and Esme would take Charlie and Renée in that, along with whichever sister was willing to accompany them. Or I could run with you into the city, and we could leave the rental here."

"I really don't want to put them out. Would it be hard to run that far with our luggage?"

"It would be a juggle with you and the suitcases," I conceded.

"You aren't a pack mule," she agreed. "Let's see if they're willing to shuffle the vehicles."

In the end, Carlisle ran to the treehouse to ask Bella's parents what they thought. Charlie said he had an old hummer that they used for their supply runs. Carlisle and Esme insisted they wanted to catch up with their old friends, and they decided to go ahead and stay with Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina.

I was positive I could find a hotel without needing to use the ridiculous antenna at the back of the house in order to find a signal for my phone. Bella grabbed her stuff, the very little she'd taken out earlier in the day, and I packed up the jeep. Hugs and farewells took longer than I expected, but soon we were on our way.

I highly anticipated the evening to come with just Bella and myself.

* * *

 **Happy almost New Year! Does anybody have any New Year's traditions? My grandma always made black-eyed peas and dropped in a dime. Whoever had the dime in their dish had one year of good luck. I constantly worried I'd choke on the dime, so I wouldn't eat the beans. My mother always says it's bad luck to do a load of laundry on New Year's Day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fluffy times ahead.**

* * *

 _And just like that we were trapped in our own little infinity,_

 _caught up in each other's smiles,_

 _spinning round and round._

 _Shaming the stars with our own bright light._

 _~Kayil York_

* * *

 **BPOV**

Waking up in the city of Manaus was a little bit like a dream. I thought at first I was still asleep, with the gorgeous profile of Edward's strong jaw and high cheekbones as he sat in the driver's seat next to me. Beyond him was the descending sun, causing a glow to emanate from his face. Before I'd fallen asleep, there had been jungle; miles and miles of jungle, and waterfalls from breathtaking heights. But eventually the exhaustion from long days and the skill practice dragged me under, and I slept soundly.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked from beside me, and my eyes flew to his. He was staring straight ahead at the road in front of us, the throngs of people on the sidewalks, and not at me.

"How did you even know?" I laughed, shifting to a more comfortable position.

The side of his mouth curved up. "The cadence of your heartbeat changes when you sleep versus when you are awake."

"I did sleep well, pretty soundly, in fact." I looked around some more. "We're close?"

"Just a bit down this street to the water, and our hotel is there."

I made a humming noise and bit my lip. It had been about a week since we'd been alone enough to have sex. Everyone wanted to plan the trip to the Amazonian coven down to the last second, and I learned that planning for every last contingency was pretty much a vampire trait. They needed to worry about every little thing that could go wrong, and their brains came up with scenarios that were a little far-fetched for me. The number one concern remained the Volturi; though I admitted that I didn't want to come face to face with them in the least. I had also learned that I had more powers than I'd ever known, and so maybe I didn't need to be scared after all.

But all the planning had left me alone at night until I was asleep, and though I felt it when Edward joined me to hold me and sing to me, it was too late for me to be interested in anything other than cuddling up and going back to sleep. I missed connecting with him, and this would be the perfect way to wind down and be together.

He pulled up in front of a low white building with a red roof, and beyond the entrance it looked like it spread far to each side. There was enough shade at the front that Edward was safe to get out, and the sun was slipping closer to the horizon as we walked into the expansive lobby. I could see a pool glittering through the large open doors on the far side of the room, lush green palms and white archways completing a picturesque view. I stood to the side while Edward spoke to the concierge. He seemed to have a lot of instructions for the poor guy, but he turned on the charm and soon had the man smiling and nodding. It probably didn't hurt that Edward palmed the man some cash.

It wasn't long before we headed to the elevators and took them to the top floor, of which there were only five. Our room had warm wood floors and creamy yellow walls, with birds of paradise covering the repeating pattern on the bedspread and curtains. When I walked to the open double doors, I was thrilled to discover a balcony with a private hot tub in the corner.

I felt Edward's warm hands come to rest on my shoulders, and he massaged my muscles as he kissed the top of my head. "Are the accommodations acceptable, madame?"

I giggled as he ran his fingers down my arm to pick my hand up and kiss the knuckles. "Better than I imagined," I admitted. I turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around him, looking up at his sculpted face.

"Fantastic view," he murmured as he pressed his lips to mine.

I sighed into the kiss, relaxing my entire body against his and feeling every inch of the hard muscles I could reach. In contrast, his touch was soft, barely ghosting across my lips. I strained for more, but he backed off and held me inches from him.

"I made dinner reservations. You'll find an array of appropriate outfits hanging on a clothing rack in the bathroom."

Raising one eyebrow at him, I backed up with a smile and turned to make my way into the bathroom. It was bigger than what I expected out of a hotel bathroom, but it was the dresses that caught my attention. They were lined up on a rolling rack, and as I looked through them, I saw accessories hanging with each of them in plastic pouches. I wondered who in the world he paid to have all these sent up before we arrived.

I decided to take a shower before worrying too much about what I wanted to wear. I took my time, shaving everything and washing my hair twice. When I stepped out, I found a fragrant lotion on the counter and slathered it on, then searched for a hairdryer. I only bothered to dry my hair part of the way, since it was so frizzy in this climate and I wasn't yet sure how I was wearing it anyway. I flipped the hangers along the rack again until I decided on a sleeveless black dress with sheer detailing in the front that dipped pretty low. I dug through the bag Edward had left in the bathroom when we arrived to find my makeup and underwear, and started the process of getting ready for a date.

Edward hadn't specified what time our reservation was, but I still felt like I shouldn't linger. I only bothered with a little natural looking makeup and left my hair down to curl crazily around my face. The dress fit me like a glove, which didn't surprise me, and the accessories were two black cuff bracelets, which I placed on each arm. I slipped into the ridiculous heels and thanked God I had a sturdy vampire that would never let me fall as I teetered just a bit, stepping over the threshold from the bathroom into our room.

The sight I was met with stole my breath away. Edward was facing away from me, the last of the day's sun shining down on him like it was showcasing a Norse god. His bronze hair shone like a newly minted penny in the rays, and his skin sparkled, throwing fractals against the walls behind him. His suit was charcoal grey, his hands in his pockets, and he turned as I walked fully into the room.

His eyes said everything in that moment, as he looked me up and down before his gaze lingered on my face. He broke out into a heart-stopping smile as he came toward me. "You are exquisite, my Bella."

His shirt was open at the collar where a tie would have been, and I placed one hand there as he approached to brace myself as I raised up on my toes to kiss him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He ushered me out of the room and subsequently out of the hotel, where he had a car and driver waiting for us. We settled next to each other, and I looked past him out the window at the colorful buildings. All of the streetlights were on now. "It is the best time of night for us," he whispered to me.

"The soft glowing light from the sky when the sun is below the horizon, caused by the refraction and scattering of the sun's rays from the atmosphere," I said. The time of the day when it was safest for a vampire to walk among humans.

Edward merely squeezed my fingers and watched me as I looked at the scenery out the window.

The restaurant was nice, but I wouldn't be able to remember a single detail about it later, when the story was re-told countless times for countless friends and family. I would instead memorize the romantic words Edward said to me as we sat as close as we could without being inappropriate in public. I would remember the scent of his cologne, the rapid beating of my heart in my throat, and the tingling feeling spreading through my limbs as what he said sank in.

"The first time I heard my name from your mouth, the ground felt like a language I had never learned. I forgot everything I knew about gravity." He spoke close to my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. "You make me _more_. More alive, more aware, more passionate. I desire to watch you talk just to see your lips move, to be around you regardless of what mundane task you are completing." Now he pulled back to look into my eyes. The world had narrowed down to this man, and this moment; the candlelight reflecting in his ocher eyes, the feel of his hand on my thigh, and the sexy man sitting so close to me his body heat was about to collide with mine and consume me.

"Edward," I sighed. I was melting with his words. "I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. Being here seems to prove it all the more; my choices, my mistakes and regrets, the circumstances around losing my parents and coming to the reservation to live. Everything. I know that my past is worth it, because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have met you."

"You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies. You have me." I felt his hand in mine, but I was so focused on his face that I almost missed it. There was a cold piece of metal in my palm, and I blinked and looked down.

"Bella, I laugh harder with you. I feel more myself with you. I trust you with me—the real me. When something goes wrong, or right, or I hear something funny, or I see something bizarre; a million tiny things each day, _you_ are the first person I want to talk to about it. Please do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife, so that I will have a millenia in which to share everything with you."

I was suffocating. My mouth opened, but nothing happened. Edward frowned, and I gasped in a breath. "Yes!" I shouted on that tiny breath of air, and the diners nearest to us turned to stare. I threw my arms around Edward, and he eased me back enough to take the ring and place it on my finger, followed by a kiss to the top of it. There was a smattering of applause and even a few cheers from those that were seated nearby.

"My feelings for you transcend love, Bella. I do not think I even have the sufficient words. You are everything to me, absolutely everything. You have my eternal gratitude and devotion."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. "Forever," I whispered in his ear.

Edward accepted the champagne that was brought to us in congratulations, and even pretended to drink some after the waiter popped off the top and poured us some. I was already feeling buzzed and excited without the addition of the effervescent drink, but it still somehow added to my heightened emotions. I kissed Edward over and over again, heedless of the other patrons, until he finally took my hand and led me from the restaurant, back to the waiting car. I shamelessly ran my hands over every inch of Edward, eliciting a growl and a warning of what might happen if I didn't quit. It didn't make me stop, and he proved to me that his warning was quite deliciously serious.

We were already disheveled when we reached the hotel again, so I smoothed Edward's shirt as he ran his hand over my hair. I ran my finger under my eyes and around my lips to catch any stray makeup as we headed to the elevators. I behaved myself as we ascended with other people in the car, and we walked hand in hand down the hall to our room.

The moment the door clicked closed, Edward had me pushed against it, his hand snaking up my thigh and under my dress. He pressed his lips to the sheer fabric at my breasts and then licked, making me moan. I gripped his hair and pulled hard, enjoying the way my knuckles strained. He pulled my legs around his waist and walked us from the door to the bed, laying me out reverently for all the heat and urgency we'd been displaying.

"For the rest of time, I will never stop worshipping you," he breathed into my heated skin, looking up at me from where he was pulling the hem of my dress up. "You will never doubt for one fraction of a second how much I love and adore you."

I arched into him as he kissed my stomach and then helped him remove my dress. He stood at the foot of the bed and took off his jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. Edward lowered himself on top of me, kissing my collarbones, my shoulders, my neck, as I cried out and gripped his back, sliding my hands down to his ass. I pushed at his underwear, shoving and panting until he helped me remove them. When his fingers slipped into my panties, it was obvious I was more than ready for him. I bit his shoulder as he slid his fingers around and inside me, and he didn't even bother to take off my panties before he buried himself in me.

"Fuck, Edward," I whimpered in his ear, holding him closely as he pushed in deeper, moving slowly and purposefully. Our bodies rocked together, his rubbing and pressing on my clit to encourage me to come, and mine trembling and quaking under the onslaught of desire.

Time and patience were not on the agenda, and I came silently, my head pressed into the pillow as I clenched around Edward's cock. It stole my breath with its intensity, and when I could finally breathe again, he was pulsing inside me.

I stroked my hands down his back, for once wishing he felt cold to me. I was burning up. "Let's go to the pool," I muttered.

"The pool?" he asked, picking his head up. "I believe it is closed this time of night."

"Good."

We took a surreptitious route, Edward's speed and stealth coming in handy, and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The water was cool, just what I needed, and the sky was dark and filled with stars. There were only a few lights on, helping to hide us further. I clung to Edward as he navigated the deep end. Surrounding the pool was what looked like a natural river running through a wide concrete trough, and the white arches I'd seen from the lobby.

I couldn't stop staring at my ring in the moonlight; it was a round diamond, with teardrops on each side and surrounded by rows of small diamonds. It looked like it had been around as long as Edward himself. Eventually I asked him to take us back to our room.

There was a hot tub waiting to be defiled.

* * *

 **If you want to know what kind of trouble they got into in the car, there's a gif on the blog. Same with the hot tub defiling. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**~.~**

* * *

 _She remembered thinking falling for him would be like_

 _falling in love with darkness, but now she knew he was_

 _more like a starry night; constellations were always there,_

 _constant, magnificent guides against the ever-present black._

 _~ Stephanie Garber_

* * *

My dreams were filled with Edward; the hot tub and the fun we had there, before sinking into the soft mattress and being tucked in under a light sheet. He had the air conditioning on to combat the humidity, but the temperature had dropped to the mid-seventies overnight, keeping it bearable.

I shifted, reluctant to be awake when my dreams were so delicious they were turning me on, and burrowed my head deeper into the pillow. I felt feather light touches running down the length of my spine, and I shivered.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Good morning," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice. His touches continued, slowly stroking up and down my back, brushing my hair aside to cup my neck before sweeping down far enough to curve around my bare ass cheek. I wiggled, and he groaned.

I suddenly felt his breath hot in my ear. "Do that again."

I wiggled again, and his fingers roamed between my cheeks, dipping down until he could stroke the tips of his fingers through my wetness. I moaned as he gently bit my shoulder, and I writhed as I grew wetter with each pass of his fingers.

"Yes, Edward, just like that," I cried as his movements changed from languid to hurried. He slid his other hand under me, creeping down my belly until he found my clit. He worked me over so thoroughly I was gasping, unable to form coherent words. Just as I trembled into an orgasm, he lifted me and slammed me down over his stiff cock. I had to hold on to the headboard as he pulled me down again and again, and I rode out the longest wave of pleasure as he finally came, emptying inside me with a noise so loud I half-expected the people in the room next to us to come running.

I collapsed over him, my hair draping over my shoulders to come down across his chest. I kissed him on the neck and across his sharp jaw. "Feel free to wake me like that any time."

I jiggled around as he laughed under me. "Yes, ma'am."

Since I was awake, I decided we might as well figure out if there was anything we could do today before we had to head to the airport. I disentangled the sheet from my legs and strode to the double door, holding the curtains closed below my chin before peeking through.

"Rain!" I exclaimed. "We have a little time to look around, don't we?"

"We do," he answered me from the bed, and when I glanced over my shoulder, I could tell he was staring at my naked ass.

"Okay, shower, breakfast, sightseeing, plane ride. Right?"

He smiled crookedly. "I will order breakfast while you shower."

"Oh, are there any cafés with outdoor seating under a roof? Something we could enjoy despite the rain?"

"There are, yes."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I showered, and then Edward showered while I dressed. I went with shorts and a tank top, given the heat and humidity, and pulled my hair up in defeat. We packed our few things before leaving to find a restaurant.

The rain was coming down lightly, so we walked the few blocks to the place the concierge suggested. It was exactly what I had wanted; a few tables outside under the overhanging roof, and we could sit alone. I twisted my ring back and forth as we looked over the menus, and then placed our orders once the waitress came out.

"Bella." Edward placed his pale hand over my fidgeting one. "Why are you anxious?"

I sighed. "It's just that, I know Charlie doesn't feel the same way about me as Renée does. She seemed a little hesitant, but loving, and very eager to teach me the things I didn't already know I could do. Charlie, on the other hand, barely tolerated my presence."

"Well." Edward waited while our coffees and my granola and yogurt were placed in front of us. I made a show of giving him my fruit for the sake of the waitress.

"Thank you." I smiled politely, and she nodded, heading back inside.

"I agree that he does not feel the same. Renée has open, motherly feelings for you. She recalls you as a baby in her womb, and her hopes and dreams for who you would become when you were grown. She is proud of you."

I stared at the rain as it picked up, the way it blurred the brightly colored buildings around us. The sound of it splatting on the concrete was comforting; it reminded me of home. "She's proud of me?" I asked after a minute, blinking through tears and picking up my spoon.

Edward put down the cup of coffee he was pretending to drink. "Yes. Now Charlie…he feels a connection, but it does not seem to be love. He claimed to love you, but his thoughts are erratic and often centered around vampires. The Volturi may not have found them physically, but they live in Charlie's head."

I contemplated what he said as I finished my granola and grabbed my fruit back from him. "Then I'll just have to win him over."

I was treated to Edward's crooked, breath-stealing grin. "You do have that effect on people."

I frowned, thinking of my grandfather. "Well, not if he's anything like old Quil," I pointed out.

"He does struggle with the similarities in his mind. However, I believe he wishes to be better than his father. His memories of that time are bitter."

"I'd like to say I can remember my parents, but there's nothing more than the inkling of something familiar. I always thought they would be the type to die in each other's arms, and I'm right. They'll have to come to terms with the fact that there's more out there in the world than what they've created for themselves." I finished my coffee after that, and Edward placed enough cash to cover the bill on the table.

"I have a feeling that being surrounded by four other mated couples will show them that we manage to live our lives inclusive of the outside world and subsequently make time for our significant others." He kissed me on the nose after he said that, taking my hand and leading me down the street. The rain had cleared, leaving the sky the color of acid-washed jeans. There was a marina near the hotel, and Edward asked if I wanted a tour of the rivers.

"Sure. Which rivers?"

"The Rio Negro is the one we are looking at now; it meets up with the Amazon River on the other side of the peninsula. The difference in the color of water is intriguing. The Rio Negro is as the name suggests; very dark water that looks black from a distance. The Amazon is quite silty and more the color of the sand that swirls through the water. They meet but never mix."

There were plenty of tours leaving at all times of the day, so Edward paid for the tickets and we waited a short few minutes before the captain announced he was ready for us. It was still hot, but the wind felt good on my skin. I was especially glad I'd pulled my hair up, since it was trying its best to whip around the back of my head. As I leaned against Edward's shoulder and took in the greenness of the surrounding area, I realized that we would have endless possibilities for adventures like this, together. If I maintained my youth as my parents had, there was no end to this amazing love we shared. We could take our lives down any path we chose, as long as we did it together.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Edward asked in my ear, rubbing his thumb under the edge of my shorts.

I looked up into the eyes of the man I loved—gold, warm, meltingly gorgeous—and smiled softly, saying simply, "Forever."

He smiled in return, picking up my hand and kissing the engagement ring I still constantly fiddled with. I wasn't used to the weight of it yet. "That was my grandmother's, Bella. My grandfather died when I was just three, but I had my formative years with my grandmother. She was kind, strong, very giving, and selfless. She fed and housed any stranger that came along, regardless of the rumors and whispers it started. It was quite improper for her to allow strange men to sleep under her roof, but she had a faithful all-around man that she employed for odds and ends that kept an eye on her. She just couldn't handle the less fortunate being cast aside when there was something she could do about it."

"So she ran a homeless shelter?" I asked, looking back down at the ring.

"In a way." His smile faded. "She passed away when I was fourteen. Simply did not wake up one morning. At least she was not forced to suffer through the plague of the influenza like her daughter and son-in-law."

I wrapped my arm around his middle and rested my head on his stone chest. "It's beautiful, Edward. I can't believe it's that old."

"I have had it cleaned and preserved over the years, in the way I have all of the jewelry my mother left behind. If you would be interested, anything I have of hers is yours."

"I don't wear jewelry that often, but remind me the next time we have something to dress up for, and I'll pick something out." It felt like a solid compromise, considering that I didn't even wear earrings.

"All right," he agreed, kissing the top of my head.

We had reached the division of the rivers by then, and we spent half an hour looking at the difference in color, and listening to the guide talk about why they didn't mix. It actually made perfect sense to me, the science clicking in my brain. The guide offered to find the largest fish in the area, but Edward declined and told him we had a plane to catch. We were quiet on the ride back, looking at the water and the city beyond.

We collected our luggage from the concierge at the hotel and got back in the jeep we'd driven the day before. The sun was starting to peek out from behind the clouds, making the heavy window tint ideal for Edward. It occurred to me that it must be exhausting to keep up pretenses every single day.

"Do you ever get sick of hiding your true self?" I asked, picking up his right hand and threading our fingers together.

He didn't look over at me as he drove to the airport, but I saw the rise and fall of his shoulders that indicated a sigh. "Honestly, yes. That's why our house is set back in the woods. That's why we don't make friends unless they are immensely useful and can be paid to keep a secret. For instance, Jasper has a man he uses for identification when necessary, and the man has to have noticed by now that none of us have aged in our pictures. But the activity is technically not within the law, so he could never say anything without making things worse for himself. Also, Jasper pays him exorbitantly." I waited while he made a turn, and he spoke again. "Carlisle is the exception. He is extremely grateful for this life, and what it affords all of us. He would never squander that with idleness, and it brings him great joy to heal the humans we hide from. His bedside manner is impeccable, of course. The others work online under pseudonyms, or take college courses. It is simpler that way."

I hummed. "I'm so happy that I can be myself with you; even happier that you can be yourself with me."

"Trust me, that makes me happy as well. Ecstatic, even." He lifted our joined hands and kissed my knuckles. The gesture sent a current zinging down through my hand and wrist, straight to my shoulder. It felt like it jolted my heart as it beat double time.

I watched his profile as he drove. It was eerie how still he could be; as though he was truly carved out of stone as he often appeared. I knew I needed to brace myself for seeing my parents again, but I could only focus on Edward and the feelings I had for him. I tried to equate these feelings to my parents, and thought I understood, to an extent, how far my father would go to protect my mother. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect Edward. I would kill for him. I would die for him.

I prayed to the ancient gods I felt in my bones that it would never, ever come to that.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Day 6 of having children home with me, third due to a little snow. Today I have 5 children, because my friend finally had to work and needed me to watch her girls! One has a crush on my teenager, which he doesn't know what to do with, and both my dogs want to smother the girls in too much love and slobber. It should be fun** **and not at all traumatizing.**

* * *

 _Wild moon woman_

 _you were not made to be tame_

 _You are an earthquake_

 _shaking loose everything_

 _that is not soul._

 _Shake, woman._

 _Shake._

 _~Elyse Morgan_

* * *

Home was…interesting. Home was different, in that blindingly obvious and simultaneously subtle way. I was in Forks, not for the first time in my life, but for the first time I could remember being here with my actual parents. My adoptive parents came, too, of course, to complete the awkward circle. They were happy for me, the Clearwaters, as I knew they would be. If I wanted to cover my body in tattoos, shave my head, and live with the monks in Tibet, Sue would pack me a snack and wish me a safe journey.

Charlie was incredibly stiff and I could tell he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. A house teeming with vampires did nothing to soothe his ruffled feathers, or fur, as it were. Seth had immediately started talking Charlie's ear off the moment they walked in the door, and I thought they might actually wind up having a conversation at any minute. Sue and Harry had greeted my parents warmly, and currently my two mothers were talking—about me. Harry was speaking to Carlisle about counsel business, which I'd chosen to stay out of, out on the deck. Harry never seemed to mind the cold.

Me? I was on the couch between Edward and Leah, the latter of which had decided to grill me about Brazil. Edward was drawing patterns on the skin of my neck, where he'd pushed my hair out of the way. It was casual, but kept my entire body hyper-aware of his presence. Rose was sitting on the ottoman, listening intently to everything I was saying, which frankly wigged me out. The rest of the Cullens were putting together what they deemed guest quarters; from the little I'd overheard, I had deduced that it was a major renovation.

In our absence, Alice had decorated the house to within an inch of its life with all things Christmas. It was stunning, especially as the sun went down and the lights could be seen strung through all of the trees outside. Each door and window had a fresh green wreath with a huge red bow, every eave was lined with white lights, and there were candles and cranberries everywhere.

The word that always came to mind with the Cullens was surreal.

I wanted a bed, any bed, but I'd been asked to wait until Esme and the others came back from their endeavors. Something about Edward's room no longer being suitable, whatever that meant. I tried to ask Edward, but he merely shrugged and grinned, which was its own type of infuriating. I _knew_ he knew what was going on, if for no other reason than he could read their damn minds.

The closest object of my irritation/affection chuckled, and I glanced at him over my shoulder. "They're coming back. Alice is reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic—in Mandarin."

"What the hell? Who even knows how to speak that language?"

"Vampires," Leah and Rose both answered. I groaned. I was seconds away from face palming.

The talking stopped as Esme came through the double back doors. I swear she jumped from the ground straight to the deck. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett followed swiftly behind her, and I mean in the way that I almost didn't see them coming. They were laughing and talking, and Emmett shoved Jasper in a playful manner that resulted in Jasper flying off the deck and back onto the grass. He reappeared immediately in the doorway right behind the others as though nothing had happened.

"Is everyone here?" Esme asked, gazing around the room. "Good." She beamed and clapped her hands together like a teacher calling the class to order. "Since we have so many guests, we needed to make alternate arrangements, especially since our guests actually sleep."

Carlisle came to stand by her side, and they smiled at each other. They were so cute. "Charlie and Renée, Rose will show you to your room upstairs."

I frowned. The only room upstairs not currently occupied was Alice's sewing room. It was too full of fabric and notions and _things_ to fit a bed in it.

Sure enough, Rose stood up and held her arm toward the stairs _à la_ game show hostess. Charlie reluctantly followed his wife up the stairs behind Blondie.

"Now," Alice squealed, clapping her hands way more enthusiastically than Esme. The Clearwaters all suddenly found the kitchen mighty interesting, so I knew they were in on it.

I heard Edward suck in a breath. "What?" I asked accusingly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Edward!" Alice huffed, clearly exasperated.

He laughed. "It is not my fault you slipped." He looked back down at me. "Now I have seen it, and I know you will love it."

"Not the biggest fan of surprises, people," I muttered.

Ignoring me, Alice and Jasper started for the back doors.

"Wait, I have to go outside? What did you do, build an outhouse? An igloo?" I grumbled under my breath as I searched for my coat. Going from eighty degree weather with soaring humidity to low teens and freezing rain was not pleasant. To top it off, I was clearly jetlagged and cranky.

"Ready?" Edward asked, and at my nod, he took my hand.

We went outside, and I shivered a little. Edward tossed me onto his back, and I shrieked in laughter. He knew how to lighten me up. We ran through the trees at the back of the property, and soared over the water, which took me off guard. It was exhilarating to be able to fly through the air like that, though. Emmett leaped farther, but Edward was the faster of the two. Esme was delicate and precise in her leap, and Alice was like a ballerina as she gracefully made her jump.

"Now, this was originally going to be a wedding gift," Alice started as we slowed to a walk on the other side of the river. "Speaking of which, Edward, it was about time you asked her. You've been carrying that ring around for ages."

"We are so happy for the two of you," Esme assured me, and I smiled gratefully at her. Emmett started making porn music noises.

I swear Edward would have blushed if he could have, and I kissed his cheek before I slid off his back. "I wanted to make it romantic, Alice. We have not exactly had time for that sort of thing."

"Of course," she agreed. "So after today, you and I have a ton of planning to do," she aimed my way.

"Um, okay. I hadn't even thought that far in advance."

"Which is precisely why you need me."

Jasper was silent as we walked, but I felt a sense of excitement and wondered if he was reflecting Alice's enthusiasm. We came to a stop in front of a tangle of vines.

"Edward," she said, nothing else, and he put his hands over my eyes.

I sighed inwardly and tried not to ruin it for her. I hated surprises, really. Look what the unexpected had meant in my life, after all. Emmett guffawed, and I had no idea what he found that was so funny, but figured it was everything about the situation.

"Emmett," Edward said in a warning tone.

"Stay out of my head if you don't like it there," he replied. He started up with the porn music again.

"Ready?" Alice asked after we'd made it a few more feet, by my guess.

"Yes?" I said, it sounding more like a question.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, and Edward removed his hands.

We were standing in the deepest part of the forest that led to the mountain range, in front of what looked to be a fairytale cottage. It was pale in color, with a dark, pitched roof, and the same ivy climbing the walls that was covering most of the trees in the forest.

I gasped when I noticed Jasper holding out a key in my direction.

"Alice allowed me— _oof_!" He let out a grunt when she elbowed him in the gut mid-sentence. "May I present your house key, Bella and Edward."

Alice squealed, finally bubbling over, and I realized then that Jasper had been doing his best to wrangle her emotions. "It's been remodeled. It was here, buried in the woods for, like, forever, and we stumbled across it shortly after we first moved here, which was decades ago, of course. Nobody ever really thought we had any use for it, but now it makes perfect sense to give to you!"

"Breathe, Alice," I murmured, before remembering she didn't have to.

She merely giggled. "I just want you to like it."

"Don't go breaking any walls down, I spent a lot of time patching them up," Emmett warned. I rolled my eyes.

"No promises," I said, before I remembered Esme. I winced.

She merely snickered and hugged me. Her embrace was cold, but nevertheless motherly. "We want you to be happy, whether that's here with us, or back at college."

"College," I repeated. Had that really been my dream just a few months ago? It felt like a different lifetime. I did miss Angela and Jessica.

"Thank you, all of you," Edward stepped in and brought my wandering mind back to the present. "We are extremely grateful for your thoughtfulness."

I smiled wryly. "That's what I would have said if I weren't so tired. Thank you, guys."

Alice hugged me before she and Jasper took off. Esme pressed her icy lips to my cheek and waited while Emmett punched Edward in the shoulder.

"Seriously. Don't break it."

"You should go give Rose that same challenge," I taunted.

He laughed so hard the mountains shook along with his shoulders. "I just might, Bella. Goodnight."

Emmett gave me a huge hug, and I was grateful for my coat. I watched them disappear in a blur, and I realized I knew what I needed before sleep.

But first, the house.

Edward let me unlock the door, which felt like a formality. We stepped into a cozy living area that was exactly what I would have wanted if I'd known to ask. Warm colors, a fireplace, and so many books. The ceilings were framed with dark beams, and it felt even more like a fairytale from the inside.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed. I ran my fingers lightly over the small Christmas tree in the corner.

When I turned to him, he was grinning. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"We're alone." I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me thoroughly, searing my lips with his heat.

I pulled away to breathe. "I need something first," I admitted.

His brows went up. "Oh?"

Sliding down his body, I backed up to the door and started pulling off layers. That cold air was going to be a _bitch_. "Race you," I challenged.

I sprinted out the door, yelping at the cold bite of wind before I made it far enough. Then I closed my eyes, channeling my wolf. The air rippled as my skin exploded into fur, and Edward blew past me. I chuckled internally, allowing my paws to dig up the earth as I took off after him. My destination was the river, so as I caught up to Edward I passed him, leading him there.

The first leap and splash was invigorating and not at all cold. It was thrilling, and just what I needed. Edward landed a few feet away, and I soaked him with my tail. I barked out a laugh, and gazed at the full moon sitting high in the sky. I'd been given everything I wanted and needed, and I sent up a silent thank you.

We spent several minutes laughing and splashing each other before I jumped to a boulder that sat just on the shoreline and shook out my fur. When Edward landed next to me, I took off again, running as fast as I could for the house in the woods. My fur mostly dried as I ran, but I knew when I phased back I would have a mess of wet hair.

I slowed as I neared the soft glow that came from the outside lights. There was a pretty winter garden, and I wondered what it could become in the spring with blooming flowers. Bracing myself, I thought of human flesh and Edward's touch, letting the electricity crackle as I returned to my body.

" _Fuck_!" I squeaked, running back into the house.

Edward came in behind me, dripping. "We need a hot shower."

We explored the hallway, finding an empty room and what was clearly the master bedroom with an ensuite. My skin was covered in goosebumps by the time I got the water running hot in the shower, and Edward brought a short stack of towels out of the linen closet.

"Seriously, they did this while we were in Brazil?" I asked around chattering teeth. I stepped into the shower and heaved a big sigh as the water warmed me through. The house looked to be completely stocked, from linens and personal care items, to full furnishings. Only that one bedroom we saw was empty.

Edward came into the shower with me, nodding. "I heard that there is even food in the kitchen."

"When you say heard… "

He laughed. "In Alice's head."

"That's what I thought you meant."

We successfully showered without any hanky panky, but all bets were off once I toweled off and mostly dried my hair. A naked Edward was too hard to resist. I stalked him, watching him back away with a twinkle in his eyes. With movements too fast for me to comprehend, he grabbed me, picking me up and carrying me to the living room. He pulled a blanket and pillows off the couch and dropped them on the floor before lowering me gently down.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Yes. You prove that to me consistently."

He didn't disappoint, covering my body with his own and exploring every inch with his mouth. Trailing down my arms, up my ribs, across each breast. Taking my nipple into his mouth, he nibbled and sucked until I cried out, pulling his hair. He moved, placing kisses on my sternum and moving lower, laving his tongue over the skin of my belly. Liquid fire had pooled between my legs, my muscles turned to jelly.

I felt his fingers first, then his head between my legs. I didn't worry about the volume of my cries as that tongue found my clit and stroked, flicked, and sucked until I was screaming into oblivion.

Edward curled his body next to mine, kissing me languidly. He took my upper lip into his mouth before trading with the lower. He kissed me as though we had forever to do so, and the beauty of it was, we did. When he pulled my leg over his, I angled my hips to allow him access. When he slipped into my waiting pussy, I moaned into his mouth. His hands tangled in my hair as he tilted my head to kiss me deeper. His thrusts were slow and shallow, until he shifted us enough to push deep, connecting us thoroughly.

When Edward came, it was silently, pressed flush to my body as he held me.

"I love you, my sweet Isabella."

And I slept contentedly in his embrace.

* * *

 **I can remember Bella's line; "How are we ever going to stop?" Now they're completely alone and in their own home.**


	32. Chapter 32

**My readers are awesome!**

* * *

 _She stepped into the innocence of another day_

 _and whispered words of gratitude._

 _The morning sunshine breathed upon her skin_

 _as she took steps with feet wrapped in fortitude._

 _All her yesterdays were sleeping_

 _and tomorrow is standing on a promise,_

 _so she inhaled the moment here and_

 _now, savoring its purity, so flawless._

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

The feeling of something small pushing into my leg, kneading my calf in an alternating motion, pulled me from sleep. I leaned up on my elbows to gaze at my legs, seeing my grey fluff ball happily kneading hard enough to make bread.

"Frank!" I exclaimed, swiftly reaching out to snatch him up. It was strange how he'd never been far from my thoughts, but still mostly on the back burner, since we left. He bumped and rubbed his head on my chin as I cuddled him. The Cullens took good care of him for me; I was even informed that Emmett enjoyed feeding him the most. He was determined to win Frank's affections.

Edward wasn't with me, and I found a note on the coffee table that said he was out hunting. Next to the note was a bathrobe, which I gratefully wrapped around myself. I made my way to the kitchen to search for coffee and cat food, setting Frank on the counter while I found mugs in the cabinet and a single cup brewer by the sink.

"Thank you, Alice."

I found the bag of kitten food in the pantry, and Frank's dish on the kitchen floor, so he ate while I did my own kind of hunting. I stood looking out the kitchen windows at the yard and forest beyond, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and nibbling on a Pop-Tart. It was a new day, and we couldn't spend any more time in our bubble. Now was the time for training, for working on a relationship with Charlie, and deciding what my immediate future was going to look like.

The Cullens had proven that they were behind my relationship with Edward one hundred percent, and I knew that I could stay here with him in our cottage in the woods forever. However, I couldn't forget that I had college courses and roommates waiting for me in Seattle. I wanted that life, but I wanted this life as well.

Edward found me staring out the window, completely zoned out. It wasn't until he touched me that I was brought back to reality.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked, dropping kisses on the side of my head.

I leaned against him, and his arms went around me. "Life."

"Oh, so nothing significant?" he joked. I snorted.

"No, nothing of importance." I turned to face him, seeing that his eyes were a light shade of honey. "What are we doing today?"

"Renée was eager to work with you on shifting. Are you up for that?"

"I want to know how to keep the exhaustion from crippling me. I feel alive and free when I'm a wolf, and it's not a terrible change when I come back. I feel normal, I guess. So I don't know if it was because I was going from a tiny bird to a full-sized human, or if she always feels that way, or what."

"Do you want to stay in the yard, or do you need more room?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly. We'll have to ask Renée. Is everyone else awake?" I hadn't even paid attention to the time.

"Yes. We can go the the house whenever you're ready."

I dressed warmly, and Edward offered me a ride on his back so we could get to the house faster. We entered through the back doors and found most of the Cullens in the living room. Some were reading, some were watching television. I followed Edward into the kitchen, where all four Clearwaters, plus Charlie and Renée, were eating. Someone had cooked, and they were finishing up what looked like pancakes.

"Good morning, Bella," Harry said, holding his arm out to me.

"Morning, Dad." I greeted him with a hug before sitting next to him at the table. "What are everybody's plans?"

"I need to finish my Christmas shopping," Sue answered. School was out for the holiday season, so she had free time.

"I'm going with Mom," Leah answered.

"I want to go with you, Bella," Seth declared. I nodded.

"I have to go over the budget for the meeting this afternoon, so I'll be at the reservation," Harry said in his deep voice.

"Renée?" I prompted.

She looked between me and Charlie. "I'd like to spend the day with you, if that's all right."

"It's definitely all right," I assured her. "Do you think we have enough room in the yard for any kind of shifting practice?"

She smiled. "I believe so. But as we mentioned in Brazil, we have to be undressed if we don't want to ruin our clothes."

"I almost feel like we should wait for summer to worry about this mess." I shuddered at the outdoor temperatures.

"You do not have issues with thermal regulation when you are in a shifted state, correct?" Edward inquired.

"That's a good point," I acknowledged. He stood near me and the table, which was at the opposite end from Charlie, who still had not spoken.

"Let's try the backyard first," Renée suggested, and we all agreed.

"Wait," Charlie barked. We all paused, seeming to move in slow motion as we sank back into our seats.

"Yes, dear?" Renée fretted.

"I want to go with Harry to the reservation." His expression was dark, the look in his eyes determined.

"Um, if you're going to confront dear old Grandpa, I want to be there."

Edward sucked in a breath and blew it out loudly. "Harry, are you all right with us coming to the reservation and starting a confrontation?"

Harry was very still for a solid two minutes. Seth coughed and fiddled with his cell phone, Leah got up and rinsed her plate before putting it in the dishwasher, and the rest of us just waited for Harry to make a decision.

"It's my opinion that Quil needs to hear what the both of you think. I don't believe it will cause any more of a disruption if you accompany them, Edward."

"It's settled, then," Charlie announced, standing and leaving the room. Renée was the one to clear his place at the table, causing Sue to raise her eyebrows at Harry. He merely shrugged, and I knew he wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole. Edward and I stood as well, and I gathered my coat again.

The ride to the reservation was incredibly awkward. Every attempt I made at conversation with Charlie was met with one word answers or Renée answering for him. Harry had driven separately, and Seth was with him since he wanted to tag along with me today.

"Charlie, do you have any memories of La Push?" I started.

"A few, but he wasn't allowed to come very often," Renée interjected before Charlie opened his mouth.

I gave her a side-eyed look as she answered for him. "Didn't you ever visit your aunt?"

"Sure, but Quil didn't feel comfortable having both women in his house, so normally Molly went to Helen's house."

I sighed, exasperated. "You know, Renée, I was hoping Charlie could speak for himself."

The rest of the car ride was completely and uncomfortably silent.

When we pulled up to the community center, Harry and Seth were getting out of their car, parked in the spot next to ours.

"I'll have to go get him," Harry informed us.

The rest of us headed inside the community center. I showed them around, but there wasn't really much to see. We ended up taking the chairs out of their stacks and sitting in the auditorium. If I thought the car ride was awkward, it was nothing compared to that torture. We stared at the walls because nobody wanted to break the silence. Well, I stared at Edward, because he's the best scenery, but still.

I jumped up when Harry returned, old Quil trailing behind him. He looked incredibly old, Quil did, and I wondered if it ever occurred to him to be sorry for what he did.

Charlie rocketed to his feet and got in the old man's face immediately. "So, _Dad_ , what do you think about the fact that I came back? How do you feel knowing that you almost ruined everything for me and Mom? If it hadn't been for Renée, I would have been the same bastard that you always were."

Quil stared at him, emotionless.

"Not to mention how I've heard you treated my daughter. You _had_ to know who she was, just _look_ at her! She's the mirror image of Mom!"

" _You_ abandoned her, never forget that," Quil finally spoke.

I could swear steam was coming out of Charlie's ears. "Not because I was a selfish asshole who cheated on my wife and had a child with someone I wasn't married to. Not because I couldn't handle being a dad and an upstanding citizen. Because the fucking Volturi were after us and wanted to _murder her_ and take Renée away from me! I couldn't have withstood the loss, unlike you. I knew she was safe with friends, and I don't know if it was fate or karma that brought the idiots in this tribe out to find her, but at least it wasn't _you_ that raised her the rest of the way. The Clearwaters gave her a chance at being a decent human being."

I didn't want to come back with _what he said_ , but he really did cover almost everything.

"What I want to know is, why didn't you say something from the beginning? When they brought me from the forest, why didn't you speak up? Somebody here had to be old enough to know what Helen looked like. You can't be the only one." I kept my voice low and even, unwilling to give him the ire my father had shown.

"Billy knew, and he insisted I keep my mouth shut, or we'd be tossed off the council for what I did back then. He helped cover for me when I would visit Helen; he was my accomplice, so to speak," Quil admitted.

"He was a child! You used a _child_ as your lookout? So you both knew about imprinting and still tried to keep me from Edward?" I accused, incredulous.

"It's wrong, the way imprinting makes you feel like you have no control over your own body. You make choices you wouldn't otherwise make because you aren't in control any longer. _It isn't right_ ," he insisted.

"You don't get to decide that for the rest of us!" I exploded, finally past my breaking point. "How is _you_ making _my_ decisions any better than what you say imprinting is like! I can't forgive you for any of this, not that you're sorry, apparently. You always treated me differently, you always watched my every move through the council and the other wolves as though everything I did was leading me down a path not chosen by you. The council has spent enough years with their overreaching rules and dictates, but no more. And I'm ecstatic that it was Edward that made that change happen. He and the Cullens made sure that my parents run this joint, under the command of the true Alpha, and not the one you falsely put in place."

The front doors opened, and the man himself walked in. "You can't have a party without me," Jake said mildly. "I heard you were here."

He hugged me and then greeted Seth and Edward before coming back to where I was standing in front of Quil, who seemed even more bent with age from all the accusations being thrown at him.

"He's banished anyway, don't stress about him. He's in the retirement home with the other dementia patients," Jake told us.

"I do not have dementia!" Quil shouted.

"Too bad, Gramps. You should have considered that more carefully when the Cullens came asking for changes that benefit the entire community, and you were still worried about covering your own ass," I seethed.

"My father is also pretty heavily restricted, Bella, though he promises he'll follow any rules I make and generally not be an asshole. Jared hasn't been heard from or seen, though the patrols are still on alert. Embry has healed from his injuries, and he's awaiting a council trial."

I leaned into him. "How are you and Leah? She's been very closed up about the whole thing."

"What's that?" I heard from my left. I turned to Quil.

"What is _what_?"

"You're _marrying_ him? It's taken over your mind, hasn't it? You think you can't live without him, but you can!"

"Love does not claim possession, it gives freedom," Edward murmured.

"Lies! It'll ruin your life!" Quil screamed.

"All right, old timer, that's enough," Harry ordered. It took him and Jake to maneuver Quil back out of the room. Only Jake came back.

"Harry's taking him back to the home. Don't worry, his section is locked, and he has no means of getting out on his own," Jake assured us. I was familiar with the setup.

"Has it really come to that?" Seth asked.

"He deserves it," Charlie said, turning back to his wife and ignoring the rest of us.

"That could have gone better, but in the end, it's mostly what I expected," I told Edward, who stood behind me. He always had my back, whether it be literally or figuratively.

"What do you want to do now?" he said into my skin as he kissed my cheek.

"Honestly, I'd like to get my truck and bring it to your house. Assuming Renée still wants to practice shifting."

"That would be great," she agreed. Charlie was back to his stoic silence.

We shuffled around a little, but Edward drove Renée and Charlie back to his house while I retrieved my truck, and Seth rode with me. I love my truck; it was something that Harry had been holding onto, but Leah didn't want it, so he gave it to me. I loved the spearmint and motor oil scent that coated the leather seat. It was slow to get back, and a spate of rain didn't help matters, but it was a much more enjoyable ride having just Seth with me.

I felt like I needed a respite after the emotional ordeal of the morning, but I was too excited to get started with my practice. I wanted to know which animals I could change into, and if it was limitless.

It only took an hour for me to completely change my mind.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

I couldn't do it. Every time I tried, I'd explode into a wolf. When I was in my human form, I was shivering in the damp cold. Seth stood to the side, closing his eyes and humming, and Charlie had stayed inside. It was my mother and my fiancé that helped me while I was naked. Edward suggested I wrap myself in a heavy blanket to test if it would stay intact and drift to the ground, or if it would rip. I was finally trying that out, but I couldn't make myself turn into anything different.

"Maybe you're mentally worn out, Bella," Renée offered.

"I agree," Edward said. "Maybe this should wait for another day."

"Or maybe I just suck at it, which would be fine. I have other talents, you know," I snarked, sending a clump of dirt smashing into the side of the pristine Cullen house.

"A wolf is an admirable foe, my love. Nobody would see you coming in all your lovely white fur and not be terrified."

I glared at Edward. "You aren't trying to patronize me, are you?"

"No, I would never." He did look horrified at the thought.

"Good. Don't blow smoke up my ass just to make me feel better."

"I am sorry, but, what?" He looked bewildered.

I laughed, and I felt some of the tension of the day release its grip from my shoulders. "It's an expression. I haven't got a clue how you would actually blow smoke up someone's ass, or what that has to do with telling them what they want to hear."

"Only the truth, love, I promise," he vowed.

"Focus on the animal, Bella, and nothing else. Shut out the ambient noises, the stray thoughts, and just visualize the animal you have chosen." Renée's recommendations helped, and I lasered in my focus to the animal in my mind.

I felt the shimmer, but it lacked the electricity I was accustomed to. I felt myself on all fours, so I opened my eyes, tilting my head to shift my focus from Edward's waist. My vision was sharp and had more depth than my human eyes were capable of, similar to my wolf form.

"That is disconcerting," Edward muttered as he backed away. "You make a stunning puma."

 _Can you hear my thoughts?_ I asked him.

I saw the flicker of surprise on his face. _Yes. It is not only in your wolf form that I can hear you._

 _I worry that my shield abilities don't work in this form_ , I told him.

 _That is a possibility._ "Bella wonders if her shielding abilities will work when she is in an alternate state," he spoke aloud for the benefit of the others.

"I don't know. I've never had to try it myself," Renée confessed.

"Damn, Bella, you look bad _ass_!" Seth hollered. He was such a good brother.

"I fear that your blood smells entirely too luscious in this form, my Bella. I must be careful with my breathing."

 _Oops. And I was going to run to see what it felt like_.

 _Not the best idea, unless you wish to find out what happens when my hunting instinct kicks in. Running in this form should feel the same as the wolf, I imagine._

That was a good point. _Tell Seth to close his eyes_ , I instructed.

"Seth, she is going to change back now," Edward warned him.

I waited for him to turn his head and start his humming, and then I pictured my two legs, long brown hair, and zero fur. The slip back to human was easier than getting to the cougar to begin with. However, I felt completely drained once I was myself again.

"Edward, can you help me dress? I'm so cold," I whimpered.

He pulled my clothing back on, skipping the coat and wrapping the blanket around me before racing me to the house. We blew through the doors and he immediately settled me the couch. It was dizzying trying to watch him move so fast as he lit a fire in the fireplace and brought me two more blankets before going to the kitchen and disappearing for a few minutes. By the time he came back from the kitchen, Seth and Renée had joined me in the house.

"I don't know why it is, but that was just as bad as when I was the bird," I told Renée.

"I haven't a clue, hon, but maybe you should stick to being a wolf. We can still practice shielding and elemental manipulations—on another day."

"Yes, I'd like that."

Edward handed me the hot tea he'd made, then rested his hand on my cheek. "You feel cold to the touch, Bella. We need to warm you up." I could hear the worry in his tone.

"The same thing happened after the fight. It took a nap under several blankets before I felt human again."

"Um, Jake said he was going to come over with Leah this afternoon, are you up for that?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine by dinnertime."

"Speaking of which, do you guys have anything resembling lunch up in this joint? I'm starving," Seth whined.

I laughed, appreciating him. "I'm sure there's plenty of food, Seth."

"Please, do help yourself," Edward added.

I drank the tea, zoning out a little as the others moved around me, the Cullens joining us and leaving again, orbiting around the central space of their home. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I was conscious of was Edward tucking me into our giant bed in our own room. I snuggled against him and went back to sleep, dreaming of endless figures in black cloaks walking in perfect synchronicity through the snow.

* * *

 **It felt good to tell Quil where to stick it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am unusually proud of the fact that I've been married for 19 years today. Most likely due to the people that said it wouldn't last more than a few years. :)**

* * *

 _She would tear the stars_

 _from her own soul_

 _on a clear night_

 _just to hang them in the sky_

 _to guide you home_

 _~ Michelle Schaper_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Bella was frantic once she had awakened. She continually mumbled about figures in cloaks. I had to reassure her that the Volturi did not have us on their radar, or Alice would have seen something. It did not matter what I said, she still paced and chewed her thumb. From the front door, through the living room and dining room, and back to in front of the couch where I was standing.

"Bella, love, please settle down. You are completely safe here."

"Do you honestly think it's me I'm worried about? It's you, it's all of you! Alice with her visions, and you with your mind-reading abilities. Renée with her shapeshifting and rock throwing. Hell, even Jasper if they realized he's an empath! Do you understand the power he could wield? Why didn't I realize sooner that they would want anybody with a talent? Do they know about the wolves? Seth is too young to fight!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders at that point and brought her around to face me. Grasping her cheeks gently in my palms, I focused on her eyes. "Look at me. It will be fine. Nothing is going to happen. Even if they did want to come here, we would be prepared."

"Don't you remember all the talented guard members Renée spoke of? Demitri and Chelsea and Aro! Charlie said they wanted to kill me and force Renée into service! You can't be sure nothing would go wrong," Bella lamented.

"You are correct, I cannot be positive. I can only be prepared to the best of my ability, and trust that my family is equally prepared." I stroked her cheekbones as I spoke, staring into the depths of her eyes to convey my sincerity. She needed to calm down.

"But I just—I just don't know what to do," she admitted on a whisper.

"Stop worrying. If there is anything to worry about, Alice will let us know." I kissed her forehead, pulling her tense body close to mine and willing her to relax.

It required several minutes of stroking her back as I held her before she seemed to take deep breaths and her shoulders dropped. Her arms came around me and she tucked her head into my neck, sighing.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I couldn't survive it if you were taken from me," she cried.

I knew the feeling all too well, and the underlying worry that anything could go wrong at a moment's notice was crippling if focused upon. It was having your heart tethered so tightly to another soul that you knew you would cease to exist if those ties were severed. Yet, as easy as it would be, I refuse to spend my existence in fear.

"You cannot let fear rule you. You would end up curled in a ball all day worried about what comes next. I know you well enough to know that is out of character for you." I soothed her again with my hands on her arms, and she looked at me, a little teary-eyed.

"I know, logically. It's just that, the dream I had unnerved me so much. It was _so_ realistic, so much like the events were impending." She frowned. "That sounds crazy."

"It is not crazy when Alice has these visions. I would not suggest that anything you dream is crazy, rather that it could be the product of an overworked mind," I assured her.

"I guess I'm just worried that someone will find out that the people the Volturi have spent decades searching for are here with us. I'm scared they'll take you from me," she confessed. "I need you."

"You have me, Bella. Forever."

She was already close, already warm and soft. It took little effort to push her robe off her shoulders and kiss the satiny skin. It was not a hardship to form my hands around her full breasts, easy enough to run my tongue down her body as the material disappeared. Bringing her to a stunning orgasm as she pulled my hair, pulling my head closer, was effortless. It was instinctual to pick her up and carry her to the bed, to spread her out on the comforter and enter her body. She arched, crying out into the still morning air, as I rocked my hips to give us both pleasure, but more than that, a connection. To know there was no room between us for anyone to interfere in our love story.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned repeatedly, and I answered her begging with my body.

As we lay next to each other, Bella panting and sweaty, my love curled into me with her chin on my chest. "You _are_ the devil," she laughed. "You've got me loose and relaxed now, haven't you?"

I kissed her forehead and laughed lightly as she threw a pillow at me as she got up from the bed. I made her some breakfast while she showered and dressed, then I took my turn in the shower as she ate. So far, the domestic bliss situation my family had provided us with was highly enjoyable.

We made our way to the main house slowly, walking hand in hand. I had to help Bella over the river, but other than that, she made it on her own. The Clearwaters had gone home yesterday, so it was just Charlie and Renée in the kitchen when we entered. They each had mugs of coffee, but I detected the scent of bacon lingering in the air.

Bella sat on the opposite side of the table from her parents. "What are you doing today?" she asked them.

"Since I've already said my piece with my father, I suppose I'll stay here," Charlie answered. It seemed he wanted to stay close to Bella.

Bella's eyebrows went up. "Okay. I'm over the idea of trying to shift until it isn't so cold out, so unless Renée wants to do some elemental practice, I don't have any ideas."

"It's almost Christmas; what are your plans for that?" Renée inquired of her daughter.

"Our tradition is to visit the retirement home in La Push and spend time with the elders. Jacob has a group of friends that are going there instead, so I was hoping to move that tradition to Forks this year."

"That's what you do for Christmas?" Charlie said, his voice an octave higher. He was impressed, but it was hard to tell by his words.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Bella was ready to defend her traditions. Charlie put her on the defensive.

"No, nothing is wrong with your idea. I'm just impressed, I suppose." Now he was abashed, worried that he had offended her.

"Oh. Okay. So, do you want to join us?" she asked, looking between Charlie and Renée.

"Sure, that sounds like a nice way to spend a holiday. It would be awkward to try to buy gifts for everyone, anyway," Renée laughed.

Bella chuckled. "Tell me about it. What do you buy for all of these vampires that have had centuries to collect whatever they're fond of?"

Charlie paled. "There are an awful lot of them, aren't there?" he grumbled.

I smiled. "Yes, well, we enjoy being a family. It is not the way of the majority of vampires, since we have to hide our true identities. Normally they are nomads, maybe a mated pair, but typically solo. Carlisle believes it is the animal blood that keeps us from becoming savage and allows us to form bonds."

Charlie contemplated what I said. It made sense to him, and it occurred to him that Bella was safe with me as long as I continued to drink animal blood. "I know that the legends of the Quileutes say that vampires are to be stopped at all cost. My mother being a Swan, and single, meant that she didn't put as much stock in the stories as she would have if she'd married into the tribe like her sister did. I know your family has had a treaty for generations because they didn't think you were as dangerous as the others. Maybe there really is a difference between hunting animals versus hunting humans."

"We would never, _could_ never, hunt humans. We are committed to keeping them safe. Carlisle was always determined to never turn into a monster, to never hurt a human just because of what he was turned into. None of us wishes to be a monster."

"I can tell that you're sincere," he conceded.

There were a few moments of silence before Emmett came into the kitchen. "Hey, B, whatcha doin' today? Rose wants to take you shopping."

"Rose does?" Bella asked, her eyes frantically darting to mine.

"Yeah, she's getting ready and wanted me to invite you. She and Alice are going to the mall."

"Um, okay."

"You in, Mrs. S?" Emmett directed at Renée.

She blushed. "If I'm invited, then yes. I'd love to."

I could hear it, and practically see it on his face, as Charlie panicked at the thought of not having his wife around, but worse, have her in the hands of vampires while he was not around.

"Charlie." He whipped his head in my direction. "It will be fine."

He didn't seem to appreciate my assurances. "You don't understand."

I merely lifted my eyebrow and tilted my head in Bella's direction.

"Okay, maybe you do," he grudgingly admitted.

"It is difficult, but not impossible."

"What are you two talking about?" Bella demanded.

I smiled at her. "Being separated from your mate."

"Oh." She smirked knowingly at me, since she knew I had a hard time being apart from her.

The ladies went to the mall, and the men stayed home. Carlisle was on call, but had so far managed to remain with the family. We engaged Charlie in Emmett and Jasper's favorite video games, something he said he hadn't seen since Bella was young. There was quite an improvement in the way the graphics looked these days, and he was impressed. Of course, he couldn't compete with Emmett and Jasper, who not only played nonstop, but had ridiculous hand-eye coordination and perfect reflexes. He and I played, and I went easy on him because it mattered not to me if I won or if he did, and he was actually having fun. It felt like he had finally thawed out since we'd found them.

When the ladies returned, Bella and Renée made dinner for the three of them in the kitchen, and I could hear their laughter from the other room. Christmas was in a few days, and I wanted something that I could give to Bella. I knew she wasn't interested in jewelry, so I thought long and hard about what I could sneak off to obtain for her. Her family was already going to be together, so that was one wish granted. Books were one of her favorites, for certain. Maybe a first edition or two. I heard her speaking to her mother about college, and I thought that maybe we could move into the house we had in the Ravenna Park neighborhood near her school. That was not exactly a Christmas gift, unfortunately.

A thought occurred to me, and while it wasn't a physical gift, it was something I could do to show her how I felt. No later than one second after I had the thought, I heard Alice screeching from upstairs.

"Edward Cullen, I will never forgive you if you go off half-cocked without my help!"

The men in the room with me turned to stare in my direction. I shrugged. She would be lovely in something warm, perhaps faux fur in white, and candlelight—

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop right there!" Alice hollered as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

I groaned. "Mary Alice, _honestly_."

"No! This is not something to be taken lightly, with zero knowledge or planning!"

Bella came around the corner, presumably to see what the chaos was about. The others had returned their attention to their endeavors, striving to ignore Alice the way I was incapable of at the moment.

"What are the two of you going on about?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Your Christmas present," Alice answered at the same time I said, "Nothing."

"Congratulations, Alice, now she will pester me endlessly about what it could be," I bemoaned.

Bella laughed, not at all phased by my complaints. "Yup."

She turned on her heel and went back to the kitchen. Alice silently went to the hall cabinet and pulled out sheets of blank paper before pulling on my elbow until I accompanied her to the dining room table. We silently debated on decor, music, and attire. Small, exclusive, and in the backyard, it would be intimate and special.

The visions in Alice's mind took my breath away. She was right, as always; she knew what Bella liked, and what would work in such a short amount of time. She pictured telling Bella it was for something banal, such as a party to celebrate the yule. The pictures she was showing me started to devolve, and before I knew it we were both gasping for air. Alice was clutching her head in her hands and Jasper was by her side in an instant.

"Ali, what is with the agony? I can't handle that much pain, what are you thinking?" He wasn't condescending in any way, simply trying to understand what she was going through.

"What—" I had to pause, the pain was overwhelming and so very confusing. "What _is_ that?"

Alice answered in a strangled whisper. "The Volturi. They're coming for us."

* * *

 **I struggled with writing this chapter and feeling like it was complete.**

 **Who else remembers canon Bella having premonition-style dreams?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope everyone is keeping healthy with this flu epidemic.**

* * *

 _The real weapons are fear and terror. These people are monsters. We cannot let them feed off of our fear._

 _We can't give them the pleasure of watching us like little children jump from the carpet to the bed._

 _We can't let them witness us running up the basement stairs after we flip off the light because we are afraid._

 _You cannot give into it, you cannot play into that fear._

 _We are not the monsters, these people are the monsters._

 _We do not have to be afraid of the dark that they live in._

 _~ Michael Burns_

* * *

 **BPOV**

I heard the commotion in the other room, and it confused me. I'd just been in there listening to Edward pretending that he and Alice weren't discussing Christmas gifts. However, this was different. This was hushed speaking and low, pained tones. Jasper was involved, and now I heard more people gathering. My hearing was nowhere near as impressive as a vampire's, but it was enhanced.

I dropped my spatula and stood frozen, terrified of what I might find. Edward hurt on the floor while Alice lamented that she couldn't save him. Jasper bent over the both of them as he struggled to contain the feelings of overwhelming grief and heartache. Something was happening just on the other side of the wall, and it was going to be monumental. It was going to change all of our lives. What could have infiltrated this house so swiftly and so unbidden?

I pressed my palms to the cool, smooth wall that separated me from absolute pain. I didn't want to go around the end. I wanted to stay in the warm kitchen with Renée, to pretend for just a little while longer that nothing was wrong.

"Bella?" I jumped as Renée touched my back. It was meant as a gesture of comfort, but merely reiterated how bad it was about to become.

"Something's wrong," I whispered. I rested my forehead on the wall in an attempt to cool the flush.

"What?" She sounded very confused.

I pointed to the wall. "In there."

I finally moved, forcing one foot in front of the other. I passed the barrier into the living room, spotting something similar to what I'd feared; Edward was bent over Alice, who was kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands. She rocked back and forth as Jasper rubbed her shoulder. Emmett and Carlisle were crouched defensively behind Jasper, and Esme hovered near Edward, Rose just behind her. It looked like a scene with which they had plenty of practice.

Charlie stood in front of the sectional sofa looking perplexed. "Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" he snapped. His eyes darted between Renée and me.

"Edward?" I mumbled. Renée kept her hand on my back as we moved slowly forward. Her show of support made me want to cry more than anything.

Edward looked up at me briefly, and his face was the epitome of helplessness.

"It's too much, too fast," Alice panted. "Sensory deprivation, broken bonds, and _so much pain_." Now she moaned. I'd never seen a vampire in pain before, knew it was next to impossible.

"Stop focusing on it, Alice," Jasper ordered. I felt a rush of calm trying to smother the panic. I embraced it and did my best to send it back out to the others.

"Alice, focus on me," Carlisle said in a soothing voice, "and nothing else. It's almost Christmas, and you love Christmas. What are you planning for Jasper?"

"I bought him a vintage guitar," she answered shakily. It seemed that she had to force the words out. "Sorry to ruin the surprise," she laughed, but it sounded fake.

"That's good, Alice. What did you get Esme?" His voice was nearly hypnotizing in its smoothness.

"I made her a new shawl to match the dress Rose bought her." Her words were a little stronger, with less of the breathiness.

Esme smiled, though it wobbled. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Slowly, Alice uncurled herself and stood, her expression and small stature giving her the look of a frightened child. "It was awful," she cried. Her face was pinched, but the others relaxed their tense stances.

"It was all of them," Edward continued.

"The full guard, even the wives," Alice added.

"The wives never leave the protection of the palace," Carlisle countered. "Aro is too worried they will meet their demise."

"Like Didyme?" Rose said wryly.

"Wait, I'm completely confused," I interjected. "If the crisis is over, can we sit down and talk about it?"

"Oh, but the crisis isn't over, that's the problem," Alice told me. "I'm just trying to distract myself from the horrific images."

"Great," I muttered, moving to the couch and sinking down on it. Charlie and Renée joined me. Edward came to stand in front of us, then sat on the coffee table to face me. He took my hands in his.

"Your dream about the Volturi was accurate, unfortunately. Alice had a vision of them coming, but more than that, she saw how they planned to annihilate all of us."

"Jesus Christ, don't sugarcoat it or anything." I was completely horrified with what he was describing.

"The thing is, we have the power to change the outcome because we have warning. What she saw was their version of events based on their decision to come here. What we do with that information will affect everything." He was apparently trying to reassure me now, but it didn't exactly feel like it. What the hell could we do against a legion of powerful vampires?

"So we were right all along. We need to go back to the Amazon," Charlie said, wringing his hands together and darting glances past me. Renée just sat beside me, shaking. "And this time we'll bring Bella with us."

"Let's not be hasty," Carlisle implored. "Renée and Bella are powerful, who knows how powerful when they work together. We are familiar with the gifts of each of the members of the Volturi guard. We need a plan to disarm them, so to speak."

Carlisle made some sense, but it seemed he was the only one on board with that idea.

"Oh, hell no," Rose scoffed. "You seriously want to mollify Count Chocula and those fruity pebbles? We'll all die, and if we run, Demetri will track us."

Carlisle held up a placating hand. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. We don't know why they're even coming. Aro was a friend of mine many years ago, I'm certain we can have a civil discourse instead of a war."

"That is _not_ what we saw," Edward interrupted, and Alice was shaking her head.

"Edward is right. It was Alec stealing our senses, Jane blinding us with pain, and Chelsea breaking our mating bonds. Whatever friendship status you used to share with Aro, he isn't your BFF anymore. I'm not letting Chelsea and Corin delude me into thinking I'm happy with being in the Volturi guard so they can use me as their puppet."

"I'm not letting them turn the pixie into their fortune teller!" Emmett huffed. "They'd have to go through me first!" He punched one fist into his other hand, his muscles flexing and showing off his intimidating size.

"So the alternative is to fight?" Esme said. "I don't want to fight."

"Nobody is fighting," Carlisle assured her, sounding on the verge of losing his patience, but the others were having none of it.

"You don't know that," Jasper argued. "I have the experience, I can teach you organized fighting, but it won't do any good if their guard is as talented as the legends say."

"But we have preparedness and fighters of our own. I think Jasper has the right idea," Edward insisted.

"We don't even know why they're coming. What made them decide to come to Forks, Washington?" Esme's brows were pulled together, her marble forehead now wrinkled. "Who on earth would have sent them in our direction?"

"We should get in touch with Jake and ask if the wolves will fight with us," I suggested. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"That would give us higher numbers and slightly better odds. Each wolf can take on more than one vampire."

"We don't know what's going to happen when they come!" Carlisle shouted, finally losing his cool.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, they aren't coming for high tea, we can be positive of that. I know you're an _eternal_ optimist," she emphasized the word eternal, and I snorted, "but it's probably time to face the reality that they're not coming for anything good."

"I don't like this," Charlie said, standing up and rounding the coffee table where Edward was still sitting. He paced in front of the TV, which was now a soothing blue screen. "You should all be concerned with fleeing, not thinking you can take on a giant."

"I'm not spending my eternity on the run," Emmett protested. "If these scum want a fight, we'll give it to them."

"I'm not running, either," Alice said softly. Jasper nodded, clasping her shoulder.

Edward and I locked gazes. "We stay and fight, together," I announced. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I agree. Why or who is irrelevant. Nobody is joining their guard, and nobody is dying. Carlisle, I believe it is time to call our cousins in Denali." Edward had only mentioned them in passing, but I knew there were five of them. We needed all the numbers we could get.

Carlisle dipped his head, staring at the carpet, before moving into the office. A moment later, he could be heard talking on the phone.

"You're all nuts if you think this will work," Charlie groused.

"Charlie, I can't hide anymore. I'm not giving Bella up after we just found her. Maybe we can even call Shelly, Maria, and Connor, and ask if they'll help us again. Bella hasn't ever seen them in human form, after all," Renée pointed out.

"Those are the friends of yours that raised me?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I've spoken to them over the years since you moved to La Push. I think they're still in the states."

Carlisle came back out of the office. "Eleazar agreed that they would all come, and they're leaving tonight. He was skeptical about the wives coming, but trusts Alice and her visions."

"You never bet against Alice," Jasper chuckled. "Not if you're smart, at least."

"Great, so you're all planning a party, when we should be packing." Charlie came to sit beside me again, taking my shoulders and turning me to look at him. I pulled my hands out of Edward's to focus on my father.

"Bella, please. You've got to come back to Brazil with me and your mother. I can't lose you again."

"Charlie, you've made mistakes in the past because you make your decisions based on fear rather than logic. Listen to the Cullens. They know what they're talking about."

He leaned forward, looking intently into my eyes. I saw the fear, the desperation in familiar chocolate eyes. "I know I've been an ass, but it's because I regret not taking you with us. The guilt has eaten at me, and I felt like I was no better than Quil. I don't know how to get those years back, but there's no way I'd survive if I lost you."

I moved my hands to touch his cheeks. "I understand. But I'm not running, Charlie. I can't. I won't." I looked over at Edward, the love of my life. I knew that I would do whatever it took to keep him safe. But we were in agreement; running was not an option. "We stay, and we fight. You know Renée and I have skills beyond what the Volturi have, and we'll have the wolves."

I took a deep breath and let my hands fall to my lap. "I'm not living my very long life in fear. We fight."

"We fight," Edward agreed. "Together."

"Together," Jasper echoed.

"Let's kick some crusty _asses_!" Emmett boomed.

* * *

 **I just wanted to give an update on the Ex Delicto sequel, Onus Probandi. I currently have one chapter written. I'm on chapter 36 of SS. In other words, I'm not as far along as I'd like to be in order to start posting. It will probably be another month.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I love this line from Wichita Lineman, but the rest of the song has no particular meaning. It's still lovely, if anyone wants to take a listen on the blog.**

* * *

 _I need you more than want you, and I want you for all time._

 _~ Glenn Campbell, Wichita Lineman_

* * *

The pack was on board to help, as I knew they would be. There was really no question that Seth and my parents would have my back in any situation, and if I was honest, Leah would never be selfish enough not to fight with us. I was afraid the council would have to persuade them, but Jacob said they immediately agreed to be there for us. We had Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, the youngest Quil, and Jacob. Renée had gotten in touch with her friends, and the three of them would be heading in our direction soon. Then we had the five Denali vampire 'cousins' to add to the mix. I was still terrified, but I hesitated to admit it aloud. Instead, I kept a bright and false façade of optimism.

It was Christmas Eve, and Edward and Alice had disappeared outside to set up for the party they insisted should still go on. I felt that our time would be better utilized through fight training, but, according to Alice, we had a solid month before death came to call. It wasn't enough time; I needed the whole of eternity to show Edward how I felt. I had taken our immortality for granted, I could see that. Now that it was no longer guaranteed, I couldn't tamp down the panic for long. I found my breathing getting out of control as I tried to do my makeup for the party in Edward's old bedroom.

"Bella," I heard. It was a soft sound, almost a plea, from the doorway.

I lowered my head between my knees as the world around me spun. "Edward," I gasped.

His hand rested between my shoulder blades, and I breathed deeply. He calmed me, centered me, when things went wrong. "We are almost ready downstairs. I thought I would get dressed, and instead I hear you up here hyperventilating."

"I can't wrap my head around the fact that we could die in a month. Our time is no longer promised to us. I can't bear the thought of any of us no longer existing, Edward."

"I will _always_ be with you. I will _not_ live in a world without you, so if we do not win the fight, I will go with you into the afterlife, whatever it may be."

Edward's words caused a choked sob to escape my throat. "I don't want to think about a world where you don't exist. My greatest fear is losing you."

"We have some time, and we need to enjoy it to the fullest, _especially_ with the added knowledge that perhaps we are not promised forever. I love you, and I wish to spend a pleasant evening with you by my side."

And it only took that soft declaration for me to realize that he was right. I'd tried so hard to convince the others that we shouldn't be ruled by fear, but that didn't mean I wouldn't freak out a hundred times a day between now and next month. For now, I was content to have an intimate party with my true family. It had grown, it was large and unorthodox, but the one thing we all had in common was love.

"You're right. Let's get dressed, then." I gave him a weak smile and he moved to the bathroom to get ready.

Alice had given me a long white dress with a faux fur cape of sorts. The dress was ankle length with long sleeves, and the shoes she gave me were white boots with a flat heel. It was a snow themed party, according to Alice, but I was pretty sure I'd seen colors of all kinds on the others before I came upstairs. Nonetheless, I pulled everything out and waited for Edward to finish changing before I got undressed.

When he emerged from the bathroom looking devastatingly handsome in a black suit, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I stood on my tiptoes, he leaned down, and our lips met. His scent overwhelmed my senses, permeated my brain like a dose of oxytocin. I kissed him thoroughly, languidly, letting the zapping sensations surge through my body to my extremities. I would cling to him this evening, giving him the party and pleasantness he craved. I would be strong and hold my emotions at bay and my head high.

"I will see you downstairs," he mumbled against my lips.

"Yes. Just give me a few moments."

I changed quickly, eager to rejoin my anchor. I wasn't used to feeling so emotionally all over the place. I tried to be strong and smart and not get carried away, but I also realized that this threat was very real and not to be taken lightly.

I slipped out the bedroom door before my thoughts took an ominous turn again. Slowly descending the stairs, I admired the candles that Alice and the others had strewn throughout the house. The overhead lights were dimmed, and I could see and smell a fire roaring in the living room fireplace.

I also found my fiancé waiting for me there, a smile on his face. "You are illecebrous. Shall we?" he asked, offering me his arm. I made a mental note to ask him later what he meant, but I took it as a compliment.

Together we walked outside, and I suddenly had the sense that there was more to this party than I'd assumed. I spotted Emily and Seth. I found my parents, both Sue and Harry, and Charlie and Renée. Jacob was standing with his arm around Leah, a huge grin on his face. The Cullens were interspersed with the others, and I noticed the newcomers that could only be vampires, given their perfect pale skin and golden eyes. I deduced they were the cousins from Alaska that must have arrived while I was upstairs. They were stupidly attractive; like the gene pool collected around them and blessed them excessively. And lastly, I spotted Jessica and Angela bouncing up and down in their excitement.

The people tipped me off, but what confirmed my suspicion was the makeshift aisle that had been set up in the backyard, and the fact that these people were seated on either side of it, and only stood when Edward and I stepped outside.

I turned to him, accusations on the tip of my tongue. I bit them back, touched beyond belief at the look of pride on his face. Yes, I hated surprises, but this was a good one. "You did this for me?"

"I did. It is meant to be a Christmas gift, of sorts. A simple ceremony with our friends and family." He was beaming, his angel's face glorious. "I want to pledge my love and devotion to the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Wow," I breathed. _No pressure_.

We made our way down the aisle, where Carlisle stood waiting for us. Edward held my hand as we turned to face Carlisle, who had a gentle smile for us.

"I want you to know before we start, Bella, that I am honored to be the one to perform the ceremony. It makes me incredibly happy to know that the man I chose to be my first son has now chosen such a wonderful woman with whom to spend his life."

I had to swipe at a tear, and then I closed the distance between us and kissed Carlisle's cold cheek. "Thank you, Carlisle, for making me feel entirely welcome into your family."

He looked to the sea of faces that had blurred before my eyes, and thanked them for coming, and for keeping the secret. "I know that Edward has romantic tendencies, so I appreciate each and every one of you that came to celebrate the love of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Clearwater."

I looked to Edward at hearing this new iteration of my name. "A gift for your birth parents. It will be up to you if you wish to make it permanent."

Adding Cullen on top of the mouthful it had become would not be ideal. I shook my head slightly and tuned in to Carlisle.

"Today, there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today, there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime. Today, promises become permanent, and friends become family. This day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches.

"This day—the day of Bella and Edward's wedding—is about love.

"One of my favorite quotes is _,_ 'If love is not all, then it is nothing: this principle, and its opposite, collide down all the years of my breathless tale.' Bella and Edward, your breathless tale is just beginning. If love is not all, then it is nothing. Its opposite—if love is all, then it is everything—is going to be the basis for every aspect of your relationship.

"All you have to do is simply love one another, and that love shows through in everything you do for one another; how you treat each other, in good times and bad.

"Love isn't just a word; it's an action.

"Love isn't just something you say, it's something you do.

"Despite all of our differences, love is what we all share.

"It is the great unifier—our one universal truth.

"No matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. There are many different kinds of love, almost, if not all of which, are represented here today. There is romantic love, the love of parents and children, of brothers and sisters and family, and love amongst friends.

"Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes, and in the modified words of Paul in his letter to the Corinthians, 'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things.'

"Most importantly, love never dies.

"Not only do Bella and Edward love one another romantically—and they do, you can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they're together—they also love one another as friends. In fact, I would suggest they're best friends, constantly taunting and teasing and very plainly and obviously having fun together. This new journey will be at times richly rewarding and extremely difficult, but, most importantly, it will be a journey you take together.

"Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract. You must promise to embrace conflict as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as coast; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another.

"This wedding is a symbol of that commitment."

I blinked back my tears as Edward took my hands in his. He slipped a plain band on my finger to share the space with my engagement ring.

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for eternity. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours."

He kissed the back of my hand once the ring was in place, and suddenly I had to think of something to say as a heavy band was placed in my hand to give to Edward.

"This ring is a symbol that I choose you to be my lover, my partner, and my best friend. Today, tomorrow, and always."

My emotions completely overwhelmed me, and I couldn't say another word. I stared into Edward's golden eyes as Carlisle finished out the ceremony.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life."

Edward leaned down to kiss me, and everything else fell away. My fears, my nerves, the butterflies in my belly. I felt whole, at peace, and perfectly content to continue kissing him until someone cleared their throat. Laughing, I pulled back and grinned at Edward before turning to face the group of friends and family gathered in the yard.

As we celebrated, Charlie hovered near me. He asked for a dance, and he told me he was happy that I'd found something as strong as what he shared with my mother.

"I didn't think it was possible for others to understand, but I realize I was blinded. I see it in the faces of your adoptive parents, and I see it in the faces of the Cullens. I guess I thought I'd found a one of a kind love, and that I had to protect it at all costs. Now I see that while it's one of a kind for me, it's universal to love someone with your entire being."

"I really appreciate that, Charlie. I don't begrudge your love for Renée, just the opposite. It makes me happy to know that the vision I always had of the two of you so much in love was accurate. You weren't alone all those years, and that's comforting. And yes, I have found something as strong, within the bonds of mating and imprinting."

"I… I love you, Bella. I believe that you knew already, but those words don't come easily. I may not say it all the time, but please know that it's true."

I smiled gently at him, feeling my heart swell so much that I worried it would burst. "I love you, too. Dad."

He coughed for a second before smiling back at me. "I hope you're right about next month. It has me so worried for you and Renée."

"I know, Charlie. Me, too."

Yes, as I looked out at the twinkling lights in the Cullen's backyard, the way they reflected and sparkled off the nearby water, my gut constricted with the nagging worry of what was to come after the party was over.

* * *

 **I've been nominated for a *few* awards over at the TwiFic Fandom Awards. I hope you'll vote for me if you haven't been already.**

 **twificfandomawards. blogspot. com**

 **Thank you for your kindness in nominating me, whoever you are!**


	36. Chapter 36

**If I've missed replying to anyone's reviews, I apologize! FFN is still iffy with notifications. I feel like I'm luckier than most, but maybe I'm just in the dark about what I'm not receiving alerts for.**

 **If you watch the Alabama video on the blog, you're in for a true 1980's treat. This is one of my favorite groups. They were played constantly in my house, along with other 80's country. The Judds, Reba, Conway Twitty, the list goes on. I can't always name the artist when I hear an old country song, but I guarantee I know the words. I've seen Alabama in concert more than any other artist, most recently at the Florida Strawberry Festival about two years ago.**

* * *

 _As I lay by your side and hold you tonight_

 _I want you to understand,_

 _This love that I feel is so right and so real,_

 _I realize how lucky I am._

 _I don't know how I could do without_

 _Holding you close every night._

 _I've waited so long just to have you to hold._

 _Now that I've got you,_

 _I'll never let go_

 _There's no way I can make it without you,_

 _There's no way that I'd even try._

 _If I had to survive without you in my life,_

 _I know I wouldn't last a day._

 _There's no way._

 _~Alabama, There's No Way_

* * *

"No, Bella, you _must_ focus!"

After spending hours talking and laughing with Jess and Angela, Edward had somewhat impatiently swept me back to our cottage. We were all incredibly grateful for the seclusion it provided as Edward brought me to countless orgasms before finally entering me. He came harder than I'd ever witnessed, with an inhuman sound that reverberated around the walls. He was deliciously sexy.

"If you don't turn off _all_ of your thoughts and focus on your inner being, you might as well give up now," Renée huffed in exasperation.

My new husband, which I felt giddy saying even to myself, had drawn me a bath and let me soak in the hot, fragrant water until my muscles had relaxed. Using my healing abilities to my advantage, I stepped out of the tub completely nude and walked over to the man I never would tire of gazing at. I sank to my knees and pulled him to me even as he asked what I was doing. I gave him a short laugh as I flicked out my tongue.

" _Isabella_!"

"What?" I yelled as I was snapped back to reality.

"Wherever you are, it sure as hell ain't here," Renée muttered.

I blushed furiously. "Sorry." I wasn't even sure how many times we'd had sex last night.

I pushed thoughts of blow jobs and dirty sex acts out of my mind and zeroed in on the komodo dragon I wanted to change into. When I'd asked my mother if she'd ever been a mythical creature, she'd laughed and said when she pictured a fire-breathing dragon once, she popped into a tiny gecko. I knew that lizards weren't going to win us a war, but I wanted to practice shifting into anything other than a wolf, even though she would most likely be my chosen form to fight in. Renée had even practiced becoming a wolf similar in size to ours.

The men had gone over to Jake's house to practice fighting techniques. That left the Cullen women, Leah, Emily, Renée, and me, and the four female vampires from Denali. Their names were Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Carmen was a gorgeous, dark-haired Hispanic woman changed in her thirties, while the other three were young blonde sisters. Carmen's mate, Eleazar, was the last family member, and he had gone with the men. Charlie admitted before leaving that he was going to phase for the first time since he returned to Forks, and I was curious to know what he looked like. Unfortunately, I'd have to wait.

Alice and Rosalie had watched Jasper give some training tips the night before while I was otherwise occupied. Esme and the cousins had chosen to spend their time enjoying the remnants of the party atmosphere, so now they were receiving pointers from my sisters-in-law. Emily surprised me this morning when she said she felt a strange dizziness come over her, and then she'd morphed into a giant black wolf. It was unnerving, considering how much she resembled Sam's wolf. I would take what I could get, knowing we needed each and every person we knew to stand and fight. I would have to spend some time teaching her to contain her urges and change on cue, but for now, Leah was working with her.

It was more difficult than I suspected it would be to say goodbye to my roommates. I was going to miss out on the beginning of the next semester, but I was using the excuse that I had found my birth parents and wanted to spend time with them. If I lived through the Volturi, I was determined to go back to Seattle and enjoy some time being normal. I was looking forward to the quiet boringness of college.

I focused once more, pulling my thoughts inward to my gut, and pictured the large lizard. I felt a pop and a pull on my muscles, and I opened my eyes to find myself much lower to the ground. My vision was poor, the usually vibrant green of the pines and other flora appearing to be washed out in tones of grey. My hearing was muted, and when I was spoken to, I could only make out that the person was speaking, not what they were actually saying. It was almost like they or I were under water. This form might be good for practicing, but it would not likely serve me well for any real purpose.

I thought back to myself, to being Bella Cullen. I laughed internally at the sound of my married name, and I found myself rising from the ground and returning to two legs.

"Wow, Bella, you did it." Emily had come to stand near me, and I tried to ignore the fact that I was naked. Renée brought me a robe and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"How do you feel?" she asked solicitously.

"Better than before, but a little dizzy." I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes to avoid the spinning sensation.

"It's possible that the shifting gene simply didn't manifest as strongly in your DNA as the other talents. I know that gifts typically get stronger through the generations, but you have your father's blood, too. Maybe a wolf is what you're meant to be." Renée patted me on the shoulder as I thought about her words.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't keep focusing on this when I have other things I can be doing. We should practice shielding and even throwing rocks if that's all we have at our advantage."

"We have more than that, honestly. You can create fissures and dump the Volturi in them," Leah offered helpfully.

"What's this about shielding?" Carmen asked, coming closer. She spoke with a thick accent.

"I already have proof that I can shield Edward's ability, but I don't know what else I can do with it. My mother has a basic mental shield ability, but she believes mine is stronger than hers."

"Have you tried this for defense?" Carmen questioned. I shook my head. "You should spend some time with Eleazar; his talent is determining the gifts of others."

"So he could tell me exactly what I'm capable of, is that how it works?" I asked her.

"Yes, that is how it works. He gets a feeling and a sort of vision of what you can do. A flash, he says, of the person using their ability."

"Well, I know Renée is telekinetic, and she tells me I can manipulate all of the elements. I've had success with water, rocks, I accidentally created fire… and I cause earthquakes, apparently, but I don't know how it happens."

"Wow," Emily breathed. By now, all the ladies were standing around me and I felt like I was on display.

"So between you and Renée, we could win easily if they come looking for a fight," Irina pointed out.

"It sure sounds that way, huh?" Leah commented.

"Well, we're going to need something big. They have plenty of talent of their own." Rose put her hand on my arm. "How do you feel?"

"Um, better. Fine, I think." I hadn't been focusing on it, but it seemed that I was really feeling normal.

"Good. I think you stick to your wolf form, and I think you should practice how to shield and throw objects as the wolf. You can defend yourself more easily in that shape, and you heal faster, too. You know what I mean?"

Rose had a point, but I wasn't sure it would work. I thought I needed my hands for at least some of those gifts. "Let's give it a try."

By now, my nose was cold and my face was probably red, matching Renée's, but I shifted smoothly into my wolf, letting the electricity flow through my veins.

"Whoa, you sparkle just as you morph into that thing!" Tanya exclaimed. "It looks so much like our skin in the sun."

"She's the only wolf that sparkles like that. I think it's from her mother's bloodline." Leah was stripping as she spoke, not in the least bit ashamed of being naked in front of so many women. She shifted easily, her huge grey form coming to stand near mine. I watched as Emily closed her eyes and frowned. We really had to be in a heightened state of agitation to change without practice, but I had faith that she could figure it out. Besides, there were plenty of vampires around for motivation.

When the black wolf was in front of me, we formed sides. Renée stood with the wolf girls, and the vampires dashed to the other side of the yard. When we charged across the space between us, the ground shook. When we clashed, the sound was deafening. Neither side wanted to hurt the other, but we had to practice realistically. Renée was hurling rocks, dirt, and anything she could cause to rise in the air. Her shield seemed to repel Alice as the little vampire tried to come at her from different sides. It was like she was surrounded by a bubble.

Kate was a force to be reckoned with. She radiated electricity from her entire body if she chose, but typically issued it from her palms for ease. She dropped Leah first, then Emily, and as Leah came back up from the ground, Kate was heading for Renée, who saw her coming. Renée turned to Kate and lifted her hands, palms up. The air in front of her shimmered in a light blue color, visible as heat on a horizon. Whatever she was doing stopped Kate in her tracks, and she struggled against invisible bonds. Emily and Leah pretended to attack Kate as she stood in that frozen state, and she couldn't protect herself.

I tried to use my elemental powers in my wolf form as I saw Tanya concentrate on me. She flew at me, running so fast her feet didn't appear to touch the ground. I thought of a gust of air, and when it actually blew up in Tanya's face, she stopped before she could reach me, shaking her head rapidly. I discovered I could lift rocks but not direct them, and I created a ball of fire but it never went anywhere. I needed my hands. She came at me again, and I lowered my shoulders and rammed her chest with the top of my skull.

The sound we created rivaled a sonic boom.

She fell on her ass, but of course she wasn't hurt. She got up and would have come back at me, but Esme called out to her.

"Tanya, enough. We should take a break and let them regroup and rest."

She was right. We needed to strategize.

We were discussing the pros and cons of me remaining in my human from when the men returned. It was an odd reunion, like the end of a typical workday where men and women came back together to have dinner and discuss their day.

Edward moved rapidly to my side as I headed into the kitchen for a drink. "How did it go?" he asked, stopping me to kiss my forehead.

"We learned some things. I need to be human to manipulate the elements, so I can either be a badass wolf or badass Bella."

He chuckled. "Well, we have time to decide."

I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "How did it go for the guys?"

"Your father is a _huge_ wolf, mostly silver, but with some white. He picked it up like muscle memory and was fending off Jasper by the end of the day."

"As fierce of a fighter as he seems to be, that's excellent. I won't have to worry about him or Renée. Her shield is awesome; which reminds me, I need to practice mine." I swallowed most of the water before putting the cap back on and carrying it with me back outside. The sun was setting and the temperature dropping. I shivered.

"Tomorrow," Edward murmured into my ear before he kissed the shell.

I shivered again.

"Are you ready to go home for the night? I can make you something for dinner," he said in his deep voice, causing me to sigh happily.

"Yes, let's."

I laughed shrilly as Edward threw me over his shoulder and ran off with me, and I tried to shout a goodnight as I clung to his back. The world passed upside down until he reached the river, and then he righted me until I clung to his chest. There was something to be said for him holding me so intimately while he ran.

We were at our front door before I knew it, in the house as soon as he could open the door, and Edward was inside me as soon as he could pull our clothes from between us. I threw my head back, shuddering at the sensation.

"Jesus," he groaned, pistoning his hips as he drove inside me. His strong hands held me close to him, and I held fast around his neck. It was coming back together at the end of a long day, it was fast and rough, and there was nothing sweet about it. There was so much friction between us that I came with little warning, clamping my arms and legs around him as I called out his name. He followed me, grunting his release as I felt him pulse inside me.

"I never want to let you go," he said into my hair as he rested his head on mine.

"Neither do I, Edward. We're lucky we found each other, that we have whatever time we're blessed with." I slid my legs to the floor, wincing as everything went back where it belonged.

I took his face in my hands, memorizing his golden-eyed perfection, again. "I love you."

"As I love you," he responded, crushing my body to his once more.

* * *

 **I want to thank you all for reading my stories! What else is everyone reading? I'm reading Home for the Harvest by Compass 54. That was a hot one-shot for the Control, Possess, Seduce Contest that she's continuing. I'm also reading Marie Carro's two fics, A Royal Duty and The Mystery of El Jardin; I have definitely not figured out the mystery. The Masked Prince by Wonwordful has me on the edge every time it updates. How about you?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Happy March 1st. Let's hear from Edward.**

* * *

 _I threw myself to the wolves,_

 _only to learn of the tenderness in their howl,_

 _and the loyalty in their blood._

 _~ Isra Al-Thibeh_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Bella slept fully, peacefully, every night. It was my goal to keep her mind off what was coming for us. I wanted her busy and sated and too tired to worry over what she had no control over. Not that I was so altruistic that I did not enjoy myself immensely when we coupled. No, that was the bright shining light in the dark days that we faced; Bella and I, connected as mates.

Days had passed, and we spent all of them identically: fighting, training, learning. Three shapeshifters came to join our group, those that had been friends with Renée and Charlie for decades. Shelly, Maria, and Connor appeared nothing outside of normal. However, it was effortless for each of them to shimmer into a creature of their choosing. They had tried many, if not all, large and imposing predatory animals. The most fascinating choice was to emulate the werewolves. Due to their intimidating size and a desire to blend in, the other shapeshifters had agreed to match the Quileute's wolves.

There was trepidation, and rightly so, that the Volturi would always seek those that were unique. The three were not anomalies; rather, they had communities where they lived among others like them, where they hid in plain sight and tried to avoid detection. They wanted to live freely, without fear, and did not we all? So they stayed, and they learned with an open mind, and they trained to fight as the werewolves fought.

The only natural predator to a vampire was, in fact, the werewolves. They and they alone could pierce the flesh of a vampire with their massive teeth, could clamp down on our limbs and rip them from our bodies. Fire was to be feared, but werewolves were the stuff of legends. Vampires consciously chose to give a wide berth to tribes of wolves, which was only one reason we had chosen so long ago to hide amongst them. It would have worked, _should_ have worked. Alice had spent much time trying to decipher the reason for the Volturi's visit, not the least concerning of which was whether they wanted to obtain several of us at any cost, or if they were merely curious, as Carlisle suggested.

My attention shifted from my musings as I heard the changes in Bella. Her heart rate and breathing changed as she surfaced from her slumber.

"Mm. What times is it?" she mumbled.

"After nine," I answered as I leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? We have so much to do!" She started to sit up, throwing the covers off her legs.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I could not wake you in good conscience. Why, if it were not for the snoring, I would worry you had slipped into a coma."

She gasped and threw her pillow at me. "I do _not_ snore!"

I grinned. "Who would know better, the vampire destined to listen to the sawing of logs for eternity, or the human/wolf hybrid that is asleep?"

"Oh my God, you're incorrigible!" she shrieked and stomped into the bathroom.

I could not contain my grin as I flashed to the kitchen and started her coffee and made her something more substantial than the Pop-Tarts she thought constituted real food. She needed sustenance as the days were long and hard.

Bella had learned more of the shapeshifting abilities that came so easily to the others. I agreed with Renée that it was likely that her talent in that area had been diluted because she was part Charlie. The Quileute in her seemed to call to her more strongly, which I found somewhat ironic, considering that it was only a quarter of her heritage. Still, the wolf in her was strong, and it was the best defense she possessed. Unless she was terribly stressed or upset, she could not harness the ability to cause the seismic shifts of her past. I prayed to whatever gods would listen that either it was not ever needed, or that it would manifest itself at the appropriate time. Renée would shield Bella in her human form as we fought, protecting her from Jane and Alec's attacks. We would go for Demetri first so he could never track us again, and then pick off the rest of the guard, saving the evil trio of Aro, Marcus, and Caius for last.

"Edward?" I heard her call me softly from the bedroom.

"In the kitchen, love!" I called back. I rolled sausage around in one pan and gave a stir to scrambled eggs in the other.

She came in the room, brilliantly beautiful in a yellow sweater. "You were teasing me, weren't you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course."

She still seemed somewhat skeptical, but sat to eat regardless.

"I'd like to think I could ask what's on today's agenda and have it be different from the past week, but I'm more practical than that."

I placed a full plate in front of her, gazing at her as she ate. Her cheeks were lightly flushed from the hot water of her shower, her hair damp and curling in the places that dried more quickly. Her complexion was smooth, ivory save for the blush, her depthless eyes turned down toward her plate. My feelings for her overwhelmed me at every turn.

"I understand it feels monotonous, love, but we know it is simply for the best."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm not really complaining, just wishfully thinking that we had a sense of normalcy, just once."

"Normalcy is far-fetched in our supernatural world. What were you doing this time last year?"

Her head tilted as she contemplated. "Arguing with the council about what I would do once summer came." Bella laughed. "How ironic."

"We can hope for a time when we can look forward to simplicity."

Bella put her fork down and came over to me, straddling my lap and leaning in close to my face. I could not help the hardness that manifested itself at her proximity, and she took advantage of her position. Capturing my lips in her own, she kissed me thoroughly. Human food made her mouth taste odd, but I could not find it in me to mind. Her core blazed hotly over my erection, and I calculated the time remaining before everyone would expect us. Then Bella shifted, grinding down on my lap.

I decided very quickly that I did not give a damn when we were expected.

Buried deep inside Bella was my favorite place to be, and I tried to keep my desperation out of our lovemaking. I had counted on forever, but now it seemed forever was not as long as I had hoped.

I smothered my mounting distress as we joined the others at the house. I had been broody and depressing before meeting my Bella, and she changed every piece of my existence with her exuberance for life. I was struggling now to not allow the old Edward to resurface in the face of what may very well be insurmountable odds. I had no idea if vampires had souls; it seemed unlikely given our nature, yet I held out the greatest hope that I was wrong. I could only ask to spend the afterlife with my mate if we were not long for this world.

There was a long list of people that were ready to stand and fight with us. My family, our Denali cousins, Bella's family, the wolf pack, and the shapeshifters. When I heard the thoughts of rapidly approaching vampires, at first I tensed, crouching defensively in front of Bella.

Alice was the first to speak up. "It's the Amazonians, Edward. I've been so focused on the Volturi's every move that I missed this."

There was murmured conversation from the others, but I focused on the thoughts coming nearer. I realized that I did recognize them as Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina.

We would now total twenty-eight.

It was a good thing vampires didn't sleep, as each of my family had already given up their room to a guest that did sleep.

"Greetings, Cullens!" I heard from a distance.

Five point six seconds later, the three sisters came to a skidding stop in the backyard where we were gathered.

"We heard rumors of the Volturi tracker coming through our area after you left. It seems you know of this already, judging by your small army," Zafrina said wryly.

"Alice has seen a vision of them coming, but we didn't know why," Carlisle explained.

Senna spoke up. "According to our source, Demetri was in the area north of where you have been living. He recalled your smell, as his gift allows, but he also smelled Carlisle. They used to be _amigos_ , after all."

Charlie rounded on my parents. "I _knew_ getting involved with you would get me killed! If you hadn't come to us, we would have stayed safely hidden."

Emmett pushed his way in front of Esme to stand next to Carlisle. I understood his need to protect our mother figure. "Hey! If you hadn't come here, where would you have been when Demetri came crashing through the jungle? He was on to you before any of us found you, and you know it!"

"You would have been sitting ducks," I added.

Charlie was breathing heavily, his chest and shoulders rising and falling rapidly in his ire. I saw the moment of defeat in his eyes, heard the strain of worry over his wife and daughter in his frantic thoughts. His head dropped, and Renée moved to comfort him. He turned his face into her neck and held her so tightly it was a wonder he didn't snap her in half.

Jasper moved up next, passing Carlisle and Esme to stand near Charlie and Renée. "I understand how you feel about this, Charlie. What you still don't seem to grasp is that we all feel the way you do. We each have someone we can't bear to lose, an eternity we might not get to see played out. You are no longer alone. You need to fix your self-centered approach and adopt a team mentality, because that is the only thing that will give us a chance to survive. Why do you think we've been out here every damn day training how to work together? We need to learn to use our talents with each other, instead of only protecting our own backs. It's something our family has learned over the years, something I know works, because I've seen it done the opposite way. Every man for himself _doesn't work_."

Charlie straightened up and faced the rest of us. Anyone could see he was embarrassed by his outburst, and his thoughts were centered around how many of us had witnessed it. "I know that you're right, okay? I'm on edge. We all must feel like we're ready to explode at any second. It's too much pressure."

Bella stepped over to her father for the first time since his outburst. "We do feel that way, Charlie. And I know I've melted down more times than I can count. It's fine to feel the way you do, just don't go around blaming others for it."

 _Tired of being schooled by my own daughter, but I know she's right_. I chuckled quietly at his thoughts.

The Amazonians joined us in our fight training, and we found them to be invaluable. After some discussion with Carlisle, they agreed to stay and face the Volturi with us. Zafrina could use her ability to project complete darkness, and it left the rest of us stumbling around blindly. Renée and Bella laughed at us as we were left so vulnerable. Renée was learning how many of us she could shield, and she had an impressive range. One by one we regained our sight as the shield stretched over us.

"I really don't like being left in the dark," Jacob complained. "We need to all be shielded if she uses this as a weapon against the others. Bella needs to give her shield a try."

"All right, I'll try," Bella agreed. "First, though, why don't you all shift into your wolf forms so we can see how all of this works in your altered form."

I groaned as Connor's thoughts once again went to my wife. The last time he saw her, she'd been fifteen, and he and the other two had been in charge of Bella's well-being. Since the shapeshifters didn't seem to age, he looked like a high school senior, and had the same maturity as one. He was _crushing_ on my wife, in his words, and it took all I had not to smash in his skull.

The two women had visions of Bella as a young wolf in their minds when they first met in person a few days ago. They felt sisterly toward Bella, fond memories of playing around as wolves flitting through their minds as they talked about what they'd been doing for the past six years. If only Connor's thoughts reflected those of Shelly and Maria.

At any rate, everyone that was able to become a wolf did so, aside from Bella. Zafrina used her skills and envisioned a pitch dark night. It was so realistic I could hear crickets chirping. Bella attempted to shield the eleven shapeshifters with her abilities, including her mother. I could hear the thoughts of the others, and see the moment it worked through their mind's eye. It was like watching a split screen television; part of my brain processing the dark and another part processing their thoughts and visions. Vampire brains were multifaceted and had an unlimited capacity.

"Very well done, Bella," I praised as my own vision cleared, revealing the lush forest that surrounded our property.

She blushed at my compliment and her control slipped a fraction.

 _Hey!_ Quil protested in his thoughts as he was thrust back into the dark. Bella could not hear him in her human thoughts, so I let it pass. She did not need the distraction. She could shield her mother if it ever became a necessity, as well as the rest of us.

When all of them could see again, Zafrina pulled back on her projection.

"I think I should shift and then give it a try," Bella suggested.

We needed to cover all bases, so we agreed. It would take all of our defenses to stand a chance at winning; our time was almost up.

The Volturi would come for us in two weeks' time.

* * *

 **I feel like I should add a 'dun dun duuun!' to the end. Time is slipping away.**

 **There are still a few more days left to vote in the Twific Fandom Awards. I have to tell you, being in the top ten of any category with the big names warms my heart and fills me with appreciation for my lovely readers. That alone is a huge honor. I would give you a heart emoji, but FFN eats them and spits out a 3. So just imagine it. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written; it's certainly the longest in this story. I couldn't break up the action in good conscience, so you all benefit.**

 **If you get queasy over the idea of vampires sustaining injuries and character death, please accept my gentle reminder that I only write HEAs.**

* * *

 _Spirit of the Wolf,_

 _You who wanders the wild lands,_

 _You who stalks in silent shadows,_

 _You who runs and leaps between the moss-covered trees,_

 _Lend me your primal strength,_

 _and the wisdom of your glowing eyes._

 _Teach me to relentlessly track my desires,_

 _and stand in defense of those I love._

 _Show me the hidden paths and the moonlit fields._

 _Fierce Spirit, walk with me in my solitude,_

 _howl with me in my joy,_

 _and guard me as I move through this world._

 _~ Native American Wolf Prayer_

* * *

 **BPOV**

Slowly, slowly, I inched forward toward my prey. I held my breath to assist me in remaining absolutely silent. If I was to have any chance of besting my opponent, I had to have the element of surprise. Closer, and still closer, and then I finally had to exhale quietly and draw in a another breath.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I jumped on Edward's back.

He caught my legs around his waist and grinned at me over his shoulder. "It pleases me to see you in a good mood."

I saw the shadow that passed across his face, and knew that I was failing in my mission. "We have today, Edward. I want to spend it with just you, not the twenty-six other people crowded in the big house, and I sure as fuck don't want the Volturi in my bedroom."

"They will not be, I promise."

"You can't promise me that when I know that's all you think about day and night. They've invaded your mind before they even get here."

He sighed, a sure sign he was frustrated. "You are correct, but I have vowed to leave it behind me today. This is our last day… before we fight them," he hastened to add.

And then I was the one sighing. We were huddled together in the meadow where we met, the small circular clearing where we'd lost our virginity to one another and vowed to always love each other. I was bundled in a hat, scarf, and mittens and a ridiculous coat that Edward insisted would keep me warm. I could hardly maneuver in it; no wonder I hadn't really taken him by surprise when I pounced. He probably heard the rustling of the coat from a dozen yards away.

I'd noticed the distant look on his face and knew he was going over strategies and contingencies in his head. But we had all agreed to take today for ourselves, each couple or family spending their time together without fight training. I had desperately wanted to see our meadow one more time, despite how freezing cold it was outside.

"Should we go home?" he asked. "You are cold."

I wanted to argue with him and assure him I was fine, but I couldn't feel my toes. "Okay," I whispered.

I buried my face in his back and pulled the knit hat down low as he ran and I clung to him. His words kept repeating themselves in my head; _our last day, our last day, our last day._

Tonight, it would snow. Tomorrow, it would be stuck to the ground in a thick layer of powder, and Alice saw that if we convened in a clearing far away from town, we could save innocents from becoming entangled in our fight.

She saw us fighting, and she saw only some of us walking away. She swore there were several versions of the future in her head, a few where we all lived, or alternately, the visions where we all died. It was dependent on the split second decisions we had to make tomorrow.

It was fucking depressing.

So I smiled as my numb legs dropped from Edward's waist and he took my hand to lead me into our perfect house. We'd almost had the perfect life; we had resolved every issue that had come our way, and we were close to becoming a big family between the Cullens and the Swans and the Clearwaters. I had the perfect mate for me, and I prayed to the ancient gods that I was the perfect mate for Edward.

I declined his offer of food, and instead I moved slowly once more, intent on capturing my prey once again. Off with my hat, my mittens, my scarf. Off came the abhorrent coat, and off with my shoes and socks. Slowly, as he watched me, I unfastened my pants and slipped them off my legs. With eyes dark as a moonless night, Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely. It didn't matter that we'd already made love that very morning, or the night before. We had a limited number of minutes left in this world. Our kisses were numbered, and I wanted to stomp my foot and scream at the heavens how unfair it was. Instead, I savored the feel of Edward covering my body with his own, the way his marble planes seemed to melt against my softness, or perhaps I was the one melting. I yanked and tugged until his pants were off, his shirt off; frantically I pulled and pushed until we were both naked and finally we came together.

Edward pushed his length inside my body and I wanted to weep. Every little moment was significant now, every miniscule touch and hitching breath was on a countdown. I looked directly into his eyes as he pulled out and inched back in, my legs wrapping around his waist to provide a deeper angle. My hands clutched desperately at the immovable skin on his shoulders, and tears leaked out of my eyes as I was reminded that he wasn't impervious to death. Pushing those macabre thoughts out of my mind, I leaned up to beg for a kiss and Edward obliged, melding his lips to mine. He looked at me, watched me, stared right through me and into my soul. I shuddered at the intensity, gripping his cock inside me as he moved in and out, agonizingly slowly. I would take these gifts that were given to me by the universe, and I wouldn't be sad that they were over. I would be grateful to have ever had them in the first place.

"I love you," I moaned, and every nerve in my body sang for Edward.

"I love you," he whispered harshly, the muscles in his neck flexing as he neared his completion. "I love you so much, Bella."

I fell off the live wire I'd been walking, Edward's name on my lips in a prayer as my body went limp. A few more pushes at a faster pace, and Edward stilled against me, burying his face in my hair.

I didn't envy Edward's inability to sleep as the day drew to a close and I was able to escape for a few hours unconscious. At least, until I woke gasping for air and blindly groping in the dark room.

"Shh, I am here, love," Edward assured me in a pained voice.

"Oh, God." I rolled into his body, latching on to him as I sobbed. "There was nothing but darkness," I wailed. "Nobody was there, just me. I was all alone!"

He did his best to comfort me, but there was nothing he could do. In the end, we rose and dressed for the day. I kept wanting to add the word _last_ every time I thought of the future, but I had to push it aside. I had to be strong and brave today. I had to protect those I could, and I had to defend our way of life.

I could just make out the shapes of some of the others in the predawn light as we reached the large clearing. It was the size of two football fields, surrounded by forest on all sides. The Olympic Mountain Range loomed over us, a protective sentry. It was bitterly cold, but I had dressed in layers and sat at the firepit someone had built. Connor, Shelly, and Maria were sitting on logs they had pulled over for seating, and I joined them gladly. Shelly draped an arm over my shoulder and leaned the side of her head against mine.

"Good morning," she said quietly. Her dark skin glowed in the firelight.

"Good morning," I replied. I scanned the nearby area and found that I could pick out each vampire as they sat in pairings or stood in the trees, searching. I realized that they were on watch, and wondered if our timeline had moved up.

Maria handed me a granola bar and a bottle of water. I tried to eat, but it tasted like sawdust and churned in my gut. Edward came to my side after speaking to Carlisle, and I wondered if they had been saying their goodbyes.

I felt something prickling down the back of my neck and realized that the wolfpack was joining us from the treeline. My senses seemed to pick them out one by one, and I counted them off in my head. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Emily, Quil, Collin, and Brady. As they emerged and came into my line of sight, I was pleased to see that Emily fit in with them like family, and she walked closely to Brady in particular.

The sky had lightened significantly by the time I finished choking down my breakfast. The vampires were paired off, standing in each other's arms and gazing at each other for the most part. Those that were not paired off huddled together, and I realized that there were two sets of three sisters. Then it occurred to me that only my birth parents were not present.

I'd spent a teary morning with Harry and Sue yesterday, promising them to be careful and asking the same of them in return. They were staying behind in Forks as protectors of the town, on the odd chance of a vampire feeling like making their way down Main St. and wreaking havoc.

"I love you, Bella. You are a good daughter, and I'm proud of you." Harry's words caused a gush of tears to fall, and I was a snotty mess by the time I reached Sue's arms.

"I love you as well, Bella. I know you know it, but it's good to say it and erase all doubt. You're strong and smart and have been a blessing to us."

I'd managed to choke out my feelings in return, and I felt the loss keenly as we'd driven away.

I looked around again. So help me, if Charlie convinced Renée to run…

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked.

"Charlie and Renée. They're the only ones I don't see."

He hummed and his eyes looked distant for a moment. "I believe they are headed this way—slowly and with reluctance."

As long as they made the effort, I could forgive the reluctance to die.

I finally saw them, a good ten minutes later. Renée came right to me and asked Shelly if she could have her seat. Shelly hugged me, her tight, springy curls tickling my cheek before she got up and gave my mother her chance at goodbye.

If I expected sonnets or poetry, I was wrong. Renée merely picked up my hand in hers and held it wordlessly. I caught Shelly's eye from across the fire, and she smiled and shrugged.

Quiet murmurs continued for much of the morning, none of us wanting to break the solemn atmosphere. The sun struggled to make itself known behind the cloud cover, and the previous night's snow glowed dully. Eventually, I heard a noise in Edward's throat, and as I looked at him, I saw the pain in his eyes and the tight set of his jaw.

It must be time.

Everyone sort of moved at once then. Alice stood from Jasper's lap and moved to a far spot in the clearing, her body a blur and followed immediately by her mate. Edward stood and pulled me to my feet, my mother coming with me as she refused to release my hand. Maria put out the fire by dumping a bucket of collected snow on top of it, and it smoked feebly. One by one, we moved into our previously agreed on positions around the clearing.

The wolves moved into the trees to hide themselves, and Connor, Shelly, and Maria joined them. The Cullens and Denalis were spread in a semi circle, the more powerful of them in the front and the others behind. I was to be on one end of the curve and Renée the opposite. I would stand behind Edward, and Renée behind Zafrina, as Charlie was to meet up with the wolves and shift. We would make our stand as humans in order to utilize our other skills, unless I had no choice but to shift to save myself. I was powerful in either form, but my human side was an offensive power and my wolf, defensive.

My breath caught in my throat as the vampires around me shifted nervously, adjusting their more casual stance for a fighting stance. I finally saw the forms appear on the horizon, dark hoods concealing faces.

"Oh, my God," Renée whimpered, and I agreed with her.

They were many, many more than I had ever envisioned. They moved in complete synchronicity, fanning out as they seemed to glide over the powdery snow. The color of their hoods darkened further as the first line parted for the second and third line to emerge. It was a frightening display, which was undoubtedly their purpose.

Carlisle stepped forward, and my heart lurched in my chest at the sight of him so vulnerable and alone. Automatically I stretched my shield to cover him. The three leaders in the very front had red edges to their cloaks, and they moved forward to stand five or so feet in front of their army. They looked exactly the same as in the pictures we'd seen in Carlisle's study; two with dark hair and one with pale yellow. The one I knew to be Aro stepped even further forward than the rest, to define himself as the leader. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent, his hair slicked back and reaching past his shoulders. His blood-red eyes practically glowed before me, and I found that I truly did know what fear was.

"Aro, old friend," Carlisle started, and I had to strain to hear him.

"Are we friends still, Carlisle?" Aro spoke, and his voice was higher in pitch than I would have expected. "You seem to have amassed quite a following against us."

"Only because we were unsure of your reasons for coming. We have broken no vampire laws." Carlisle's voice was calm and even.

The strange Volturi leader cackled, and the hairs on my arms stood on end. "We are looking for new additions to our wonderful family in Volterra." He flicked his gaze over his shoulder, and I felt the pin pricks of someone's gift being attempted at Carlisle.

"Renée," I whispered, and I felt her shield bolster and strengthen my own.

"We know you have a few… _talented_ members in your coven, and wish to offer them a place with us," Aro continued in his child-like voice.

"Any member of my family that wishes to join yours is free to do so. Why bring such a large army?"

Aro giggled, there was no other word for the girlish sound that he emitted. I felt it again, that stabbing sensation against my shield as they tried to find a way in.

"My dear friend. I do not wish to fight with you, quite the contrary, I merely feel the need to travel safely," he explained, but there was clearly no truth to his words.

Carlisle merely smiled serenely. "Ask away, Aro, but I will have none in my family coerced to join you." His tone was entirely polite, despite the threat in his words.

Aro laughed again, and it reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. He looked to a short vampire with golden brown hair, who merely nodded. "We are looking for shifters. Those that can manipulate themselves into animals of their choosing. We feel they would be a valuable asset. We have one that is capable of sensing their existence, a tracker, if you will. He senses them here."

"And you may ask them if they wish to join you, but if they do not wish it, you will leave and stop tracking them. They deserve to live how they choose, as you do. They aren't vampires and can't possibly be under your rule," he added.

"The supernatural are under our rule," the blonde one spoke up. _Caius_. Edward told me he was evil incarnate without the pretenses that Aro affected. "They should not be wandering around, able to reveal our secret at any moment."

"Why would they reveal our secret? It would bring them under suspicion, and then they would be treated as lab rats," Edward said. I knew his voice would carry to the ears of the other vampires, and I tensed as I waited for their response.

I watched a small blonde female, the one I thought was named Jane. Her face was pinched in concentration, her scarlet eyes boring holes into my skull. She focused her gaze on others, and nothing seemed to happen except that I felt her efforts bouncing off my shield. When she focused on Edward with her eyes narrowed and a nasty smile on her face, red washed over my vision.

The ground trembled beneath our feet, and I realized I needed to calm down. No harm would come to Edward while I was still breathing, I would never allow it. I inhaled deeply through my nose and held it before releasing it slowly through my mouth.

Everyone around us had noticed the tremble, but those on the other side of the clearing would never know the root cause. Aro continued to speak after a brief pause.

"There are two in your company that we have wanted to open our home to for many decades," he said as though he ran a summer chalet and not a house of horrors.

"They won't go," I answered, belatedly realizing I should not have drawn attention to myself.

Suddenly three sets of red eyes were laser focused on my face, and soon the entire Volturi guard was staring at me. I did not flinch, or even cringe, I just glared.

"And how do you know this?" Caius demanded.

"I've asked them," I hedged.

There was laughter from across the clearing. "You are not a vampire," Caius pointed out. "Why do you align yourself with the _Cullens_?"

I bristled at the way he pronounced the name of my family. "Because I am mated to Edward Cullen," I admitted.

Snickers could be heard at my response. "You are aware of the rule that humans are not to know of vampires' existence?" Caius pressed.

"I am aware, but it does not apply to me," I answered boldly. Edward was inching steadily closer to me as I conversed with this pale demon.

"How very interesting," Aro said in his disturbing voice. "Please explain yourself."

Despite the _please_ , I knew it was not a request, but a demand. I felt that awareness at the base of my skull again, and then I saw out of my periphery as the eleven wolves stalked slowly out of the trees. The tops of their heads would tower over the shorter vampires, their paws were the size of most of our heads, and their drooling jowls hung open to reveal impressive teeth.

There was commotion on the opposite side as several vampires ran in the other direction, and those that remained sank into defensive crouches; all, but the three rulers, and the five that protected them. They watched as the wolves came closer, filling in any gaps between the vampires. They watched in fascination, or derision as far as Caius was concerned, as Edward and I were flanked by two wolves. I did not have to look at them to know it was Charlie and Jacob. Hisses and growls made their way across the empty space to my ears, and I could not resist the smug grin that stretched across my face.

"What blasphemy is this?" Caius roared. He looked frightened to me, and I almost laughed.

"Werewolves have been hunted to the ends of the earth and killed on the spot, because they are unpredictable creatures," Marcus spoke for the first time. He could have been reading the lunch menu for all the inflection lacking in his voice.

"These are not werewolves that turn at the full moon and murder humans without thought," _unlike most vampires_ didn't need to be spoken aloud. Carlisle continued. "These are an ancient native tribe in the area that change when danger is near, and their only goal is to protect humans and keep the secret of themselves and of vampires. Their existence is proof that they are no danger, for they have lived here quietly for centuries and even you have not heard of them."

There was an uneasy rustling across the way, and I had the feeling that they were still looking for a reason to come at us.

"Regardless, we seek to add anybody with a special talent. They would have a place in the guard with us." Aro made his offer sound like it was no big deal, but I'd heard plenty of stories about what they were forced to do in the Volturi guard.

"We respectfully decline your offer," Carlisle insisted.

There was not as much distance between our groups anymore, and I realized that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had slowly moved forward along with their five personal guards.

"That's not how this works," Caius sneered. "Give us what we came for!"

Now that the pretenses were gone, every member on my side of the clearing changed their stance. The vampires crouched defensively, Renée and I planted our feet, readying our hands for possible manipulations, and the wolves started growling. Their jaws snapped and several more of the black-cloaked monsters ran into the forest.

I wished it had moved in a blur after that. I wanted to be able to say that it was so fast I didn't see it coming, that I couldn't remember the terror of watching crimson eyed vampires running for my loved ones. No, it all happened in real time for me, and I would never forget what it was like.

The trio stood still as Aro raised his arms and the others rushed in our direction. I knew the thing I had to fear the most was the blurring speed with which they moved. If I couldn't focus, I couldn't protect myself. I felt the full out assault on my shield as those with talents tried to direct them at all of us. I watched insidious smoke drifting out of Alec's fingers as he curled them into claws. Jane's talent slipped through and I heard Carmen cry out in pain. I redoubled my efforts, panting in exertion. Edward remained in front of me, and Charlie and Jacob stayed on my flanks. I knew the importance of protecting me and Renée above the others, and she had Zafrina, Collin, and Seth at her side; but my heart hurt at the thought that someone might not make it because they lacked help. I had to keep faith in our plan.

I aimed the first fireball at Demetri as he neared, catching his robe on fire. He screamed as he dropped to the ground, and I had never in my life seen anything engulfed in flames so quickly. I didn't have time to gloat my satisfaction that none of us would ever be tracked again. As I hurled more fireballs, the other vampires redirected to the other side of our group. Renée raised boulders up from the ground and smashed them into oncoming vampires; her physical shield strong enough to keep the rest at a distance. I saw in front of me and to my left as Seth closed his enormous mouth over the head of an oncoming vampire that tried to come at them from the side, wrenching it off the body with a screeching metallic sound. Others began hesitating, wary of approaching. The rest of my vampire family had yet to even need to move.

"I must have them!" Aro screamed, pointing to me and Renée. This was not unexpected.

Unfortunately, this meant that the rest of the contingency rushed us at once. I used gusts of air and more balls of fire as weapons, and anyone that made it too closely was blinded with Zafrina's gift. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to shield everyone and use any offensive measures simultaneously. Several on our side protested at being unable to see, and I was afraid of who would be caught because of it. I didn't have to wait long to find out as a Volturi guard wrapped his arms around a wolf that must not have seen him coming. The vampire squeezed, and the wolf howled in agony. I couldn't tell who it was, but I thought it was one of my parents' shapeshifter friends. Emmett rammed into the vampire, gripping him by the cloak and throwing him across the clearing. The wolf staggered and fell, and I didn't have time to see if they were alive. The first of the horde had reached us, and suddenly those nearest me were forced to fight.

I felt it again, that rumbling and shaking that indicated my latent powers. I let the fear and fury build, let the earthquake come and do what it may. The ground split a small amount between us and the rest of the Volturi. I saw the look on Aro's face, saw the capitulation as he realized he would not win this fight.

"Edward!" I shouted, and indicated Aro when my husband looked at me.

He nodded grimly, flashing to his brothers in turn. They ran full speed, catapulting themselves over the crack, and I watched as Jacob sailed over it behind the three blurs. The russet wolf landed roughly, but soon caught up to the three male vampires as they chased Aro. His female guard, I thought her name to be Renata, fled in the opposite direction. The scenes around me turned brutal as Alice dragged a screaming Jane by the hair to the waiting jowls of a wolf, who promptly ripped her to shreds. Caius had attempted to run, only to be surrounded by the three blonde Denali sisters, plus a red-eyed vampire with shoulder length dark hair that seemed to welcome the idea of helping them.

"How's it feel, Caius?" The stranger sneered. That was the last I was able to focus on before I looked back to see where Edward and his brothers were.

The sight that greeted me caught my breath in my throat. Aro had Edward by the hand, kicking him in the back to try to dislodge his arm from his body. Jasper was on Aro's back, desperately trying to behead him, while Emmett struggled to release Edward from Aro's grasp.

I screamed, a high-pitched, agonizing sound, and the earth rattled with my grief. I ran without conscious thought, ran through the crowd of murderous vampires, flinging them away from me with a swipe of my hand before they could even get close enough to touch. Charlie followed me closely, and as we neared the fight that would determine the rest of my life, I saw Jacob fighting off several vampires at once.

"Go, Charlie!" I shouted. "Save Jacob!"

I ran until my sides burned, until I had no air in my lungs, until my wolf begged me to release her, but I needed a human defense for this battle. I came upon the four of them fighting, and I saw where Edward's shirt was ripped at the shoulder seam. "Emmett, Jasper! Back up!" I hollered, barely waiting for them to move before unleashing a massive stream of fire at Aro's face. He screeched, wailing as he burned, and his hold on Edward dropped. Emmett pulled Edward completely out of the way as the fire burned and purple smoke reached the tops of the trees. I sat right down in the snow and wrapped myself around Edward, heedless of what might have been going on around me. I needed to know he would survive.

"Edward, look at me!" I ordered. He shifted, throwing his good arm around me and looking up into my face. I shuddered as I saw the flames reflected in Edward's black eyes. "You're alive, that's all that matters, thank the gods you're alive," I sobbed.

"I am, thanks to you," he said before kissing me tenderly.

"Uh, guys, they're still fighting," Jasper pointed out.

Son of a bitch. I just wanted this day to end.

We rose, and I spotted Charlie and Jacob using their teeth to pull apart vampire bodies and throw them on random fires that still burned. Across the clearing, a few of our family members still faced Volturi guard members. I watched the Amazons circling Renée to protect her, and I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her.

I dropped my head back and screamed as loud as I could, and the rumbling appeared again, causing several vampires to back up as cracks and fissures opened up at their feet. Unfortunately, Esme got caught up in a hole that opened up, and if it weren't for Carlisle and Leah working together, she would have been lost. The four of us ran back to help, but I found that my energy was gone. Emmett picked me up and carried me against his chest like a football until we reached the mêlée. I looked around to see what I could do, but it looked like everyone had their part under control.

Marcus was the only one of the Volturi leaders to remain, and he stood looking perplexed in the middle of vampire carnage. Felix remained, but he was missing an arm and I saw a wolf prowling in circles around him carrying a foot. Jane and Alec were no more, and I had taken care of Demetri. Many had fled, and those that remained were breaking off into skirmishes with the Cullens or the wolves. I discovered that Maria had not made it, and Esme was limping, which was such an odd sight to see.

I looked at Edward again, and his right arm hung at an awkward angle toward the back of his body.

As everything around me blurred at the edges, I leaned over and retched before collapsing.

* * *

 **I really don't know if it matters to anybody, but I decided to name Connor after my son, who loves the Twilight Saga, instead of canon Conner.**

 **.~.**

 **There's a ton of pictures on the blog for this chapter; I think 22. Edward's version of events is next chapter, though he's more succinct.**


	39. Chapter 39

**If you have questions after Edward's POV, don't be afraid to ask.**

* * *

" _Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your_

 _enemies are eliminated. Until then, everyone you love is a hostage,_

 _sapping your courage and corrupting your judgment."_

 _\- Orson Scott Card, Empire_

* * *

 **EPOV**

All I could focus on as they came closer and closer was keeping Bella safe. Though I knew without a doubt that Jacob would lay down his life for her, I was not as confident in Charlie. Aro kept his thoughts muddled as he spoke to Carlisle, but his eyes continuously darted around those of us that had gathered, searching for the specific talents he so wished to add to his collection. He practically salivated at the chance to obtain a fortune teller and a mind reader, not to mention the shapeshifters.

It was not hard to figure out that he and the other two would use force to take what they wanted. They cared not for free will, or personal choice. They wished to build the biggest and most talented collection in the supernatural world so that nobody could ever challenge their place as leaders of what they created.

When they stopped pretending and made ready to move on us, I realized how impressive Bella's shielding talent was. She had covered Carlisle while he spoke to the Volturi leaders, and she and Renée had been able to cover all of us by combining their strengths. I was incredibly proud of her when she sent Demetri up in a towering inferno. He would never be able to track us again, and even if they found a new tracker, it would take years to learn our personal essence in order to find us should we run.

I lacked the time to rejoice, for the large group of Volturi guards that were left came running for us. The wives had fled to the trees when the wolves appeared, and only the worst offenders remained behind their masters. I shouted directions to disperse the wolves to take down Alec, Chelsea, Corin, and Felix, and saw Alice's vision of ripping Jane apart with the help of Connor. My goal was still to maintain cover for Bella, especially as I realized that the more she fought off approaching vampires, the harder it was for her to hurl fire. Carmen cried out but was able to recover as Alice caught up to Jane, and Carmen's pain eased.

Suddenly Bella called my name, and I looked to her in fear that I had missed an attacker. Instead, she lifted her chin in Aro's direction. He was going to flee, and he would get away if I did not stop him. I ran as fast as I was able, grabbing Jasper and Emmett, and together we made our way over the crevasse created by Bella. I sensed Jacob behind me and was thrilled to have the extra help. Charlie had stayed to protect Bella, who was holding her own.

Aro saw us coming and attempted to run. Jacob caught his flying robe in his mouth and yanked him back, which would have been comical under other circumstances. A few of the guard came to their master's rescue and launched themselves at Jacob. My brothers and I lunged at Aro, taking him down. Jasper stuck to Aro's back like a leech and began prying his head from his neck, but Aro was able to grab my hand and pull. He may have been ancient, but Aro had enough strength to dislocate my shoulder and begin the process of tearing it from my body. I would not embarrass myself by screaming, but there were several of Bella's favorite epithets involved as I struggled against his hold. Emmett used his strength to pull on my arm in my direction, but it made the situation worse for my hand.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I heard the shrieking cry from across the field that came from my mate. I looked up in time to witness her power as she tore across snow and rocks to get to me, dismissing vampires with what appeared to be telekinesis as she ran. She was glorious in her full elemental power, wind whipping through her hair and fire from her hands as any that attempted to accost her fell like bricks to the earth as she neared, Charlie close on her heels. She redirected him to Jacob, and just as she yelled my brothers' names she released hell on Aro. He let out a most inhuman sound as the flames claimed him, licking across his robe and engulfing his face. He was reduced to purple smoke and ash as Emmett pulled me to safety.

Despite the fact that everything was not yet over, I huddled with Bella and offered her what comfort I could to assure her I was alive. We had to rejoin the others and finish off those that were still left behind, but I never would have expected Bella to be the one to handle that. The sound she emitted must have registered extremely high on a frequency scale, for it far surpassed what humans could accomplish and actually hurt my eardrums. There was more quaking, more rumbling and shaking, and I saw too late when my mother fell. Father and Leah were nearest, and they saved her from disappearing into the deepest pit that Bella had created with her earthquake.

Esme was limping, and I heard in her mind as she thought of the way Leah had been forced to grab her at the knee with her jaw and fling her in Carlisle's direction. Leah just managed not to fall herself, something she was not keen to be repeating from her last fight. I heard all of the thoughts of the others and sifted through them for who was still in danger, who needed help, and who had fled. We returned to the other side of the field, Emmett helping Bella along before taking off to check on Esme.

Just as I realized that we had lost Maria, Bella doubled over and lost the contents of her stomach before fainting. "Emmett!" I called him back, hating feeling useless with my arm mangled the way it was.

He picked her up and carried her to the trees and the place we had spent the morning, where most of our family had already gathered. Alice came over to our group and picked Bella up from Emmett's arms without warning. I protested as she sat her up and leaned her against her chest like Bella was a little child, especially considering Alice's smaller stature.

"Calm yourself, Edward. I want a moment with my sister. She'll wake soon; using all of her powers at once drained her significantly."

Sure enough, Bella stirred and then gasped as she sat upright in Alice's lap. "Edward?"

"It is over. We won."

She scrambled off Alice and crossed to me, standing in front of me looking unsure. "Are you okay?" she whispered. Pain flitted across her face as she took in my appearance.

I sighed. "I will be, I promise."

And I would, but Carlisle would have to help me realign my hand and my shoulder correctly.

"Dude, we won!" Emmett cheered, and I smiled.

Bella sat beside me, and I was stroking her cheek as Carlisle came to join us. "There is one that wants to join us as animal drinkers. He helped the Denali sisters end Caius, and seems quite taken with Kate."

"That's cool," Jasper snickered, and I grinned at his thoughts of the new vampire being whipped by Kate's good looks.

"His name is Garrett, and he is already eager to explore Alaska." Carlisle looked around at us all. "Esme is attempting to find the chunk taken from her leg. Carmen was affected for several minutes from Jane's power, but has recovered." He cleared his throat. "We lost Maria, but she is the only casualty from our group. Zafrina blames herself and is inconsolable, but her sisters are caring for her."

"Do you think Marcus will rule in Volterra now?" I asked. I listened to the steady beating of Bella's heart as Carlisle answered my question.

"For centuries we have looked upon the Volturi as our rulers. I believe there are too many nomads that need to have the knowledge of someone greater than themselves out there in order to keep them in line. If Marcus wishes, he can run things with the remaining wives and guard."

Rose walked up at the tail end of Carlisle's sentence. "Oh, good, so we can have Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy running the empire."

Emmett guffawed and high fived his wife, pulling her close and kissing her so intimately I had to look away. I understood the feelings of victory and great relief that we had not all perished as we had feared, but I worried for my Bella.

"Are you truly well?" I asked her. She buried her face in my neck, but I felt her nod.

"I'm overwhelmed. With gratitude, with sorrow, and with awe. I had no idea I could do what I did. The consequences of my actions injured Esme and got Maria killed, though."

"Now, that is not the truth. The blame solely belongs to the Volturi for coming here and assuming that they could pick us up like a collection of powerful tchotkes. That is not now, nor will it ever be, how we live our lives." I stroked her hair with my good hand, and in the back of my mind I wondered how long I had before my arm would heal improperly.

"I know you're right, but I can't help feeling responsible," she said in a small voice.

"Do you blame Zafrina for what happened to Maria?"

"What? No!"

I smiled. "Then you cannot blame yourself."

Satisfied that I had made my point, I looked pointedly at Carlisle. "We need to move back to the house to help those that are injured." I looked at Emmett and Jasper. "You will keep an eye out for stragglers?"

They nodded, and Alice flitted off to round up the others. I noticed differing expressions on the faces around me, and then spotted Charlie and Renée. They huddled together in the clearing, Charlie's hands gripping the sides of his wife's face as he kissed her temple. Her arms were wound tightly around his torso, her hands coming up to cup his shoulders. I need not be an empath to understand the sentiments they were expressing.

When we returned to the house, I experienced a sense of nostalgia; I had not expected to ever see the house again. Bella had trudged alongside me, refusing help from any who offered her a piggyback ride, and now I sat on the couch to ensure she sat and rested. Carlisle went off to his office and returned with a sling and compression bandages. Bella watched carefully as Carlisle sat on the coffee table and set my shoulder back in place before settling it into the sling, and then he used the bandages to set my hand in the proper placement.

"His body will be healed before the night is over," Carlisle reassured Bella, who I noticed was crying.

"Hey, now, no tears. We were victorious."

"I know," she hiccuped. "It's just a rush of emotion after all that we had been prepared for, you know? I'm so glad it's over, and that we made it through." Her gaze drifted to the glass doors leading to the deck. "Or, most of us did." She looked back at me. "How is Esme?"

I listened intently to the thoughts throughout the house before turning my attention back to her. "Carlisle is doing for her what he did for me. She had to remove her pants to reach the spot, so they are in their bedroom. The missing piece is damaged, so time will tell if it heals as it should."

Bella groaned from next to me. "Also my fault."

"Hey, your earthquakes gained us the upper hand, so do not think like that."

I was interrupted by Charlie, who came to sit on Bella's other side. He dropped into the seat beside her and hugged her quite fiercely. Her arms went around him as well, and she cried into his shirt for several moments.

Some good had come out of this day. Charlie and Bella were closer than ever. Bella had learned she had more talent in her pinky toe than the rest of us combined. We gained a new family member, who would live with the Denalis in Alaska.

And I realized that forever was exactly as long as I had imagined. Our forever would equal the rest of eternity.

* * *

 **We're looking at 2 or 3 more chapters before this baby is marked complete.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A lot of you have been waiting for this, so I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 _You're my world, the shelter from the rain_

 _You're the light that helps me find my way_

 _You're the words when I have nothing to say_

 _You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold_

 _You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old_

 _You're the shore when I am lost at sea_

 _How long has it been since this storyline began_

 _And I hope it never ends, and goes like this forever_

 _And in this world where nothing else is true_

 _Here I am_

 _Still tangled up in you_

 _~ Staind, Tangled Up in You_

* * *

 **BPOV**

We were all different people after that fateful day at the end of January. We never took our immortality for granted again, seeing how easily it could be snatched from any of us. We closed any gaps in our family dynamic, sealed tight to keep would-be intruders out. So much love was made the night of our victory it would make a hooker blush, but celebrations were well deserved.

Esme was not quite whole, but her limp was barely noticeable. She went out of her way to include my sister in everything we did. In fact, all of my family had come together more often since then. Charlie made a formidable wolf, but he made a better father when all of his anxiety washed away with the destruction of the Volturi as we'd known them.

Frank would be happy to know he didn't have to live with a foster family, if he'd been sentient in that way. Instead, I was grateful for the both of us; I really loved that little guy. He'd warmed to other members of my family, though he still gave Jasper a wide berth.

Edward had healed as promised, the thin white scars resembling cracked marble in his otherwise perfect skin. We had since christened each room in our cottage, again. The reaffirmation was necessary for our peace of mind as well as the closeness of the mating bond.

I was still in awe of my own powers, the way they'd manifested under such duress until I learned of even more gifts. Renée and Carlisle agreed that what we'd all witnessed when I ran in desperation toward Edward was telekinesis, a power I didn't know I possessed. However, there were no levitating spoons and coffee cups for Emmett's enjoyment, unfortunately. I needed the adrenaline and fear to create earthquakes and to use the telekinesis, but I still lit the fireplace occasionally for my own amusement. And Emmett's.

And here I was, mid-February, back at the University of Washington with Angela and Jessica. I'd caught up on what I missed in January and was making low A's to high B's in my classes. Not bad for nearly dying on a snowy battlefield filled with the supernatural. Not bad at all.

Except that now I felt awful, like I couldn't get enough sleep, and the passing out I'd done on the field had become a regular occurrence. I was snappy and hungry, alternating with cuddly. I was probably giving Edward whiplash, but he took everything in stride.

"How can you stand me when I snap at you like that?" I'd asked.

He merely kissed my temple and smiled. "You could have died, Bella. We all could have. Not much bothers me after that."

He was too nice, and he deserved better than my bad attitude, but I couldn't seem to help myself.

"Well, Mr. Nothing Bothers Me, now I'm getting fat, so deal with that."

Not being under the constant threat of death had improved my appetite, if not my mood.

"If you think for one second I care about your weight, Bella, you are mistaken," he said vehemently.

I'd jumped him after that, and neither of us gave a damn how much weight I'd put on.

February rolled into March, and a few things started to click for me. One day when I had no classes, I rushed from my bathroom into the bedroom where Edward was reading at the desk.

"Edward!" I said his name in a panic, and he was up and standing in front of me in an instant.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

"C-can vampires make babies?" I choked out.

The silence I was met with was telling. It was broken by the shrill ringing of my cell phone, and I blindly reached out for it on my desk as Edward and I stared at each other.

I answered it wordlessly once I saw Alice's name on the screen.

"Bella?" Her voice was shrill in my ear.

"What have you seen?" I whispered.

"Um, you're not going to finish college any time soon," she ventured.

Edward grabbed for the phone, growling into it in words too fast for me to comprehend. He hung up the phone and continued to stare at me until the panic was too great and I had to say something.

"What did she _say_ , Edward?" I cried.

He blinked, and his gaze focused on my face. His body relaxed, and he pulled me against him. "You will be fine, I promise. Whatever I have to do, I swear it will be done."

"Okay, you're scaring me." I pushed at him until there was some space between us and searched his face. There was worry in his eyes, but his face was the smooth mask he'd perfected for over a century.

"Alice saw you, very pregnant, but then your future cut off. She does not know why, or what it means. Carlisle suggested we come home immediately," he said in a monotone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted. "We were so positive you couldn't produce children! Remember? You're technically dead!" I shouted some more. I felt the hysteria rising again, the uncontrollable feeling I'd had in the bathroom when I suddenly realized I couldn't remember having my last period.

"That is exactly why we need Carlisle to give you an exam. We cannot waltz into a medical office and ask them about the potential vampire, slash whatever you are, hybrid!"

My breathing was too fast; I was losing it. I couldn't believe this was happening. "What—" I swallowed and tried to breathe. "What do we do if something goes wrong? Alice can't see my future anymore!" I reminded him.

He sighed loudly, pulling on my hands until we sat on the bed side by side. "You will be fine. We will see to it, Carlisle and I. We need to pack and head back to Forks. I will take care of that, you tell the girls you are sick or something. We can work something out with the university to finish this year online, if that is your wish."

His touch grounded me somewhat, but I was still scared. It wasn't even the thought of a baby that scared me as much as the thought that Alice couldn't see me anymore. After all that we'd faced together, a baby created out of our love was _not_ going to be the end of me. _Oh, gods, a baby!_

"There's nothing in the teen werewolf handbook for what to do when your vampire boyfriend knocks you up," I joked, then sniffed as I wiped away the tear that escaped.

Edward's eyes softened, and he cupped my face in his hands. "I would be honored to father children with you. I never knew it was a possibility." He used his thumbs to brush away more tears as I started to cry.

"We need to go, huh?" I mumbled.

"Yes, love. The sooner we have answers, the better for my peace of mind."

Angela was the only one home, and she was disappointed to hear I was leaving again. "To be honest, I was getting worried about you. You've been sick for awhile now."

I'd used the excuse of a tropical illness for why I was out for the month of January. "I know. I thought I was better, but all I've done is sleep and pass out."

She smiled gently at me. "Are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, no. I'll let you know when I figure out what's going on with me," I promised.

The ride to Forks was all too familiar, and I mostly slept. We were met at the front door by Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," Esme greeted me with a tender hug and a cold kiss to the cheek.

"Hi, Es."

"Son, how are you holding up?" Carlisle asked Edward.

The look Edward gave him really was answer enough. "I just want to know that Bella will remain healthy."

"Of course," Carlisle replied.

The house was oddly quiet as I let Frank out of his carrier. The poor guy was likely used to it by now, but I hated carting him around. We followed Carlisle up the stairs and to his study. He already had an exam table and some equipment set up.

"Just promise me you had nothing to do with Frankenstein's monster," I quipped.

No one laughed.

Other than being able to confirm that I was, in fact, pregnant with a white demon love child, nothing Carlisle used to poke and prod me with could get past the amniotic sac.

"It appears to be impervious to outside influence," Carlisle observed.

"Like vampire skin?" I asked.

"Quite similar, yes."

Edward groaned, and my gaze shot to his face. "What?" I demanded.

He shot a glare at his father. "Speak out loud, please."

"All right. The Amazons were helpful, to an extent. They have seen hybrids between vampires and humans…but the mothers never survived birth."

"And nobody thought to say anything sooner?" I shouted, my emotions out of control again.

"They did not realize that you weren't taking any precautions against this. It didn't cross their minds, honestly," Carlisle defended his friends. "I had not heard of it before, or I would have warned you myself."

"Everyone take a deep breath," Esme encouraged. "Anger and accusations will get us nowhere."

"But I'm not human, not really. I'm not weak. What are the complications?"

"They needed blood while pregnant, and most were averse to the idea. They didn't realize it would save their lives. Apart from that, the birth can be rather…violent."

I shivered. "In what way?"

Edward stepped in to answer me. "You see how the machines cannot penetrate through the sac?" I nodded. "It would take the bite of a vampire to rend an opening."

"That sounds pleasant," I muttered.

"At any rate," Edward said while staring at Carlisle. "It can be done, and we _will_ do it."

"Of course," Esme assured us all. "Whatever it takes, Bella."

So I became permanently installed in the Cullen home, by virtue of the craziness that was my life. The baby grew rapidly, and my symptoms were hard to manage without unsleeping vampires keeping a continuous watch. Sue and Harry practically lived with us again, Sue taking leave from the school, while Harry still had to work. Renée and Charlie had found a place nearby they wanted to buy, but they were still in the house, as well.

I mostly stayed in the living room, it being central to the kitchen and a bathroom. I didn't have to even get up and walk when I needed something, though I often did to stretch my legs and keep my muscles working. The baby was often resting on a nerve, and I needed help walking before too much time had passed. I ate regular food when it stayed down, but more often than not I drank blood that Carlisle procured for me. I tried not to think of the implications of how he obtained it, any more than I liked to think about how well the blood satisfied me.

March was the rainy season, and it was a constant sight. I loved the rain, really, though it plagued me while I was stuck at home to not be out in it. I loved the sound of the first few plip-plops on the window panes, the smell of the dirt as the rain woke it up. Edward would open all the windows for me so I could feel the electricity as it stormed, so I could smell the fecund earth as it was washed new again. I needed to experience the outside world I'd always lived in to avoid going insane, even if it was in this small way.

"Mom, this is the ninety-ninth time I've peed today. You don't have to come with me." It was April, and I was most likely going to end up giving birth soon.

Sue was my helper that day, and I was grouchy as hell. "Bella, I'm coming whether you like it or not. You've lost weight, and this baby is huge. You need help, so stop bitching about it."

I hung my head. "Yes, Mom."

As we sat back down on the couch in the living room, I looked around and realized we were alone. "Everyone is hunting," Mom informed me. "Well, the vampires are. Harry went to get us some dinner, and I really don't know where your parents went."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," I whispered, staring at the woman whose love was imbedded in my soul. "You did such a good job when you didn't even know me."

"I knew you in my heart, Bella. I recognized you as a child that needed a mother, and that was all it took for you to be mine."

"What did you do with me at first? I couldn't remember how to speak; I didn't know my name."

She sighed wistfully. "You were so serious all the time." She reached over and ran her hand down my hair. "I called you Maralah, which means _one who was born during an earthquake_. Then Harry found the article with the information about you and your parents, and I knew your birth name." She laughed. "You looked at me strangely when I first called you Isabella, but it was so _you_. You've always had a thirst for knowledge, and a resilience that most people don't possess. If anyone can be a good mother, it is certainly you."

I leaned toward her and threw my arms around her. "Oh!" I gasped as a pain shot through my lower belly.

"I think it might be time, Bella."

She called Edward, who was never far away, and it wasn't long before he came back, bringing his parents and sisters with him. Edward carried me up the stairs to the study Carlisle had been using as an exam room and laid me on the bed; this room would serve as my 'birthing suite'.

"I'm so nervous," I admitted to no one in particular. I felt the strange movements of the baby I was sure was too big to be normal.

"Just remember that I love you, and I will make sure you live," Edward said as he took my hands in his.

"Way to lighten the mood, babe."

He didn't get the chance to reply as another pain ripped through me, this one excruciating and centered at the base of my spine. I couldn't help screaming, even as Carlisle hurried to give me pain medication.

Edward leaned down slowly, an odd expression on his face. He rested his ear on my abdomen as the child within moved and my skin rippled with the effort.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat," he marveled. "It must be attempting to get out."

"Yes, _please_ get it out!" I begged, feeling somewhat drowsy.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. I promise you," Alice said from my other side. I felt a sense of calm and peace come over me before I realized that Jasper had come to stand in the doorway.

"Just don't focus on what Edward is doing," Rose added. We had agreed that it was only fair for Edward to deliver our baby, and I was most definitely not focusing on _that_.

The pain meds worked, combined with Jasper's calming affect, and I felt myself slipping under. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard Edward's voice.

"We have a girl," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Like the rest of the story, sort of canon and sort of not. If you want an idea of how the baby got out, just think of a less violent version of the movie. This little baby is almost wrapped up. 41 is the last regular chapter, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a futuretake or outtake written.**

 **.~.**

 **Picture me jumping up and down clapping my hands in excitement when I found out I'd won four Twi Fic Fandom Awards. If not for my readers, I don't know where I'd be. You keep me motivated to write to the best of my ability, and I can't thank you enough.**


	41. Chapter 41

**See me at the bottom.**

* * *

 _She sits quietly there, black water in a jar_

 _Says, baby why you tremblin' like you are_

 _She's the sunset shadows_

 _She's like Rembrandt's light_

 _She's the history that's made at night_

 _She's my lost companion_

 _She's my dreamin' tree_

 _Together in this brief eternity_

 _Summer days, winter snow_

 _She's all things to behold_

 _She's my kind of rain_

 _Like love from a drunken sky_

 _Confetti falling down all night_

 _She's my kind of rain_

 _Oh, rain on me_

 _~ Tim McGraw, She's My Kind Of Rain_

* * *

 **EPOV**

It has been a year to the day that Bella gave birth. Alice could not resist, none of us could, really, and a party is imminent. The entire party store could possibly be in my backyard presently, but I cannot mind when it is for the express purpose of celebrating the light of my life.

She has grown rapidly, as we were warned she would, and she could easily pass for a four year old. Combining the best of the both of us, our little girl is adventurous and intelligent, beautiful and strong. Her favorite person outside of Bella and myself is Jacob; the Quileute chief and his new wife have her over at their house frequently. Jake was the first to shift in front of our little miracle, who immediately declared the humongous russet wolf her best friend.

Bella had named her Maralah, for the name that Sue used when Bella first lived with them. Mara was easy to get along with, and it was fair to say that she had everyone enthralled. Charlie waited on her hand and foot, putting off going home for the day until his granddaughter was asleep. Their home was not far from my parents', and the character transformation in him was quite beneficial to Bella.

For the brief time left before the party, my love and I are hiding in the tall flowers in our meadow. We kiss amid the delphinium blowing in the strong Northwestern breeze.

"We'll have to be back soon," Bella reminds me as she leans in for another kiss.

"I know," I agree, capturing her soft lips with my own.

There is no urgency, no threat hanging over our heads. I had been worried sick about Bella giving birth, despite her strength and determination. Mara had been large, the typical size of a baby several months old, when she was born. It took a combination of a cesarean and the sharpness of my teeth to work her out of Bella's body. It was a very long time before Bella recovered her strength and normal body weight after her truncated pregnancy.

But now, now we are free to do as we please. We have no threats hanging over our heads, only bliss.

Utilizing our time wisely, I peel off the clothing covering my wife's body and bury my face between her legs. She breathes out shakily as I suck her clit into my mouth, followed by a loud moan that causes a rumbling from the ground. I move my tongue to taste her fully, and there is nothing quite like the sound of my name as she screams it to the heavens. Pushing my cock into her waiting body while she trembles brings a shudder of pleasure that runs along my spine. There is an underlying need to take, to possess, to mark and claim. I have to remind myself that she is not invulnerable and reign in the monster that lurks just underneath the surface. Her heat seeps into my skin until I cannot hold back any more.

"I hope you're ready, Bella," I growl in her ear.

"I'm so close, Edward," she pants, and then her muscles clamp down on my dick like a vise. I pour everything I have into her as I find my release.

"Sex is somehow better in our meadow," she remarks, cuddling up against me after our lovemaking.

"Our sex is always magnificent, thank you very much," I retort. She laughs at me.

"You're right," she agrees before turning in my arms to kiss me briefly. She stands, her naked body glorious in the dappled sunlight.

"If you do not redress, I will find myself tempted to ravish you once more."

This time Bella throws back her head and gives me a full belly laugh. "If not for our daughter's birthday, I would accept that challenge." She stares at me pensively. "You know, I thought I had to leave my home to find what I wanted, what was practically clawing its way out of me. Instead, I found my destiny, not in far off places, but within myself. I found it with you."

I step forward and kiss her, long and hard, until her breath is lost. "I love you for all time."

"I love you, too. Forever."

We dress and make our way back to our home, Bella clinging to my back for ease of travel. I sigh quietly as I let her down near the front door.

"What's wrong?" she asks, frowning.

I must not have been as quiet as I assumed. "Nothing, precisely."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious."

I _am_ prevaricating, but only because I do not wish to fight with Bella on such an important and glorious day. Except that I cannot abide the shifter, Connor, and he has remained in the area, as has Shelly. The difference is that Shelly does not covet my wife.

"Ah, now I see," she says as we join the group standing around the backyard.

It consists of Connor, Alice, Esme, and Renée and Charlie. Bella does her best to remain cordial while not feeding my jealous beast as she greets each person in turn.

It is not her fault that she looks magnificent; her long brown hair spills over her shoulders in chaotic waves, her porcelain skin is still flushed from our activities in the meadow, and her eyes are bright and happy. It is a wonder the universe still turns rather than stopping and staring at such a rare sight of exquisite beauty.

I cannot resist kissing her temple and wrapping my arm around her waist. It thrills me when she leans into my side.

"Momma! Daddy!"

We both turn at the sound of Mara calling our names. She runs to Bella first, who picks up the little cherub. If Bella is a glorious sight, the two of them together could start a war bigger than the likes of Troy and Sparta. Mara has the green eyes of my childhood and Bella's thick brown curls. Her skin is pale and remains rather warm compared to a human's, but her temperature doesn't run as high as Bella's. She can drink animal blood, but much prefers human food, as she says blood smells too rusty to be appetizing. It was her sustenance as a young infant, but she quickly outgrew it as she does everything. We wonder what, if any, gifts she will acquire from her bloodlines.

She is our miracle in more ways than one.

Her arms reach out for me, and I am helpless to her charms. I take her from her mother willingly, frowning at the thought that flits through Connor's head.

"Little M, where is your Uncle Jacob?" I ask after kissing her cheek. She points, and I let her down to run over to him before I turn to face the boy head on.

His eyes widen as I stand very close to his face, and he has to look up to meet my furious gaze. "E-edward," he stammers.

"Connor," I growl, allowing the venom in my mouth to flow and unleashing the monster the tiniest bit. "Do you remember what my gift is?"

 _Oh, shit, I've made him angry. Oh, God, they won't let him kill me, will they?_ "I-it's ESP, r-right?"

"Edward—" Bella begins, but I speak again.

"It is telepathy, Connor. What is telepathy?" I ask, my tone low and lethal.

"Uh… "

"It is the ability to read each and every thought that flickers through one's mind. Say, for instance, the girl you find intriguing and think on constantly? The married one with the child?" His pupils are dilated until I almost can't detect the blue of his irises.

"I don't m-mean any harm, Edward. Sir." He cringes when I lift my eyebrow. "Honest. I know she's married to you."

"Do you?" I spit.

"Y-yes. I do. I do. I'm sorry. I get it." He backs away as he stumbles over an apology, but I wonder if he can even help himself and his thoughts.

I feel Bella's soft hand on my arm, and I turn and smile at her. "You scared the piss out of him," she mumbles.

"I did not. The boy had complete control over his bladder and bowels."

She laughs loudly, but I cannot comprehend why. I drop it, especially when Maralah comes back over to us.

Emmett has strung white lights in the trees, reminiscent of our wedding, and Alice set up a huge gift table. It's currently about to collapse from the weight of the presents piled atop it. Esme has baked a cake for her granddaughter and the other food eaters, and it looks very nice as this stuff goes. I am not what one would call an expert in that area.

Garrett and the Denali clan have come down for the celebration, and all of our family in the area are here. There are twenty five people in the backyard, which thankfully consists of the forest surrounding our property. The atmosphere is happy, as it should be. It's different than it was this time over a year ago. If the past is a breath, then the present is a lung, full of promises. We've worked hard to find peace and the right to live the way we choose. We chose our families, and they've evolved and grown.

And I choose my wife and our daughter, every day of forever.

* * *

 **I'm about half way through a futuretake, but I'm going ahead and marking this complete. I'm trying to focus on Onus Probandi, which is still kicking my butt. I have three chapters of that written, so I plan to start posting very soon. To keep up with what I've got going on next, join my facebook group. facebook (dotcom) (/groups/1533457420295204/)**

 **My biggest thank you goes to my loyal readers, without whom I wouldn't be writing. It has made me so happy that you've not only taken on this canon/noncanon story with me, but that you've loved it as much as I have. Thank you to new readers that give me a chance, and hopefully stick around for more. I'm often overwhelmed at the community we have built within this fandom.**

 **I have to thank BeLynda, as always, for her invaluable help with plot ideas and pretty much everything else. I don't know how I got so lucky to find her immediately when I was first looking for a beta.**

 **Thanks to starsmina for being there for me since just after my first story. I can always bounce story ideas off of her and get an honest answer about what direction I should be going in.**

 **NKubie stepped in when I needed help, and it's been my pleasure that she has agreed to stick around, story after story. Continuity and plot holes are her strong point, and she makes my stories better.**

 **If you're still reading this a/n, there are a few contests going on right now. You can find a doc in the files of my facebook group with the information for each.**

 **The Godfather Contest- deadline extended to 3/31**

 **Secrets & Lies Contest- 3/26-4/26**

 **Forbidden Fruit Contest- begins 4/1**


	42. Outtake 1

**Hello, ladies (and possibly gentlemen)! One of two outtakes/futuretakes.**

* * *

 _I didn't fall in love with you,_ _I walked into love with you_

 _with my eyes wide open,_ _choosing to take_

 _every step along the way._

 _I do believe in fate and destiny,_ _but I also believe_

 _we are only fated_ _to do the things_

 _that we'd choose anyway._

 _And I'd choose you_

 _in a hundred lifetimes_

 _in a hundred worlds_

 _in any version of reality._

 _I'd find you_

 _and I'd choose you._

 _~ Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars_

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Momma!"

"Come on, I promised!"

I set off at a full run, the hot sun reflecting off my skin as I sparkle before shifting. The feel of taut muscles bunching and releasing feels amazing as I let my wolf run. I look over my shoulder, and my little cub is following at my heels. She is the cutest pup, fluffy and white like me. She's fast, but I still need to throttle my speed to let her run in sync.

I hear him before I see him, and then the massive grey wolf is at my flank and I rejoice at the relationship Charlie has with Mara. He's come alive again with a family and consistent shifting. He spends a great deal of time at the reservation with Jacob and Harry; he's not on the council, but I've convinced him to run for the next open seat. There's just something deep and abiding about the pack. As they say, the strength of the wolf is in the pack, and the strength of the pack is in the wolf.

We reach the river and dive in, frolicking like we're all children. Mara brings it out in us, without a doubt, and it's carefree and invigorating. We paddle around and occasionally splash each other with our tails. My cub's bright blue eyes look up at me, shining in happiness.

It isn't long before she's tired and we get out.

 _I'll see you for dinner, right, baby girl?_ Charlie asks my daughter through the thoughts in his head.

 _Course, Grandpa Charlie! I can't wait._ She opens her mouth in a wolfy grin, and he returns it.

 _Great._ He turns to me. _I'll see you later, Bella._

 _Yes, we'll see you later. I love you._

 _I love you, too._ He turns back to Mara. _Love you, squirt!_

He disappears into the forest, giving us the chance to shift and get dressed. The life we've been able to lead these past few years has been nothing short of fantastic. I finally told Jess and Angela the truth about us, wanting to have friends in my life without any lies between us. I'm still taking classes online, with thoughts of going back in person eventually. My love of the universe is not going to go away, but honestly, the likelihood of taking a job in my field of study is low. I won't age past twenty-five, and I'll have to pretend I just have good genes. There are telecommuting options, like writing textbooks and other nonfiction, that I've considered.

Right now, I want to focus on my little girl and my husband, who greets us as we arrive back at the cottage.

"Did you have fun running and swimming with Grandpa Charlie?" he asks. Mara runs and jumps at him, and he catches her easily.

"We had _so_ much fun! We ran, and I know Momma was letting me win, but I was faster than her! I got to the river before her and Grandpa, and I jumped in and made a big splash!" She giggles before taking a breath to continue, and I just laugh.

I leave the two of them chattering at each other so I can shower. I know Edward will give Mara her bath, because he enjoys playing games with her, like submarine. My parents are hosting a dinner this evening for the five of us, something that we're making a tradition. I sometimes still can't believe the change in Charlie, but Renée credits it to having me and Mara in his life. I don't question it, I just enjoy it.

By the time I come back to the living room, Edward is running a comb through Mara's damp hair. It's things like this that make me fall in love with him every single day. He is such a good father, such a good husband, that I'm positive I would have picked him for my partner if we'd met under more usual circumstances.

I roll my eyes when I see a cup floating by in my peripheral vision. "Sweetie, you could have just asked," I point out as I come and sit on the couch with them.

"I didn't know you were there, Momma, and Daddy is busy." She gives me her biggest eyes and sweetest smile, and I watch Edward try his best not to laugh or smile as the cup arrives in Mara's hands. She drinks greedily, and I realize she didn't get a drink when we came back inside.

"It doesn't honestly bother me, but it _is_ odd and sometimes startling to see things floating mid-air."

Edward finally laughs, unable to hold it in. "It always entertains me," he tells Mara. He's such a softie.

"Uncle Emmett says my tricks are cool." She grins widely.

"Uncle Emmett is right," I agree with her.

"There is a first time for everything," Edward adds in an undertone.

Mara has gifts beyond comprehension. She shifts, though her favorite is a wolf like mine and Grandpa Charlie's. She shields Edward's telepathy, but she can show him her mind if she chooses; he compares it to a curtain being raised and lowered. She can redirect any of us if we come at her, something I'm not fond of practicing. It's heart-stopping to watch Emmett barreling after my baby girl, even knowing she can simply raise her hands and stop him in his tracks. He freezes in place, which has proven to be quite comical.

She can set things on fire in the same manner as I can, and her pyrokinesis comes in a multitude of colors. And then there is the telekinesis.

I try to encourage her not to fool around with her abilities, instead being what could pass for a normal girl, but I can't deny her talents. She has more magic in her pinky than I have in my whole body. I have no doubt she'll grow in to a strong young woman, until the day she reaches her optimal size and stops progressing forward. She'll remain frozen in time, soon resembling my sister instead of my daughter. We'll have each other forever, the three of us and our extended family.

"Are we ready for dinner with Grandma and Grandpa?" I ask.

"Yes! I can't wait."

My heart is overflowing.


	43. Outtake 2

**Here is number 2!**

* * *

 _I have seen a sunset in the Western sky_

 _Ain't nothin' like the brightness in your eyes_

 _And I have seen the moon reflected in the sea_

 _But that don't compare to how you shine on me_

 _After everything I've seen, I'd rather see you smile_

 _I'll make it known you are my world and nothing less_

 _So will you dance with me_

 _I will lead you_

 _Give every moment that I have_

 _Just to be near you_

 _And when the songs end and everyone else leaves_

 _Will you dance one more with me?_

 _~Phillip Phillips, Dance With Me_

* * *

 **EPOV**

I was surprised to find out that Bella was pregnant, of course I was. I was worried about her health, and what kind of hybrid we had created together. It had never crossed my vast thoughts that I would have the ability to create another life. I was shocked, but then I was incredibly pleased.

We had to move back in with Carlisle and Esme so that my father could keep an eye on Bella's medical condition. She started losing weight at the same time her body reshaped itself around our child, and I begged Carlisle to find more blood for her. That seemed to do the trick, and I was rewarded with a happier Bella.

"Edward, come feel. The baby is kicking me."

I smiled at Bella as I moved to her side. I had been preparing her a cup of blood, but I knew this was also important. The baby had reached a size that every movement was now noticeable, and I dearly loved to feel them.

"Oh, such a strong little one," I chuckled. Bella smiled at me indulgently, the way she always did when she was in a good mood. "If it is a girl, she can be a dancer."

"If it's a boy, he can…okay, any sport, I suppose," she laughed.

"He could dance, too."

"And she could play sports," Bella agreed. I smiled at her as I felt another bump against my hand. Bella's skin was so warm.

The month felt like it flew by, though Bella occasionally complained that it was moving too slowly. Her belly grew and her trips to the bathroom increased. I knew it would be soon, based on the information we had gathered from the Amazonian sisters. I urged my family to hunt with me so we would be at our top form when the baby came, but we stayed close to the house.

It was a shock to return to find Bella in labor. Sue called me and told me to come back quickly. I was the first to reach the house, and I picked Bella up carefully and brought her to Carlisle's study. He had all of the medical equipment we could need there.

Heartbeats are a sort of music to vampires, one could say. They were constant in the background of our lives in one way or another, and they were all unique. I knew Sue's cadence, and of course Bella's heartbeat was embedded in my mind. So when I heard a new beat, a faint sound, I realized suddenly that it belonged to my child.

With Carlisle's guidance, I used a scalpel to perform a cesarean on Bella, but the sac the baby resided inside of was impenetrable to any knife. Thankfully, her morphine was working as I had to bite through that last barrier before freeing the beautiful little girl inside. She was indeed miraculous.

Renée arrived just after Bella fell asleep, and she was the next to hold the baby. Sue went after her, and I felt the pride swell inside of myself. We had done it.

Watching my daughter grow was intriguing. There were subtle differences each day that only the vampires in the house could detect. She grew rapidly still, and was more beautiful every day. She was smart and talented, as I quickly learned. Her hair was just a smidgen longer, her cheeks less round by one sixteenth of an inch. Her eyes were the bright green of my childhood, and I held on to that piece of my mother fiercely and fondly.

My favorite thing to do was to dance with Mara. As a baby, I could cradle her in my arms as I swung her around the room. As a toddler, I could hold her upright and clasp one of her hands as we swayed. The bigger she got, the more advanced my moves became to entertain her.

Soon she was standing on my feet as I spun us around.

"Again, Daddy!" she would shout with a huge grin on her face.

I felt ten feet tall when my daughter gave me that look. I would and did do anything for her. She was the cause of our extended family staying close to us, another reason to feel blessed in abundance.

As she grows and her talents make themselves known, I become aware of the thoughts of a certain man that has yet to leave our corner of the woods. They have taken on a different tone as of late, and I try to view my daughter in the same light. She is most certainly beautiful, almost a carbon copy of her mother. My green eyes are the dead giveaway, but the rest is all Bella. She is happy and smiling all the time, joking with my brothers or sighing over something pretty Alice has created for her. She is wise and strong, and I love her so much I never thought it was possible.

Still, my feelings toward Connor have only just relaxed as he has stopped focusing so much on my wife. Now his attentions have turned to my daughter and I do not know what to do about it.

I watch, and I wait. I study her responses to him, and I see the way they interact. Finally I approach him.

"Connor," I begin, in perhaps a sharper tone than I intended.

He winces. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward. I have told you to call me Edward."

He shuffles his feet and looks down. "Yes, sir, you have."

Hell, what have I done to this man? "What are your intentions with Maralah?"

"M-my intentions? I don't have any int—aw, shit," he breaks off at my raised brow. "Okay, come on. It's not fair that you can read my mind."

"It is what it is," I say mildly.

"I like her. A lot. She's like Bella, but my age and not married."

"Seriously? Those are your only requirements in a mate?" My ire is rising, and he needs to explain himself quickly.

"Sir, she's smart. She's really funny, and so nice. She never shuts down my ideas like Shelly sometimes does. She listens. She gets me."

This is what I was waiting for him to say, because I have already heard it in his thoughts off and on over the past few months. My baby girl has remained closed off on the subject, but my intuition says she feels the same. Connor is squirming now, uncomfortable with my scrutiny.

"Connor," I say kindly, and he looks up with cheeks stained red.

"Yes?" he squeaks.

"Ask her what she thinks. I believe you will be pleased with her answer. Just, do not ask while you both are in a crowd. Ask her privately."

He smiles at me for possibly the first time, looking genuinely relieved. "I will, thanks."

When he walks off, Bella walks up. "Scaring Connor off again?"

I look at her and smile gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "No, just welcoming him to the family."

* * *

 **Thank you for all of your support on this story. Much love.**


End file.
